Breaking Reality
by KittyShadow02
Summary: If you are going to read this at least review it so I can know how I'm doing. Thanks! Arnold and his friends are starting their last year of school. Until Arnold gets a surprise on the first day of school that may change his life. How would he cope with these changes. We'll find out soon enough. Mixed couples. Rated M for cursing, violence and sexual activity.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hey Arnold Fanfiction. I wanted to do something for a change and start out different. This story is told from 1st person and 3rd person view.**

 **If there is any grammar please let me know so I can go back and fix it.**

 **I hope you do enjoy this. I have been meaning to write a Hey Arnold Fanfiction for the longest. So here it is. I hope you do like it. ^^**

 **I do not own the characters in this story. All the characters are respectively owned by Craig Barrett.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: New school year, new surprise.**_

 _ **Arnold POV**_

I woke up to the sounds of birds outside window. I sit up and pick up my remote to put on the radio. Smooth jazz played just like I love it. I looked around and realized summer has ended time to go back to school. It was fun while it was lasted, we have gotten free ice cream because the Jolly olly man was kind for the summer. Gerald and I went skateboarding and I also went to the beach with the rest of the guys. Phoebe and Gerald finally started dating a week ago. I got up, washed my face, then brushed my teeth and got dressed. I was starting my senior year of high school. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. All the boarders were eating breakfast. Pookie was singing as she handed out pancakes. Oscar was trying to take them all until grandpa slapped his hand away.

"I will cut your hand next time you grab another one" Grandpa said looking at him with a death glare.

"Ahehe I just wanted to make sure I was full. You know grandpa" Oscar said as he rubbed his hand.

Grandpa looked over and saw that I was standing there. "Hey Shortman. You ready for school?" He asked as he took out his wallet.

I nodded and walked over and pour myself a cup of orange juice, drank the juice and washed my cup. I went over to grandpa and he gave me $10 for lunch and I smiled. "Thank you Grandpa" I said as I put the money he gave me in my wallet. I grabbed my phone off the charger and put it in my pocket. I saw the time and grabbed my bag from the floor. "I'll you you guys later" I said as I ran outside due to the fact I didn't want to miss the bus. I ran to the bus stop and gladly I made it on time and got on. I sat in the back and looked out the window.

We arrived to the school. I get up, get off the bus and walk to the front of the school. I see plently of new and old faces going in to the building. I see all of my old friends standing next to one and another. Stinky looked like he had gotten new sunglasses. Harold seems like he had gotten more fit and started eating healthy. Rhonda and some new outfit on and showing it off to the freshmen girls who wanted to be like her. Lila she become more happier from the last time I seen her. Me and her dated back in middle school and again in 9th grade. It didn't work out well so we broke up and became friends. I walk over and I see Gerald and Phoebe making out. I smirked and waved my hand in between them. Phoebe blushed and fixed her glasses.

"Hello Aronld. Pleasant seeing you here on this fine day" Phoebe said happily with a red blush.

I laughed a bit just looking at her bright red face and turned to Gerald to do our handshake since we were in preschool. "I am doing pretty fine. Woke up on a good note. Getting ready to start this school year off good. Got the basketball team to deal with if anything." I replied as I lean against the wall of the school building.

"That's good to hear. Well Helga should be coming back from her vacation. She said she has something to tell me" Phoebe said cheerfully. I looked at Gerald to see if he knew anything and he seemed as clueless as I was. We walked into the school building, the principal was standing by the entrance as he greated us all. He patted my back and smile. "Arnold with your skills will make your last year of school year fun" Mr. House the principal said. I smile and Gerald gave him a thumbs up. We got our classes schedule as we walked into the main office. I had the basic classes any senior should have.

 **Homeroom**

 **First period: English 7**

 **Second period: Trigonometry 2**

 **Third period: Biology**

 **Fourth period: Senior Advisory**

 **Fiith Period: Study Hall**

 **Sixth period: Lunch**

 **Seventh period: Government**

 **Eight period: Music**

Gerald had similar classes as me but it was different timing. We had homeroom, senior advisory, study hall, and lunch together. Phoebe had Advanced Placement classes so the only time we got to see her during the day is homeroom, senior advisory and lunch. We walked by the lockers and stopped by mine. I had the same locker ever since my freshman year. I opened it, put my bookbag in there and closed it. We walked to homeroom and sat in the back. Gerald and Phoebe started making cute couple kissy faces. As they did whatever it was next to me I took out my phone and saw a text message from Helga. I was a bit shocked seeing this since I haven't talked to her since middle school and a bit of ninth grade. Ever since then we haven't talked. She was always so quiet and she always hangs around Phoebe. She had gotten in a few fight because of people stupidty. This year I plan on getting to know her better. I want to understand where she is coming from.

Homeroom ended and Sid was waiting for me outside the class since it seemed like he had the same classes as me. Always copying my notes because he falls to sleep in class. I walked with him and put my book bag in my my locker. Gerald walked Phoebe to class.

"So I heard Harold has brought his mom's famous cookies" Sid says

I looked at him and nodded. "I guess he did" I replied as I took out my english notebook for my next class.

"I'm going to snag me a few, are you up for it?" Sid asked as he starts heading over to his destinationn I shook my head and watched him walk off. I walked into English class and sat in the middle. The teacher I guess was running late. Rhonda came in and smiled at me. She sat next to me.

"Hello Arnold. What a beautiful day it. Have you see the new outfit my mother bought me. Absolutely darling isn't it?" She said as she showed off her new expensive dress. It was pink with a bow in the back, short at the bottom and it was strapless. Her hair was done perfectly and she had a matching handbag.

I mentally faced palmed myself. "Yes Rhonda it is." I said as I put my head in my hands.

"Thank you doll. So are you going to ask Lila to the homecoming dance?" Rhonda asked as she took out her notebook that had picture of a cat on it.

"No. Me and Lila are just friends." I responded.

"That's too bad. You guys looked cute together" Rhonda said with a cocky smile.

I rolled my eyes and laid my head on the desk. The teacher finally walked in and was very sorry. He wrote on the board. Mr. Zone was his name. He had us write in our books about what we did this summer, what do we want to see for our last year of school and what college do we hope to get into. He then talked about the school year and how we are going to get preparation for the outside world. Class ended a few minutes later and he gave us our first homework assignment to write about ourselves in three to five pages due tomorrow. I sighed as got up, walked to my locker and leaned my head against it. I then felt someone touch my shoulders. I quickly turned around and saw Phoebe stand before me.

"What's up?" I asked her as I opened my locker

"Helga. She's looking for you" Phoebe said with a small smile.

My heart began to race. Helga looking for me. That's a first. I looked at the small girl and smiled. She told me where I can find Helga. I walked over to the schools courtyard. I saw her standing there. My feelings for her was very strong and I was going to tell her. I saw that she had her back towards me. Her figure was beautiful from behind and her hair had gotten longer. I went over to tap her on the shoulder but she turned around and her face was beautiful and her front was wonderful to look at. Something caught me off guard about her than I realize she was holding a baby. My eyes grew wide and was confused on who's child she was holding.

"Hey football head" She replied softly as she held the sleeping child. She sat down on the bench and I sat next to her. Silence was around the area until I heard a bit of whining from the child. She rocked the baby back and forth.

"H- hey Helga. Who's the child?" I asked in a very low bit calming voice.

"She mine. My daughter" She replied as she rocked the baby back and forth. That hit me hard in my chest. Helga a mother? But she can't be. She haven't finshed high school. She didn't even look pregnant form the last time I saw her. What in the world was going on. I kept questioning myself and didn't realize I was breathing heavily. I was filled with anger and confusion on who did this to her. It was to the point she put her hand on mine and I looked at her with a confused look. She smiled but then it faded.

"Are you okay?" She asked as the child finally fell back to sleep.

I gulped and nodded. "Y- yes. I'll be fine. Say Helga" I asked and looked at her.

She looked back at me with no expression what so ever. " Yes Arnold?"

"May I ask... who is the father of that child?" I felt like I was pushing it with the questions.

She gave a sigh and there was a long pause. It seem like she didn't want to answer because I wanted to know who this fucker who knocked her up. Rage built and I guess she saw that and moved away a bit in fear. I tried to calm down and look at her.

"Arnold.." She finally said

"Yes" I questioned

"You are the father of my child" She said with tears running down her face. I felt like I got stabbed and utter silence filled the air. My mind was spinning so quick I became dizzy and laid down on the floor. My vision was fuzzy. These words hit me so hard that my sanity has gone insane and it was hard for me to breath. Me a father. It couldn't be. I then passed out not knowing what to say.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I hope you like this. Review and let me know what you think. There will be more on the way. ^.^ Nya.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Breaking**_ **Reality**

 ** _Previously in the last chapter: Arnold was getting getting ready for the first day of school. It was his senior year. He was looking forward to his last season of basketball and going to the homecoming dance and also senior prom. He's was pretty glad his friend Gerald worked up the courage to ask Phoebe to be her permanent boyfriend. They began dating a week before school started. Arnold then went to go check out his class schedule which was basically a normal schedule for a seniorto have. As he approaches his homeroom class he notices he had gotten a text from Helga. Helga and him haven't talked since 9th grade from what Arnold had said. He was hoping to see her as Phoebe had let him know that she had a surprise for them. After his first period English class Phoebe informs Arnold that Helga was looking for him. He was shocked to know that Helga was looking for then goes to the location of where she is waiting for him he goes there filled with joy. As he meets up with his childhood crush he notices that she has a Baby. Confused on what's going on he askes Helga who's child is this to his surprise he is told that is her child. Anger and rage boiled within him and he was wondering who have done this to the woman he love. He comes to find out that was his child and more confusion stuck him and passed out upon hearing the news._**

 _ **How will Arnold the news effect Arnold's life and how can he cope with these changes.**_

 _ **Author Note: I hope you like it. This chapter is mostly about saying how Arnold got into this situation in the first place. A few things may be a bit straight forward and to the point. But here it is the next chapter!**_

 _ **If there is any grammar please let me know. I'll go back and fix it when I can.**_

 _ **I do not own Hey Arnold or the characters. Respective credits to Craig Barrett.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Truths.**_

 _ **Helga's POV**_

I looked at Arnold as he was passed out due to the news. I sat there not knowing what to do. I rubbed his head and sighed. "My dear football head. I didn't mean to barge into your life like this. If you only knew how much I didn't want to tell you" I said as I whipped the tears away from my eyes and rubbed his face as my child slept in her carrier.

I got the nurse to come out and take him in. I sat by his side. Thank god the school staff knows my situation and doesn't judge me. I'm just worried about the students and how would they react to this sudden change to their life. I sat in the nurse off as I fed my child her bottle. I heard groans coming from Arnold as he seemed to be coming to. He sat up and rubbed his head. I looked down so we couldn't make eye contact. I did feel him staring at me for one point. The nurse left the office so we can have our space to talk.

"Hey" He said as he rubbed his head. I said nothing I was too scared to talk to him. He moved his body close to mine and a chill went down my back. He placed his hand along my shoulder and I sighed as I finally looked up at him.

"H- Hello" I said quietly

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted." He started and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. "I just don't understand how this happened. I don't understand why I'm the father. Please explain" He asked as his voice was breaking.

I sighed and my heart broke even more knowing I've hurt him with this news. I heard this baby of mine crying. I rocked her so she can quiet down a bit. He took the baby and rocked her. I was surprised when he did so and even more surprised that she quiet down.

"I guess it's time to tell you why…" I said as I watched him rock the baby and patted her back so she can burp.

He sat down with the child and looked at me as he wanted to hear this story.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Winter Time. Around December before the holidays. Junior year of high school.**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

It was a cold Saturday afternoon. All of the juniors from the Peeks Oaks High School was in a café as Rhonda was handing out her invitation to her annual holiday party. Rhonda host these holiday parties at her house every year since middle school. She handed one to eat one of her classmates. Everyone was happy to be going planning their outfits and everything.

"There will be drinks and party games also" Rhonda said

"Hey I have an idea. We should do a secret Santa this year. We each put our names in a bowl and mix it up and whatever name you pick out you have to get them a gift nothing expensive though" Nadine said happily and cheerfully.

"That is a wonderful idea Nadine. Everyone write you name down on a piece of paper and put it in this bowl" Rhonda said as she held up a bowl. Everyone did what they were told and put the names in the bowl. She shook the bowl and had everyone pick a name. She also chose a name. "Whoever you get you must get them a gift. No take backs" Rhonda said as she opened her piece of paper and had fear in her face just looking at the name. The paper had the name "Curly" on it. She gulped and had an awkward smile.

Arnold and Gerald was the first two to leave the café. Arnold kept on looking at the name that he had gotten on the paper. Gerald noticed and patted him.

"Are you good?" Gerald asked while they crossed the street. The wind blew hard causing him to stop in place and then walk again

Arnold looked at him. "Yea I'm, I'm good. Just weird how I got this name" Arnold replied and showed him the name. The name said "Helga". Gerald laughed.

"Wow isn't that weird? You got the girl you love as a secret Santa" Gerald said as they arrived to his house.

"Shut up" Arnold said as he tried to hide his blush. Mrs. Johanssen gave them a warm welcome when they walked through the door. She gave them both fresh baked cookies and cold milk. They took it, thanked her and went upstairs. They saw that Timberly was in Gerald's room touching his things.

"MOM TIMBERLY IS IN MY ROOM AGAIN!" Gerald yelled.

"Timberly get out of your brother's room!" Mrs. Johanssen yelled

Timberly looked at Gerald and rolled her eyes. "You're such a snitch. I can't stand you" Timberly said as she stomped away. She was in the fifth grade and has grown up ever since. Her hair was longer and she was starting to get her body shape in place.

"You're lucky I didn't beat your ass" Gerald said as he slammed the door.

"You have your handful with her becoming a teenager" Arnold said as he put down his coat and sat on Gerald bed. Gerald laughed and put his coat down. He put on his radio.

The guys ate the cookies and Arnold just had memories of the times in middle school where Helga. He seemed so zoned out that he didn't hear Gerald calling his name. He snapped out of it and felt a bit fuzzed out.

"Hey Gerald. I think I should tell Helga how I feel about her" Arnold said as he looked at his phone playing some game. Gerald looked a bit shocked but happy to see Arnold wanted more from her.

"A great time to tell her would be Rhonda's party. I'll be great to ring in the New Year" Gerald winked at his best friend. Arnold chuckled and got up.

"I think it's time for me to become a man and tell the woman I love how I feel." Nextt Saturday." Arnold said with pride

"Well I'm taking Phoebe as my date you should also" Gerald said as he stuffed another cookie in his mouth.

"I'll go ask her right now." Arnold replied as he grabbed his coat and put it on. "I'll text you later" Arnold said as he ran of the room and went downstairs out the front door.

"Man that's one brave kid" Gerald said as he closed the his bedroom door.

Arnold walked down the street and was thinking of ways to ask Helga to be his date for the even. He reached the front steps on her house within minutes. He sighed and walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door a few times and Big Bob answered the door. His body shook a bit in fear seeing her dad there.

"Yea what do you want?" Big Bob asked in a rude tone.

"Um.. Is Helga home?" Arnold asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

Bob rolled his eyes and let him in, then closed the door behind him. "OLGA your friend with the weird shaped head is here!" He yelled and then walked to the living room.

Helga walked out and went downstairs. "For the last time BOB my name is HELGA!" She yelled back and saw Arnold standing there. Her heat raced once she saw him standing there. She was wearing a red tang top and white pajamas pants. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail also. "Ar- Football head? What brings you here?" She said as she crossed her arms and pretended to be mad but her mind was a whole different story.

He looked at her and blushed. "I- I just wanted to ask you. Do you want to go to Rhonda's party with me on Saturday?" He asked.

She was surprised he asked her then put on her tough girl act. "Now you talk to me. After you dated Lila now you notice me. I'm not sure if I should" She said with a cocky attitude.

"I'm sorry. I really want to make it up to you by taking you there and showing you a good time" Arnold said a bit nervously.

Helga smiled a bit and it warmed her heart to hear him say that. "Fine I'll go with you football head. You have better dressed nicely" She responded. "Be here by 6:30pm no later. Got that?" She demanded and he nodded. He walked out the door and closed it behind him. She ran upstairs and closed her door and squealed loudly. She picked up her phone and called Phoebe and told her. They both were happy and at the same time Phoebe told Helga that Gerald asked her to the party also.

The week went by quickly. Helga and Phoebe went dress shopping and got their hairs and nails done. Saturday finally rolled around and Phoebe was waiting for Gerald at Helga's place. Phoebe had a nice blue dress with white heels and a small sweater to cover her cleavage. Her hair was put down and she had put in contacts for the night. Helga's dress was a black backless dress a little bit above the knees and it was strapless. She had black and white heels and makeup on. Her hair was let down with a pretty white bow that had jewels on it. The girls waited to be picked up.

Soon enough they had gotten picked up by the guys. Both guys had nice sharp looking suits. Big Bob insisted on bring Helga home at 11pm but Helga argued back that she will be back whenever she feels like it. They all headed to Rhonda's party. The party was quiet at first. Everyone handed there gifts to each other and Curly tried to make a move on Rhonda which ended with a fits to his jaw. Stinky brought the drinks a bit later and everyone got tipsy. They played spin the bottle. Gerald and Phoebe were dare to make out while Rhonda was dare to lick peanut butter off of Harold chest. She did so and she gaged at the end of her dare. Nadine was dare to rub Eugene chest like she meant it. Sid was dare to kiss Stinky which he refused. Arnold was dare to take off Helga's bra which he refused. Everyone went their own way after the party ended. Helga was too drunk to go home so Arnold took her to his house.

"Thanks Foot- I mean Arnold" Helga said as she walked up stairs to his room.

"No problem" He said as he opened the door and then closed it after the both of them entered. He laid her down and gave her one of his shirt so she can be more comfortable. She slipped out of the dress and took off her heels, then put on the shirt. Arnold was just in his boxers and laid next to her on his bed. He put the blanket on them. They began to kiss and touch one another. One thing lead to another and they both realized they were naked. Helga please him by sucking him off and he did the same by sucking her off. Arnold then took it to the next step and put himself inside her. They enjoyed the time together and Arnold came inside her. Forgetting to put the condom on. She woke up the next morning realizing what happened. Quickly got dressed and left.

Arnold woke up and last night was a blur to him. The only thing he remembered was taking Helga home and coming home to sleep. He still fell shitty so he fell asleep until the next day. Monday rolled around, he got up showered and got dressed. He then went to eat breakfast and grabbed his bag to go to school. He met up with his friends and they talked about what happened. Arnold tried talking to Helga but she didn't want to talk to him. He was wondering what had happened and what he did. He asked Phoebe but she was very clueless as him. The New Year hit and Helga hasn't talked to anyone and has been missing days of school. By spring time she didn't come to school as much and went on vacation from what she told Phoebe to tell everyone. Everyone just forgot about Helga and went on with their lives. Phoebe did keep people updated about Helga vacation. Summer time rolled around and still no Helga.

 _ **Flashback over. Present time**_

* * *

 _ **Arnold POV**_

I just sat there as he held the child and looked shocked that all of this happened. I did get her pregnant. I handed the child and laid back down feeling guilty of myself to let this all happened. "So that's why you haven't returned my calls and text messages. Why didn't you tell me before so I can help you. My god I feel so bad for not being there." I said panicking with anger and confusion. "I knew I did something but not this big. God dammit" I said slamming my hands against the bed. She moved away and looked down.

"I- I felt bad and I didn't want to ruin your life" She said quietly

"I don't give a fuck about my life when I just found out I created another one! To find out I have a child while I'm still in school… I don't know what to do I'm freaking out Helga!" I said as I got up back and forth.

"I'm so sorry" She cried. I stopped and calmed down and held her close. I forgotten I had a temper but I didn't want loose it so I sat next to her and hugged her. Inside I was still angry and hurt that she waited till now to tell me but this was the woman I love and I can't stay mad.

It was quiet yet again until the baby was fussing. I took the child and rocked her. "Shh, daddy is here" I said smiling a bit. Helga smiled as she whipped her tears away. "So how did your parents take the news?" I asked as I poked the little girl nose.

She shook her head and stood up and walked over to the window. "Mariam was said and said she failed as a mother even though she actually did. Big Bob was most upset almost killed me but I ran to my room and locked it. Olga came back from her studies to come and take me in. She didn't like how Big Bob treated me all these years. He'd beat me, force me to do things for him that I didn't want to do and make me cook because Mariam was a drunkie and would burn everything she cook." She replied in a mono tone voice. I growled a bit at the fact that she's been beaten by that monster. No wonder she wore sweaters or hoodies to hide the marks. There would have been times she would be absent and the excused was always that she wasn't feeling well. Rage built up but I calmed it down. I sat on the bed and sighed. "Who knew my life would end like this. Senior year, having a daughter and find things out that I was so blind to. I feel so stupid!" I said angrily. Helga got scared. I looked at her and looked down. "I am sorry. Just all of this just hit me out of nowhere." I got up and looked at the baby. "What is her name by the way? I never got to ask" I asked as I rubbed her small cheek with my finger.

"Her name is Laura Mable Pataki" Helga said as she put the baby back in the carrier. "I have to go now. I wasn't supposed to bring her outside this long. I texted you the address where I will be staying at. Can you please bring Phoebe over also. I don't like keeping secrets from my best friend. It's best if she knows" Helga said as she placed a blanket over her daughter and began to walk out the office. I nodded and felt like my whole world came crashing down to my face. The nurse told the teachers that I wasn't feeling well that I will be in her office. I sat in the nurse's office until Study Hall. I texted Gerald that he'll see in in Study Hall and replied back alright. I got up and walked to class. Sid, Stinky and Harold asked me where I was. I just told them I wasn't feeling good but I feel better. I walked into the room and saw Gerald and Phoebe in the back using the computers.

I sat in between them both. Gerald looked at me and instantly knew something was wrong. I didn't have the heart to tell him but I worked up the courage and pulled both him and Phoebe out of class and took an early lunch.

"Dude you okay. Your mood suddenly changed" Gerald asked worried about me.

"Did everything go okay with Helga?" Phoebe asked worried

"Helga? She's still around. I thought she moved due to her father" Gerald said confused. I guess that's what everyone was told, that Helga moved away.

"No. I brought you two out here to tell you the real reason why we haven't seen Helga in a while" I said sighing hard. Gerald held Phoebe hand and was a bit scared of what the news might be.

"Well what is is man?" Gerald asked not wanting to wait forever for an answer. Phoebe nodded along with Gerald respond.

I sat down on a ledge and looked at both of them. "Apparently after Rhonda's holiday party, I thought I took Helga home. Turns out she spent the night at my house. W- We had sex and I guess I was too drunk to remember to put on a condom and things happened. Helga didn't talk to me because I guess I took her innocence away. She was more quiet and antisocial. She then found out something that would change her life." I said clenching my hand.

"That was?" Gerald asking still a bit clueless.

Phoebe had fear in her eyes like she knew where I was going with this story. "Arnold you didn't… Did you" Phoebe asked and I nodded which caused her to put her hands against her mouth in shock. Gerald looked at her and then back at me. "What's going on? I don't understand" He asked tapping his foot. I pointed at Phoebe for her to explain.

"Gerald, Arnold is a father" She replied so bluntly and tears fell down her face.

Gerald was lost still until he register what was told to him. "So you mean to tell me. Helga got pregnant and she had your child." He asked me

I nodded in shame and Gerald was surprised to hear that. He looked at me as I had three heads. Phoebe was crying to find out her best friend has a child. Gerald got up and paced back and forth. Phoebe looked at him as he did. "She also told me to bring you both over so you can meet my daughter Laura" I said as I stood up. Phoebe nodded with agreement on seeing her. Gerald nodded also and gave me a huge.

"Listen no matter, what happens I'm here for you. This may be the most shocking thing I have heard but I got your back and so does Phoebe." Gerald said as we broke the hug and smiled. I was glad to have friends like this to support me through everything.

* * *

 _ **Author Note: Surprise! No not yet. well you will be soon. Tehehe. Tell me what you think! Sorry that there is no sexual things in this chapter. I just wanted to get to the point. Hope you enjoy and review and tell me how I am doing so far! Nya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title: Breaking Reality_**

 ** _Previously_** ** _in Chapter two: Arnold was told the truth after what happened when they went to Rhonda's holiday party last year. Arnold had no memory of what happened which caused Helga to get pregnant and not saying anything. Arnold was very upset at her choice of not saying anything but in the end forgave her and wants to be in the child's life. He told his best friend Gerald and his girlfriend Phoebe. They were both shocked and surprised. At the end they accepted him for what ever choice he made and decided to go visit the child after school._**

 ** _Author's Note: Hey, I hope you are enjoying this so far. I will try to update as much as possible. I have limited internet access so bare with me ^^; Sory for the wait but here it is._**

 _ **I do not own Hey Arnold or the characters. They are Craig Barrte work.**_

* * *

Chapter 3 Changes

Helga's POV

I get on the bus and head home with little Laura sleeping soundly. She is a quiet baby at times but she cries for attention. It was a long ride home but I got there in one piece. I got off the bus and walked the rest of the way home. It was only a two block walk away from the house. I walked to the house and opened the door. The smell of fruit filled the air. I put little Laura in her bed and took off her clothes and left her in her oneie. Once everything was done, Laura was changed and sleeping, I sat on my bed and looked at my wall. Summer was dying out and soon enough it would be fall.

I took out my picture of Arnold and I that we took in middle school of us both soak from the April Flood dance and smiled. "Oh my love, I am so sorry for have ruining your life like this with this child I bared from your sperm. Please forgive me as I did wrong. I just wanted to make sure you lived happily. You don't have to be in our lives but I just wanted you to know before it was too late." I said as tears fell from my eyes and onto the picture. Laura has been sleeping for an hour while I cooked dinner. Living alone is hard and was harder when you have a child to take care of. I'm seriously thankful that Olga pays for the rent and while I work to get what my child needs. I slipped into something more comfortable, shorts and a tang.

As I begin to drift off to sleep Laura was crying. I sighed, got up, walked over to her crib and picked her up. Since I'm home alone I breastfed her. Doctors told me I had to in order for her to keep her body strong when she gets older. Once she seemed like she was done I burped her but she threw up on me instead. I put her down in her play pen and changed my shirt. I then changed her diaper and carried her.

"Who's my little girl" I said in a cute baby voice

Laura just stared at me as I did so. I laid her down and carefully on my bed and played peekaboo with her. No smile. She was only one month old born August 5 right at midnight.

* * *

 _ **Flashback last month.**_

"Come on baby sis you can do it. Bring my niece into this wonderful world" Olga said as she held my hand. I wanted nothing more to just slap her, but I had to continue to keep my breathing and pushing.

"She almost here. I can see her head" The doctor said

"Push!" Mariam said as she held my other hand. To my surprise she accepted her grandchild and was willing to help me.

"I AM TRYING! THIS HURTS YOU KNOW!" I yelled out as I tried pushing once more. The room was hot and sweaty due to the fact it was the middle of summer and the AC wasn't helping. Too much people were in the room helping me to deliver this child into the world. My father was in the waiting room from what my mom told me.

I kept on pushing and pushing. Olga held my hand and was too eager to meet her new baby niece. I sighed and laid my head back. I then took another deep breath and pushed for the last time. I heard crying a few seconds and I felt relived. The doctors cut her cord and cleaned her up. My mom was crying and so was Olga. The doctors walked over to me with my new bundle of joy. She stopped crying when she was placed in my arms. I started to tear up knowing I brought another human into the world. My mother took my picture after the doctors cleaned me up and transferred me to another room. I held my daughter close to me. I rubbed her small head. Olga stayed overnight and then left in the morning because she had work in the morning.

The doctor came in to check in on us. The baby was in the little hospital crib that they had. She was wrapped up and had a bow in her hair.

"Hello Ms. Pataki. I'm Doctor Kate. I'll be monitoring you and your baby's health for the next few days. The first question is what do you want to name the baby?" She asked me with a sweet kind smile.

"Laura Mable Pataki" I said happily as I looked over at her sleeping.

"That's a beautiful name" She said as she wrote that down a piece of paper and have me sign it. She walked out and I carried Laura in my arms smiling at what I created. I was proud to be a mother.

 _ **Flashback over.**_

* * *

"I am proud to be your mother Laura. Even if you cannot understand me now you will when you get older" I said as I carried her and put her in her crib and lay on the couch. I looked at the time and it said 3:15pm. I totally forgot Arnold will be come over soon. My heart raced and I cleaned up the house a bit even though it wasn't mess to begin with. 20 minutes gone by and I heard a knock on my door. I tried to keep my heart from jumping out of my chest. I got up, opened it and saw it was Arnold with Phoebe and Gerald. I let them in and Phoebe gave me a big hug and I gave her one back. I'm glad I was missed. Gerald also gave me a hug which made me smile a bit.

I didn't make eye contact with Arnold because I still felt bad for what's going on. I sat them down in the living room and ran to the other room, then came back with a baby monitor. Phoebe sat next to Gerald on the couch and Arnold sat on the one seated couch. I turned on the TV and put it on a low volume.

"Anyone want anything to drink?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence among us all.

"No thanks" Gerald replied with a smile.

"We ate before we got here" Phoebe said happily

"Oh okay." I said as I pulled up a chair from the kitchen to sit with them in the living room. "I guess Arnold told you the news" I said looking down.

Gerald and Phoebe looked at me and nodded their heads. "Yes he did and I was pretty shocked. But I'm glad you're alright. Still weird to know my best friend has a child" Gerald said as he fumbled with his fingers.

"Yes he did indeed. I felt a bit hurt that you didn't tell me Helga. I thought I was your best friend but over all I'm glad you're safe" Phoebe said as she tried to sit still.

"I know I'm seriously sorry for that. I just didn't want to feel as If I were running your lives. So I got a job downtown to support little Laura." I replied and I looked at Arnold for a quick second. He looked back and looked lost. My heart jumped a bit seeing that look of his.

"Well enough of this sad crap. I want see my goddaughter!" Gerald said with pride.

"Same here. I am her godmother" Phoebe said happily.

"Well she's sleeping right now but before you do see her I need you to wash your hands before you do. I'm just avoiding her from getting sick" I replied happily. My friends accepted me for who I was and I was proud. Soon enough I heard crying from the baby monitor and I went to go get her. I came back out with her in my hands and Phoebe smile with joy.

"Aww she so small but cute, I can't believe you made this cutie" Phoebe said as she stood next to me looking at Laura.

Gerald stood up and looked for himself and smiled. "Heh she has your nose Arnold" He said as he softly poke her small nose.

Arnold must have been in a daze because it seem like he didn't even notice me carrying her. Phoebe and Gerald went to wash their hands and came back. I gave Laura to Phoebe. She sat on the couch and Gerald sat next to her and smiles as he tried making faces at her. I tapped Arnold arm to come follow me. I took him into my bedroom and closed the door.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked looking worried.

He snapped out of it and seemed confused. "I'll try it's still all new to me. I'm a father to a small child. I don't even know how to explain that to my grandparents. I want to be in this child's life and want to make up for the time I lost with her." Arnold said as she sighed in defeat. I sat next to him and hugged him.

"You don't have to ruin your life to make our happy. I want you to do well in school and I want you to graduate" I said as I rubbed his back.

"But I want to do all that with you by my side. Helga, I loved you since middle school and was always scared to tell you but you were dating some other guy at the time. So I knew I have lost the battle to your heart and I started dating Lila. Lila and I were on and off because we didn't click that way. You and I stopped talking for a while especially after ninth grade. You hardly ever talked to me after I dated Lila. I then wanted to change things between us our junior year but I guess I changed way too much and ended up knocking you up. I'm still sorry and want to make it up" He said as he held my hand and I blushed deeply.

"Arnold says he wants me. He's lying. I know he's lying. He's only doing this because he fucked up and now is trapped with a child by me. Stupid stupid stupid" I thought to myself and pulled my hands away from him. He looked down and I brought his head back up. "You don't trust me do you?" He asked quietly. I nodded honestly and he hugged me close. "I'll make it my mission to show you that you can trust me and that I want to be in this child's life." He said proudly. I blushed deeply at my hero and hugged him tight. He hugged me back and I cried a bit. He rubbed my back and we both jumped once we heard a knock on the door. I went to open it and Phoebe stood there with a nervous look as she held Laura.

"What happened?" I asked curiously

"Laura threw up all over Gerald" Phoebe said with a smirk on her face.

Arnold busted out laughing and ran out the room to see this for himself. I walked behind him and gasped seeing Gerald shirt covered in baby throw up. I laughed along with Arnold and offered him a new shirt. He took it and washed up.

I took Laura from Phoebe as she went to go help Gerald with his problem. I had to change Laura outfit again since she was dirty. Arnold looked at me and noticed she had his eye color. They were a nice light green color. I finished changing her and feeding her. I handed her to Arnold and he seemed happy.

"Hi little Laura. I'm your daddy and you're my little princess" He said as she kissed her and rocked her back to sleep. It was good to see that he wanted to help but I still felt guilty. It was time that everyone had to leave so they said their goodbyes. Arnold stayed a bit longer to spend some more time with his daughter then left. I put the sleeping Laura to bed and I went to bed myself. I'm just waiting for the unexpected.

* * *

Arnold's POV

Took the bus home but the bus ride seemed long. When I finally arrived to the boarding house I realized that I was late for dinner. Grandpa and grandma were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. I tried to walk by but grandpa knew it was me.

"Are you just coming in now Shortman?" Grandpa said as he turned around.

"Yea I had to do some things afterschool and now I have a lot of homework I must get done by tomorrow" I said as sat in the chair.

"That's great! I'm guess you made new friends also?" He question.

"Not really. Same friends since preschool." I yawned

"You should get some sleep. You can take your food to school tomorrow if you don't eat it to night gumba" Grandma said as she put the last plate away

I smiled and got up. "Thanks grandma" I said as I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs. I left my grandparents there to talk. I managed to make it upstairs to my room. I closed to door and stripped down to my boxers. I took out my books and got started on my paper due first thing in the morning. I then started my math homework and I started to doze off. I fell asleep at my desk. I woke up to a text from Helga.

"Goodnight my love. I hope school goes well for you. Me and your daughter Laura will be waiting for you I guess" My eyes widen because I just remember that I was now a father and my life was going to change. My head was spinning and I lay on my bed and knocked out.

The rain poured down hard as I was woke up the next morning. The boarding house was quiet which seemed weird to me. I got up, washed up and then got dress as soon I was done with that I head downstairs. I walked to the living room to see that Grandpa was there reading the newspaper on his couch. "Good morning I said as I walked in and sat in front of him"

He looked over at me and put his paper down. "Good morning to you too. How was your sleep?" He asked with a smile

"I am doing pretty well. I tried staying up to finish some homework" I replied.

"That's good. Say Pookie told me she was dreaming about fish. Isn't that weird" He said as he looked at me with a smile.

I looked back confused but I ignored it. "Anyway grandpa, I wanted to talk to you about something important. I don't know how you would take this news but I don't like keeping secrets. I rather tell you this now than later. I said as I felt my body getting tensed up.

Grandpa just crossed his arms and looked at me. "Is this important thing going to change your life?" He asked as if he had a clue of what I may say.

I looked at him shocked a bit and nodded. Fear was taking over my mind about saying this. "Remember Helga?" I began talking

"Oh you mean the girl with one eyebrow but she shaved the middle so she can make it two. She was also your middle school crush. Yes I remember her, what about her you want to talk about?" He replied happily

I blushed when he called her my crush. "A- Anyway, Helga left school the middle of junior year of high school but she's back now" I continued

"And you confessed your love for her. Aww way to go!" He said clapping and giggled at my reaction.

I rolled my eyes and pouted a bit. "Grandpa, can we please stay on topic!" I raised my voice and he giggled while nodding. "Like I was saying, while Helga was pregnant when she left and last month she gave birth to a baby girl named Laura"

He looked a bit shocked but it seemed he was expecting this answer. "So she got preggers and left school, the question is who the daddy is" He said with a serious look.

I gulped hard and rubbed the sweat off my forehead. "To my surprise, I am the father to Laura. Helga is my baby mother and I am the baby's father. I replied. The area was quiet.

"Oh Arnold, I already know" He finally responded

My jaw dropped a bit and looked at him with a look. "How?" I asked

He chuckled and folded his hands together. "Remember when I said Pookie said she had a dream of fish" He started and I nodded. "Well there is an old saying that says if you dream of fish that someone close to you is pregnant. Plus I saw the text she left you on your phone when I went to tuck you in. The real question is, are you going to step up? He asked crossing his arms. I was more shocked that he knew and waited for me to tell him. I shook my head back to my senses.

"I am going to step up and be a father to my daughter" I said proudly as I stood up.

"You know you will have to balance out school and your child. This isn't about you anymore. This is about your child now" He reminded me.

I sighed and I nodded. "I know, grandpa"

"I still want to see her. My first great granddaughter" He said happily

I chuckled. "You'll see her soon"

"Okay, I'll be waiting" He replied as he picked up the paper and started to read again.

I walked back upstairs and felt relieved that everyone is okay with this. I went inside and saw a text from Helga.

"Good morning. Just making checking up on you"

I smiled and thought that I should go see her before school starts. I texted her back. "I'll see you both lovely ladies soon" I put my books and homework in my bag, I also took my favorite blanket and stuffed it in my bag. I grabbed my umbrella and walked downstairs and saw Suzie in the kitchen making coffee. She seemed tried and exhausted.

"Hey Arnold" She said as she saw me.

"Good morning Suzie. You seem tried" I replied as I grabbed a banana and an apple juice box.

She yawned. "Yes, Oskar and I were out last night but now I have to work today. I don't want to but I have to" She replied and poured milk with her coffee.

"Well I hope your day goes great" I said as I put the snacks in my bag and put the bag on my back, then grabbed my umbrella.

"Thank you Arnold. I hope the same for you" She replied as she blew on her coffee. "I'm leaving!" I yelled as I walked out the front door. I walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus. The bus arrived and I took it to Helga's house. I knocked on her door and waited outside in this rain. Helga finally answered the door and I walked in. She looked cute with bedhead. I took off my sneakers and jacket, then sat down on the couch. She sat on my lap next to me.

"So how was Laura?" I asked

"She's good. Sleeping at the moment." She replied.

"I can only stay for a few more minutes. I have class but I did bring this" I said as I went into my bag and took out my blanket. I handed it to her and she looked confused. "It's was my favorite blanket when I was younger. I want Laura to have it. It is cleaned and brings good luck" I said with a smile. She seemed cranky when I looked at her.

"But this is blue. She's a girl and plus she has a few blankets that she likes" Helga said as she handed me back the blanket.

"So what. I want her to at least have something of mine" I replied handing it back.

"No Arnold. She fine of what she have" She said shoving it back at me.

I grew a bit angry. "What's your deal? I'm trying to do something nice. You texted me as if you were in a good mood. What happened?" I said crossing my arms annoyed.

"The problem is I don't want her having that. I want to raise her the best way possible" Helga said.

"Sounds like a lot of bullshit to me. What's really going on?" I said now getting pissed off.

"Nothing. Don't you have school to go to? It's best if you leave" She said a bit annoyed.

"Not until I know what's going on. If you didn't want me here you could have told me ahead of time. Did you even read my text?" I asked holding the blanket.

"No. I was in the shower while she was sleeping" She replied.

"If you showered like you said you were I would smell soap off of you." I said annoyed with this conversation already.

She sighed annoyed. "Arnold this isn't a good time. I have to get Laura dressed and myself ready for work" She replied annoyed

"And I have school, which you should be in also" I corrected her.

She balled up her fits and then pointed at the door. "Get out!" She raised her voice. I felt hurt a bit and growled a bit.

"Why are you all of a sudden a bitch? You were happy to tell me that I was a father to a child you have and now you treat me like shit. Come on now!" I raised my voice back.

"Get the fuck out!" She yelled angrily

"What is the fucking problem? Are you on your period or something? All I wanted to do is see my daughter. IF she's mine from the way your acting I'm not even sure" I said but I think I may have crossed the line because the next thing I know I got a slapped to my face. I'm so confused on what's going on. I then hear crying and I run over to the bedroom and I see Big Bob there. My eyes widen and I took a step back. A rush of fear went through my body. He was holding Laura as she cried in his arms.

"H- Hello sir" I said with a low voice.

He stared at me and grinned. "So you're the father of my granddaughter. I knew it" He laughed as he tried rocking Laura to sleep.

I see why Helga wanted me to leave so bad. I should have listen but now I'm stuck here. I gulped hard and nodded. "Y- Yes Mr. Pataki" I responded shaking a bit.

"Helga!" He said a bit loudly. She walked in looking at me in shamed. She gave me that look as she tried to tell me but I was too stubborn to listen. She then looked at her father. "Yes dad?" She questioned.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Big Bob asked her.

She shook her head. "No he isn't. He's just a friend. Well he's Laura's father" She explained and he looked at me.

"Don't you have school to go to?" Big Bob asked.

I nodded.

"You should get going. Don't want to be late now do you?" Big bob asked me and I shook my head. I looked at Helga and felt sorry for her.

"Can I at least say bye to my child?" I asked in a shaky voice

"Just get to school!" He said as he raised his voice. I sighed and felt defeated as I didn't know what to do. Helga walked me out and I saw the look in her eyes. I kissed her forehead and promised her I'll be back. I gave her the blanket for good luck. I put my sneakers on, grabbed my jacket and put on my bag. I then left with a small headache

I walked the rest of the way to school in this rain. I get into the building and go to my locker, put my things in there and then went to homeroom. Surprisingly I wasn't late to school. Sid and Stinky were talking about some new show, Rhonda was talking to Nadine about the latest fashion, Harold and Big Patty was arm wrestling each other. They have been at that since middle school. Gerald and Phoebe were in the back again kissing one another.

"Hey love birds" I said as I sat down

Gerald broke away from her lips and looked at me. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much. I went over to Helga's this morning and Big Bob was there. I wasn't able to see my child" I whispered annoyed.

"Big Bob was there? Why? Gerald asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea. I try to mind my business" I replied

Phoebe looked down. "Oh no" She mumbled

Gerald and I looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" I asked her in concerned

"Well Big Bob isn't a nice person" Phoebe said sadly. "I see he found her. This could be bad" She added in a very low voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Gerald asked worried

"I- I promised not to tell!" Phoebe said very quietly

I started shaking on what she was saying. I stood up and looked at her. "Tell me!" I sort of yelled a bit scaring her. Gerald made me sit down since I was attracting attention towards us. She got scared and Gerald patted her back. "Just say it babe" He replied calmly

"She made me promise but I guess I have to break it. Big Bob use to abuse Helga at times when he was drunk. He would start problems with her and laugh about it. Which is why Helga always wore a hoodie to school to not show off her marks? There would be days were she wouldn't come to school because he hurt her that bad. I'm not sure what he is planning to do with her now. He wasn't supposed to know where she was living because that was her safe zone. Now that he found her, who knows what he'll do next." Phoebe said scared to even look at me.

Anger filled up in my body. I felt like a boiling pot already to explode from what I just heard. Too much was running through my mind. I stood up in anger and the class looked at me as I banged my hand on the table and ran out with Gerald and Phoebe behind me. "I just started senior year and I find out I have a child, I then find out that Helga's dad abused her and may do it again. Can this day get anymore worse?!" I thought to myself as I walked out the front door of the school building with the other two fowling me. It was raining hard which means something is going on. My fucking child is in there and if he laid a hand on her so help me god. I picked up the pace and ran as fast as I could to Helga's apartment. I was running too fast that I left them way behind.

I finally arrived there and knocked on the door loud enough so I can be heard. The door wouldn't open so I rammed my body against it over and over until I knocked it down. I heard Laura crying hard and saw that she was in the play pen. Gerald and Phoebe finally caught up. I picked up Laura and gave Phoebe to her. She stood behind while me and Gerald grabbed knives. We quietly walked to the bedroom and saw Helga lying unconscious and bruised.

"Helga!" I said as I put the knife down and run to her. I checked her pulse but it was very low to the point it couldn't be felt. "Call 911!" I yelled as I carried her in my arms and laid her on the bed. I rubbed her face and I felt my anger rise. Gerald was shocked and called 911. As he was on the phone I tried a few things to wake up Helga. "Please stay with me" I said as tears ran down my face as I tried to put her clothes back on.

911 came, checked her and put her on the stretcher. They asked me questions as I carried Laura in my arms. She had quiet down a bit and I thank Phoebe and Gerald for staying with me. We all when to the hospital in the ambulance and Helga were rushed in her own room.

They took Laura from my arms and did a check up on her. Thank god no bruises or cuts. She was just hungry. They did put her under care. We waited in the waiting room and I just started crying. "Why…?" I asked as I broke down and Gerald patted my back. What a morning this is…

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Sorry for delay. I hope this chapter answered some questions that everyone has been wanting to know. Review it if you like and tell me what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Title: Breaking Reality_**

 ** _In the last chapter: After find out he had a child, he told his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend. They went to go visit Helga and Laura to see how where they doing. Arnold and Helga talked to one another about how things will work out for Arnold. Laura had thrown up on Gerald which made everyone laugh. Later on that day Arnold had gone home to finish his homework but fell asleep after completing the first page. He had woken the next day and thought it was best if he told his grandpa what's going on but to his surprise his grandpa already knew what was going on. He accepted him for his choice. Arnold was happy and went to get ready for school and saw a text from Helga. He then decides to go visit her after he was done. He took his favorite blanket and goes to her house. He arrived and was happy about seeing her. He gives her the blanket but Helga started acting weird towards him. They began arguing, she kicking him but then he hears Laura crying. He walked to the back of room and saw Big Bob there. Bob tells Arnold to go to school and listens. Once arriving to school and telling his friends about what happened Phoebe tells him what's really going on and they rushed to Helga's house in the rain to find out she has been passed out on the floor hurt due to Big Bob._**

 ** _Author's note: I'm sorry for the grammar_** ** _problems. Grammar isn't really my friend and I have a learning disability so my grammar is a bit off but I will try my best to make this story make more sense and enjoyable. Thanks for feedback so back. I will work harder on this. ^^_**

 ** _I do not own these characters. All credit goes to Craig Barrett._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 Too much**_

 _ **Helga's POV**_

I wake up in a low lighted room. Not sure where I was or what happened. My mind is just a bit blank. I tried siting up but notice I was strapped down with and IV stuck in my right arm and a small flat screen on the wall. I looked to my left and right and see nothing but hospital things. My body was sore and I felt major pain. It then hit me that I was in the hospital. I pressed the buzzer to call a doctor.

A nurse came in. She turned on the light and I covered my eyes due to the brightness. "Chimney are you trying to blind me?" I replied covering my face.

"Oh I'm sorry" She replied.

"It's fine. Now can you tell me why am I here?" I asked confused

"Well you had an accident and your friends brought you here." She said and I was more confused.

"Accident... what kind of accident" I asked as my memory was a blur.

"Your friend's said something about your father. I'm not sure but you are in a safe place now" She said with a nice smile.

I felt my brain spinning and my heart wanted to jump out of my chest. "Where's my baby? Where is my daughter?" I said quickly sitting up but was brought back down to lay down by the nurse.

"Don't move. You have a sprained side and a few bruised bones" She explained

"I don't care about me. I care about my baby" I said getting pissed off with this woman

"Your baby is just fine. She under hospital care and the baby father is with her. I'll get them only if you promise to sit still or you'll give yourself more damage" She said putting the blanket on me. I nodded to agreement. The nurse then walked out to get them. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what had happened that landed me here.

* * *

 _ **Flashback earlier that day**_

I closed the door after Arnold had left. I walked over to my bedroom and growled. "Can you put my daughter down? How did you find me anyway. Stop stalking me!" I yelled as I grabbed Laura out of his arms.

"Listen here you little whore. Don't you dare talk back to me like that. Just because you gave birth like the little slut that you are doesn't mean shit." Big Bob answered

"I am not a whore nor a slut. You are just a horrible father which is why I moved out. I don't want Laura growing up with that." I replied putting her down in the play pen. "Now can you please leave before I call the cops" I said as I pointed to the door. He laughed and grabbed my hand and threw me against the wall. I struggled to break free. He laughed that I tried to break free. I kicked his stomach and he let me go causing me to fall to the ground. I tried to run away but he picked me up and slammed me to bed. He slapped me, punched my side and thew me on the ground.

I tried getting up but he kicked me down. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall. The air escape my lung and I stuggled to break free. He slapped me on my side and I cried out in pain. I felt weak against him. I then was slammed against the wall again but it was my head this time. I hit the ground and tired to get up again. I heard cry but couldn't moved. I looked at Bib Bob as he was laughing because he knew he had won this round. "H- Hurt m- me a- as much as you want. J- Just don't touch my baby" I said as I felt my mind go fuzzy and the room was spinning. He kicked my side once more. I then blacked out on my bedroom floor as Laura was crying.

 _ **Flashback over**_

* * *

I shook in fear, remembering that I was beaten this bad that I had to end up in this place. Soon enough Arnold walked in with Laura in his arms. He walked over and I cried out grabbed my daughter from him and sobbed as I rubbed her little head. Arnold looked at me worried and I felt the guilt come out from him.

"Hey…" Arnold said as he sat by my bedside. I couldn't look at him knowing I'm ruining his life.

"Hey…" I said as I poked Laura's nose softly.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked in a monotone voice and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Yes, I will be." I replied.

"I don't feel like you'll be safe. Why was your dad there in the first place?" He asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I- I don't want to talk about it. How did you know to come back?" I asked as I handed Laura to him and he put her in one of the hospital cribs.

"Phoebe told me what really goes on with your father and you. I wanted to make sure you was okay. Once I got there you were passed out and I had Gerald call 911. Now you need to talk. Tell me what's going on" He asked really angrily

I felt the guilt for not telling him come to my mind but I really didn't want to get people involved in my problems. I didn't want to lie anymore either so I told him everything. I told him how it started whenever I backed talked or when he was angry at the world and took it out on me. I can tell he was beyond pissed off because he punched a hole in the wall. I was beaten around the time we were in middle school. Whenever Mariam was too drunk or out of the house he would become angry and I was always his victim to beat on. I was told if I told he will kill me. I did believe him because he has a stash of guns and weapons hidden in the house. I moved out for my own child's good but I guess he found me. Mariam probably was too drunk and he went through her things to find out where I will be staying after I gave birth.

Arnold wanted him dead from the look on his face. Gerald and Phoebe came in and Arnold told them everything. Gerald wanted him dead also and Phoebe was in tears over this. Hugging me and feeling sorry she didn't see that coming. I felt bad for dragging everyone into my problems. My life is shitty enough I don't want them to suffer the same thing.

"I can't have Laura and you living there. We'll find a newer place for you two to live and be safe" Gerald said while Phoebe nodded to agreeing to this. Arnold just stood quiet. I know he wants to look for my father but I told him not to for his own good. I then was told that Arnold was to take Laura home with him while the doctors keep an eye on me. I was scared enough to leave her alone with anyone but since Arnold is her father I have to trust him. I had to pump enough milk out for her to drink and gave Gerald and Phoebe the keys to the house to go pick up clothes and extra things for the baby. They came back and Laura had to go. I cried a bit knowing I will be away from my baby until I recover. I watched them leave and I went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

I was still angry at what happened. I had rage built up but I was left with Laura so I had to keep my cool. I took a cab home and I didn't have to pay. I had Laura's car seat, carriage and two diaper bags filled with clothes. Who knew taking care of a child would be this much work. I get out the cab and the driver helps me out by bringing all of these things upstairs, then leaves. Everyone in the boarding house was in there room doing their own things too busy to notice I had a child with me.

I put the car seat with Laura in it on top of the kitchen table. I sighed and sat down at the table and looked at this child of mind. I fall asleep once I knew Laura was sleeping. I wake up a few hours later on the couch and all of the boarders surrounding Grandpa. I got up to see what the commotion was about.

"Hey Arnold. Look what your grandpa found. A wittle baby girl" Mr. Hyunh he said smiling. Suzie was so happy to see a young face.

"I wonder who her parents are." Suzie said as she looked at Laura. Grandpa looked happily and rocked the sweet child. I walked passed everyone and stood in front of Grandpa. I saw him smile because he knew it was my child.

"You should let Arnold hold the baby" Suzie said excitedly. Grandpa looked at me and gave me Laura and sat me down in his chair. Everyone awed and took pictures.

"So Arnold does this make you want to have kids in the future." Ernie asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yes Arnold should have children!" Mr. Hyunh said cheerfully

"But children are so much work. They poop and cry. No children for me" Oskar said shaking his head.

"I think Arnold would make a great father. He's such a gentleman" Suzie said smiling at me carrying Laura. Grandpa gave me that look as if I should tell them now. I shook my head and felt bad enough for even bringing her here. He patted my back and looked at everyone. I gave him a look as if I gave him permission to tell them all.

"Well you see this baby right here does have parents." He started.

"So give her back to them. We don't want her here. Babies stink and are annoying" Oskar said. I growled a bit under my breath.

"Oh Oskar, he's probably babysitting this child. Don't go bashing her because she small." Suzie said

"Children are very very nice. Don't be mean" Mr. Hyunh replied

"AS I AM TRYING TO SAY!" Grandpa said as she raised his voice which caused Laura to cry. I got fed up since they weren't listening.

"There there. I got you" I whispered to Laura. I then looked at the boarders, they looked at me back and I shook my head. "You want to know who's baby this is so bad. This is my daughter. I am the father of her. So Oskar if you have a problem with her being here then you get the fuck out!" I said with rage and walked out grabbing her diaper back then walked to my room leaving everyone speechless.

Laura was being fussy as I tried to change her diaper. I manage to change her then give her a bottle and burp her. I then put her in her car seat and put the car seat in her carriage, then tried pushing it forward and back until she fell asleep. I sat on my bed once I realized she was asleep. I missed my second day of school all because of this child of mine. I want to help really I do but this is already too much. To find out I have a child, which her mother was a victim of abuse by her own father and now I'm stuck with this baby until the mother recovers. I don't think I'm going to make it. I know I'm going to crack it's just a matter of time. I sighed and checked my phone three missed calls and a shit load of text from everyone asking me if I was okay.

I fell asleep and woke up around 2am to Laura's whining. I got up and went to check on her. She seemed to have been having a nightmare because she was moving around a lot for a baby. I picked her up and walked around my room until she quiet down a bit. I laid her on my bed and laid next to her. She laid on her back and was kicking around and her head was turned to face me. I placed my childhood blanket on her. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said since I couldn't leave the baby alone

Grandpa walked in and then closed the door. "Hey shortman. How's being a father going?" He asked as he took my computer chair and sat in it near my bedside.

I sighed hard and looked at Laura who fell back to sleep. "It's hard work. I didn't even go to school yesterday due to a lot of things." I growled a bit.

"Well I did warn you about this. You want to be there so you must suffer what comes with being a father" Grandpa said as he crossed his arms together.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Laura who went back to sleep. "This is hard. Helga is in the hospital and I'm left with this!" I said raising my voice looking at Laura angrily

"Whoa there Arnold. You know better to not blame the baby." He said looking at me with a look. "Now why is Helga in the hospital again?" He asked as he got up, picked up Laura and put her in her car seat.

I sighed and took the pillow and held it close to me. "Because her father beats on her" I said quietly

He looked shocked and his eyes widen. "He beats her! Oh my goodness is she going to be alright?" He asked worried

I nodded. "She has a few sprained body parts and a few bruised bones. She'll make a recover soon enough" I replied clenching the pillow tightly

Grandpa looked at me and shook his head. "The real question is are you going to be okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Arnold, just promise me, you won't take this out on this little child. I know your upset and everything is happening all at once but you'll make it through" He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I just sat there and he walked out my room. I laid down and looked at the time. 3am and I am still up. I couldn't go back to sleep so I did the rest of the homework I had. Once I was finished I went to sleep peacefully.

The next morning I had waken up around 7am. I gotten up and stretched from my bed. I saw that Laura wasn't here and I saw a note at my table.

"Hey Arnold, I took Laura from you so you can get some sleep. Don't worry she's safe. Love Grandma" I smiled once I read that. I went to take a shower then got dressed. I headed downstairs and saw everyone making cute faces at Laura. It made me smile a bit but I still felt guilty about all of this. I walked in the kitchen and saw Oskar looked at me with a rude look. I stuck up my middle finger implying I don't give a fuck about what he was feeling.

"Listen Arnold. That baby doesn't need to live here. He can go back with it's momma" Oskar said rudely

I turned my head towards him and growled. "Shut the fuck up you money hungry bitch. My child isn't going anywhere just because you don't like it. Like I said you can get the fuck out. I don't want to see your face" I said angrily about to loose it with this fool. Suzie heard us and grabbed Oskar. He looked pretty pissed off with him.

"Oskar, if you cannot accept the baby being here then you must leave. No one is changing there live style for you" Suzie said pissed off

"But Suzie" Oskar begged for her to understand. She ignored him and walked away with him following behind.

I sighed and made myself something to eat. Grandma walked in and was holding Laura and it made me smile. I got up and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry Laura I cannot being you to school but daddy loves you" I said as I put my plate in the sink and washed it.

"Don't worry Arnold we'll take good care of her" Grandma said happily

I smiled and nodded. "I know. Thanks I owe you big time." I said as I ran upstairs, grabbed my bag stuffed it with my books in it, then ran downstairs and out the door. I was late for school. I ran the whole way there because I know I missed the bus.

* * *

I reached the school building I lost my breath. I put my stuff in my locker and took out my English book. I missed homeroom bu I made it on time for my first class. I sat in my seat and sighed. The teacher asked for the homework and we all gave it up. He the told us we were going to read a book and write about it. Rhonda looked at me and passed me a note. It said "We need to talk" I shook my head and couldn't bare anymore news.

The day went by quick. Everyone had to seem to avoid me besides Gerald and Phoebe. I sat next to them in study hall and placed my head against the table. Rhonda had walked over with Nadine, Lila and Harold. I looked up and saw them. I groaned and laid back aganist the chair.

"Arnold we wanted to know if this was true" Rhonda said as she handed me the school's newspaper. I looked at it and it said in bold print. " **ARNOLD IS A DADDY?! READ ABOUT IT IN PAGE 3"** My eyes widen and looked at them.

"What the fuck. Who wrote this?" I asked getting pissed off.

"We don't know but it sort of make sense though" Nadine said giggling

I wanted to rip off her head for laughing

"So it's true Arnold?" Lila asked as if she were about to breakdown into tears.

"Oh it's true. He gotten Helga pregnant. That's why she stopped coming around spring time. Arnold you dog" Rhonda said laughing. I jumped over the table to try and punch her in the face but Harold and Gerald was holding me back. Rhonda and Nadine laughed. "You got the school's whore pregnant" Rhonda said as she notice everyone coming around us.

"Helga is not a whore" Phoebe protested

"Oh really? Enlighten us the details." Nadine said with a cocky grin.

"She is not! Stop calling her a whore!" Phoebe said getting angry

"Who said I was a whore?" A voice came above us all. We turned to see Helga standing before us. "Cool it football head I got this" Helga said crossing her arms. She had on jeans, a sweater and a baseball cap on. She still seemed weak to me.

"Helga what are you doing here." I said as I broke free from the guys. "You're supposed to be laying down in bed" I replied looking at her worried.

"Don't worry too much. I am a fighter after all. I'll heal soon plus the doctors told me I was able to leave since all I really needed was rest but the marks and pail will heal on there own time." Helga replied with a grin.

"So you were in the hospital what for being a smut?" Nadine said laughing

"Nadine you really shouldn't be trashing my name, same to you Rhonda." Helga said looking at them both.

"Oh why not. You gotten pregnant and left the school to be a whore" Rhonda replied..

Helga grinned and crossed her arms. "Well let's just say I can make you feel so low about yourself quickly" Helga said pulling up a chair and sitting in it.

"I'll like to see you try" Rhonda said as she was challenging Helga

"Fine you asked for it" Helga smirked. The whole room grew quite. "I remember when you and Curly was having a secret relationship behind everyone's back. You even fucked Curly in the girls bathroom. You aborted your child that you had because you didn't want it. At least I kept my child. Plus you and Nadine had ya moments when you two had sex in the girls locker room after school hours. So before you try and trash talk me remember I know everything. Like you I have eyes and ears that tell me all" Helga said as she crossed her arms and looked at Rhonda face.

Rhonda looked back in horror and Nadine just looked like she was about to snap. "C- Curly really Rhonda?" Nadine asked pissed off.

"I- I can explain! Helga how dare you!" Rhonda said scared and shaken

"I told you plenty of times princess don't mess with me and now you go what's coming to you" Helga said with a cocky smile.

Nadine ran off and Rhonda looked back at Helga. "I'm not done with you yet. Nadine wait" Rhonda said as she ran after Nadine.

Everyone was just shocked and confused on what just happened. I walked over to Helga and she smiled. I sighed and sat down as everyone questioned he both of us. Will I ever hear the end of this...

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Well there seems to be a lot going on. Hopefully Arnold can keep his cool. Well find out what happens next chapter. Review please and thank you! Nya!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: Breaking R**_ _ **eality**_

 _ **Author's note: I am sorry for not updating**_ _ **Friday**_ _ **or the weekend. My mother was in the**_ _ **hospital and I had to rush and go see her. She doing fine now.**_

 _ **In the last chapter:**_ _ **Arnold**_ _ **had found what Big Bob really does to Helga when no none is watching which had pissed him off. He was then stuck with Laura for the night and had to deal with the boarders. He didn't like the idea of Laura having to be with him since he just found out she was his. Grandpa tired to talk some sense into him. Oskar didn't want the baby in the house to begin with which made Arnold pissed off and tell him off a couple of times. Once he had reached the school Rhonda tried to put him on blast with the school's newspaper. He almost wanted to kick her ass until Helga showed up and schooled Helga which made her back off and run off.**_

 _ **I do not own these characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 Helga's choice and Arnold's problem**_

 _ **Helga's POV**_

I sat in the chair as my classmates asked questions. Sid being the one with many.

"So Helga is it true. You got knocked up and left school?" Sid asked eagerly to know the answer.

"Yes and no. I didn't leave school I'm still in rolled to school I just have to be away for another month until my baby is at least two months old. I take all my classes online so I'll be at the same level as you guys. I do not plan to drop out because I have a child. I always work at a store nearby" I said with a smirk.

"But who takes care of the baby when you are gone?" Sheena asked

"My mother when she isn't drunk, my sister and I guess now Arnold" I said as I looked at him.

"Well how did you take the news Arnold?" Stinky asked as he looked at him.

"I fainted." Arnold said bluntly

"Well that is a typical reaction for anybody that finds out that they are a father." Sid said. "But I would have ran away if that was me. I couldn't handle being a dad"

Arnold rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He mumbled something underneath his breath.

"So how was child birth" Sheena asked happily to know.

All the guys groaned and got up. I laughed at their reactions. Phoebe snickered and Sheena smiled. The guys left the room and left us girls there.

"It was painful, messy and bloody I guess. But once you hold your child for the first time it the most wonderful moment ever." I said as I felt happy to tell the girls. The bell rang for lunch and the girls got up but me and Phoebe. Phoebe was giving me a look of disappointment and I looked back her.

"What's up Phebs?" I asked her as I rubbed my side.

"Helga are you sure it's safe to come outside after what had happened to you? I mean you suffered some serious damage. You need your rest" Phoebe said worried.

"Like I told the football head, I am fine. I'll heal plus Arnold has been acting strange lately. I wanted to see what's up with him. I also wanted to see my daughter." I replied as I tried to get up but the pain on my side wasn't agreeing to me.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked as she tried to help me up.

"Y-Yea I just need to talk to Arnold." I said as I got up holding my side.

"Where are you planning to stay after you are done talking with him. Surely you cannot go back home" Phoebe said as we walked out the classroom.

"I'll figure it out. Don't you worry about me too much." I said as I patted her back. We arrived to the cafeteria and everyone sat at their tables. I see Arnold and Gerald sit at their same table they had been since freshman year. We walked over to them and sat with them. Phoebe sat down and took out her bento box. When she opened it it was filled with two rice balls, four sushi rolls and a few piece of curry chicken. The smell from her food made me a bit hungry so she offered me a rice ball and I ate it happily. Arnold played with his lunch which was rice, chicken and salad with an apple on the side. Gerald ate a bacon cheeseburger with fries. It was a bit too quiet at this table. Arnold had seemed to be off in his world while Phoebe and Gerald talked about couple things. Arnold then gets up and throws his lunch away, then he walked out of the cafeteria. I got up and followed behind.

"Hey wait" I said walking behind him.

"What do you want?" Arnold asked as he stopped in his place but didn't turn around.

"A- Are you okay? You seem angry lately" I said as I stood there.

He sighed and turn to look at me. "Nothing is wrong. I'll be fine as always. I have to find a way to take care of Laura and stay focus on school" He replied with a dead tone of voice.

My heart jumped once he said that. As it seemed I'm ruining his life and he doesn't want to admit it. "Oh okay. Well I just wanted to let you know that I will be taking Laura today" I said quietly

"Taking her where? I don't want you taking our daughter back into that house until I know that you two will be safe and away from your father" He said in annoyed tone of voice.

"I have places that I can stay. I'll stay with Olga. While I am there try to find a new house for me and Laura to stay in." I said as I held my side which started to hurt more. "I'll just need to pick her up from your house"

He looked at me and shrugged. "We'll go after school then. I can't keep missing classes and it's only been the first week of school. I'm falling behind and I need to make up that work. I can't even go to basketball practice anymore dealing with the things I have to" Arnold said rubbing his head.

Those words his my heart like knifes and I felt more pain around my body. I'm completely fucking up his life. I backed away feeling the tears come to my eyes. I tried to control them and nodded. "I see…" I responded as my voice cracked a bit. He saw the look on my face and tried to hug me. I refused his hug and backed away from him. "I- I just want to be alone" I sad as I ran away from him and down the hallway of the school. Tears feel from my eyes as I ran into the girl's bathroom and cried on the floor. I couldn't bare fucking up his life anymore. I got up washed my face and walked out the school. The pain hit me once again even though I knew I was supposed to stay in bed today. I walked all the way to Arnold's house and knocked on the door.

I guess his grandmother let me in. I walked inside I see all the crazy people Arnold have to live with. I sighed as I walked into his Grandmother's room and saw Laura sleeping soundly. I smile just looking at my bundle of joy. His grandfather smiled and handed me Laura. I hugged her close and smiled. My baby was back in my arms and no one is ever taking her away.

"Does Arnold know that you're taking the baby home?" Phil asked

I didn't look at him because I knew what I was planning to do. "Yes he knows. I'm taking her to my sister's house to live there for a while." I replied feeling my heart beating faster than usual.

"Okay. We'll let me call you a cab so you don't get on the bus with all this stuff" Phil said as he picked up the phone and called a cab. I got Laura ready to leave and I thanked Arnold's grandparents for helping me out. They then helped me put the baby's things in the cab and help me into the cab. Phil paid the driver ahead of time and I was off. I sighed in relief and once we were out of sight of the boarding house I told the driver to take me out of town. I wasn't planning on staying in this city anymore. I want to raise Laura my way and I guess this would be the best way, to leave everyone and stop ruining their lives.

* * *

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

Music class was finally over and I walked to my locker with a lot on my mind. I think I am taking this whole thing out on Helga when it's also my fault. I know I shouldn't get mad but how else am I supposed to feel about these last couple of days. I leaned my head against my locker and let out a big sigh. School was over and the weekend had finally has come.

I grabbed my bag and stuffed it with my books and homework. I get to spend another day with my child. I sighed at the thought and walked out the school building. I wanted a drink and I needed it now. I texted Gerald and the guys to come out for a drink tonight. I got home within 20 minutes and grandpa told me that Helga took Laura to her sister's house. Figures she wouldn't wait till I came back home. At the moment I didn't care I just wanted out of the house. I got dressed and then put my wallet in my back pocket. I went downstairs and Oskar was there with a smile as if he won. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a snack from the cabinet.

"Oh Arnold the baby is gone. Don't you hear that peacefulness without yucky baby here" Oskar said with a smugged look on his face.

I grinned and tapped my foot. "I don't have time to waste to deal with you. I have better things to do" I said as I walked out.

"Good. Because you wouldn't do anything if you tried. I'm glad she's gone stupid smelly brat is what she was" Oskar said laughing but then fell to the ground once my fist connected to his jaw. I then grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall and punched his nose.

"ARNOLD!" I heard a voice said as they pulled me away from now the bloody nose Oskar. I was breathing heavily and my blood was rushing high.

Suzie ran inside and saw Oskar on the floor with a bloody nose and a bruised jaw. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't blame him for hitting you. You kept egging him on" Suzie said as she walked out. I turned around and saw it was Ernie holding me back from beating the shit out of him. He brought me to the living room to try to calm me down along with grandpa. But all they was saying is relax. Everything was going to be okay. I need sleep and blah blah blah. I couldn't take no more and ran out the house. I was done and over with this place and what my life is now. I ran so far away that I didn't even know where I was at. I huffed and puffed punching things as I go. I tried to control myself but I couldn't. The rage in me was so strong that I had blacked out cold.

I woke up to the rain falling and hitting my face. I got up and rubbed my head and looked around where I was. It was too dark to really tell where I was. I took out my phone and it had said 10pm and five missed calls from Gerald. I began walking and realized I was at the park just the side that I've never walked to. The rain poured down and I finally made it to Gerald's house. I knocked on the door and he answered. He was shocked to see my soaked and wet and then offered me dry clothes. Good thing we wear the same size. I changed and sat his bed. With no words to say.

"Hey man, you seem really stressed." Gerald said finally to kill the silence

All I could do was sit there with a blank face. Everything has been going through my mind. I didn't know what to say or handle the stress. I felt myself drifting off to sleep and passing out again.

* * *

 _ **3 months later.**_  
 _ **Normal POV**_

Arnold had woken up from a deep sleep. His grandmother was happy and was in tears to see her grandson had finally awoken. She called everyone in to see him. He was speechless and was still out of it. The tear on their face were joy to seen that he was awake. Arnold looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room and had an IV stuck to him. He tried sitting up but could barely move his body.

Arnold tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth. He felt confused on what had happened to him. Soon enough everyone had to go leaving Arnold there with the doctors monitoring everything. He went back to sleep and woke up the next day to see Gerald's face. Arnold smiled and sat up since he regained his strength back.

"What's up Gerald" Arnold asked in a tired voice.

"Man you had us worried" Gerald replied smiling to hear his best friend's voice again.

Arnold looked around and sighed. "Why am I here and why don't I remember a thing?" Arnold asked

"Dude, you passed out in my house but didn't wake up the next day. I got worried and called my mom. She even tried to wake you up but you didn't move at all. We called 911 and rushed you to the ER where they said you have suffered so much stressed that you put yourself into a coma. I don't know how that is possible but you have been out for three months and it's almost the New Year." Gerald explained.

Arnold was shocked to hear all of this. He looked so confused and lost. He then got out of the bed to look out the window. The floors were covered in nothing but snow and more snow falling from the sky. "I've been out that long that I have missed my own birthday, Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas" Arnold replied quietly not sure of what to think next.

"Well you didn't miss Christmas. That's this Saturday" Gerald said as he was sitting down.

Arnold sat down on his bed and shook his head. "I missed so much school, the homecoming dance and the potluck. God dammit" Arnold said annoyed a bit.

"Yea. But you have an excused absents so you'll still be at the same level as us still" Gerald said. "Well no one can find Helga."

"What do you mean by that?" Arnold asked with a questionable look

"Well we haven't seen her since the day you passed out into a coma. No one has seen her since." Gerald replied

"So she left the city. All I remember was…." Arnold said as his eyes opened wide. "She took my daughter?!" Arnold yelled

"Arnold, you didn't even seemed like you wanted the child after the way you acted those few days of knowing. I guess she didn't want to ruin your life so she left" Gerald said bluntly

Arnold sighed remembering how he act after the whole news being said to him. The guilt has taken over and he grabbed his pillow then yelled in it. "Fuck Helga must hate me. I have to make it up to her somehow" Arnold said freaking out.

Gerald shook his head and crossed his arms. "Helga left. She is nowhere to be found" Gerald said as he watched Arnold freak out.

Arnold stood up and found his clothes nearby. He changed in the bathroom and came out as he was combing his hair. "Well I am going to find her and have her forgive me." Arnold said as he put his sneakers on.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You can't leave like this Arnold. You are still recovering from your coma plus it's really cold outside I don't want you getting sick and ending back here. Think about what you are doing first before you end up jumping the gun." Gerald said as he looked at Arnold.

"I have to. I want to"Arnold said as he slammed his hands onto the bed. "I wan- want to make it right" Arnold said as tears fell from his eyes

"I'm sorry Arnold. I know you want to but you have to stay here until the doctors say your good. It's for your own good buddy" Gerald replied as he felt bad from seeing his friend like this.

Arnold sighed and laid down. Gerald left to get them both something to eat. Arnold waited till Gerald left put his coat on, wrote a note and snuck his way out of the hospital. Gerald came back with food and notice a note on the bed.

 **"Gerald... I just wanted to make things right. Not you or anyone is going to stop me. I don't care if I kill myself in the process I just want to be there for them. I'm sorry but I hope you understand. From Arnold."**

Gerald shook his head and looked out the window and saw that the snow had stopped. "That's one brave kid" Gerald said as he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

 ** _Author's_** _ **note: I'm sorry if there is spelling errors. My mind wasn't really here at the moment. Sorry if this is a short chapter. Just review i and I'll get back to ya. Thanks.. ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Title: Breaking Reality_**

 ** _Previously_** _ **on the last chapter: Arnold had explain to Helga that he has been stressing out about what was going on and how this whole thing has effected his life. Helga felt really bad that she had messed up his life so she decides in order for him to have a normal life she left the city to never return again. Helga takes her and Laura out of the city and hasn't told anyone where they were going. Arnold being so fed up he beats up Oskar for his rude remarks and runs away. Being so stressed out he passed out in the woods to be woken up by the rain a few hours later. He then goes to Gerald's house to relax but is still stressed out to wake up and find out that he had put himself in a coma due to really high stress. He finds out that Helga had left the city and he missed most of everything from his birthday, homecoming dance and much more. He is egaer to make things right but he must start off with Helga and his child before it's too late.**_

 _ **Authors note: Hey guys sorry for the VERY late update. I had gotten a summer job and a lot has been happening lately. I hope you all understand. Also thank you for the reviews I know my grammar isn't all up there but I am trying my very best to make this all sound good and easy to understand. ^^ Nya!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 Reunited**_

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

I couldn't believe that I had just snuck of the hospital. I looked up to the sky and saw the snow falling hard. I don't know how to find them at all. I just want my child in my hands but I don't know where to look. I sighed as I walked around seeing not much cars pass by because of the snow and little to no people out here. I guess this snow has been keeping everyone inside. I finally reached the boarding house but I refused to go inside until my mission was clear. I sighed as I sat on the stairs knowing what a fool I made of myself. I know I'm never going to find her and my child.

I took out my phone and saw a text from Gerald. "Hey man Phebs just told me she knows where Helga is" My eyes opened wide and my heart raced quick. I texted him back. "WHERE IS SHE?" I waited a few minutes for his reply. My phone buzzed as I received another text. "She is as 500 East Boston Plaza. She lives there with Laura. Phoebe is visiting her right now. You would have to take a cross town bus because she doesn't live here in the city no more. I can pick you up with my car where are you located" My heart raced some more after I finally found her location. I texted him back. "I am in front of the boarding house." I get another text a few seconds later "K. I'll be there in 10 mins"

My heart settled down and I felt nothing but snow on my face. The thought of being back to them feels wonderful. I hope everything is okay with them. Different thoughts ran through my mind every second. Next thing I see is a hot red Mercedes-Benz with the number 33 on fire at the side of the car pulls up in front of the house. I walked up to in, his front window rolled down and I see Gerald in the driver seat with his left hand on the steering wheel.

Gerald smirked at my face when I saw the inside of his car. It had red and black leather seats and smelled like baby lotion inside. I got inside the passenger side and buckled up. He started to drive and I admired his car more. He had the Jazz station playing which I loved.

"So when did you get your driver's license and when did you buy this sweet baby?" I questioned as I look out the wind shield of the car.

Gerald laughed as he kept his eyes on the road. "I got this around October but I been had my licenses since April but I told no one until I got this sweet thang" He said as she stopped at a red light.

I looked around in his car and saw a picture of Phoebe dangling from his front mirror. I smiled at the picture of her wearing a Light blue dress with a blue rose in her hair. "I must say this is a sweet ass ride" I said as I leaned back on my seat.

"Yes she is." Gerald replied as he continued to drive. We arrived at Helga's place within 20 minutes. Gerald parked his car and we both got out. The snow had stopped and the sun was finally setting. We walked into her building and Gerald rang the buzzard, we got buzzed in and took the elevator up to the second floor. We walked over the apartment number 2B. Gerald knocked on the door and Phoebe answered. Her face lighted up when she saw me and gave me a huge hug. She then let me go and smiled. I sighed and smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked as she let us in.

"I feel a lot better now. I didn't even know I put myself into a coma. Weird right" I said as I chuckled a bit.

"Very weird indeed. Oh I'll take your coats and put your boots along the wall right here" Phoebe said as we took off our jackets and gave it to her. Gerald then picked her put and kissed her. She blushed red and looked at me. "Heh. Sorry Arnold" She said embarrassed and she tried to fix her glasses. I just gave her thumbs up.

"So where's Helga" Gerald asked and my heart skipped a beat after realizing where I was.

"Oh she's at work but she left me in the care of Laura. Come follow me" Phoebe said as she walked us to the back room passing the living room and the kitchen. The room we entered was pink all over with yellow butterflies and purple bunnies along the walls. There was also a crib, a changing table and a toy chest filled with toys. Phoebe had walked over to the next room and came back with a baby in her arms that had just woken up from her nap. My heart skipped another beat seeing my daughter for the first time in a long time. She has gotten bigger from the last time I saw her. Her hair grew in so she has a small bow in her hair and she had on a white shirt with purple pants on. She had my eye color which was blue. I smiled after seeing her. Phoebe handed her over to me and I looked at her. I started to cry a bit as I looked at Laura's face. Phoebe walked me over to the rocking chair nearby and had me sit down. Gerald and Phoebe left me alone to be with my daughter.

Laura had looked at me with her big blue eyes and I smiled. "Hi Laura. It's your daddy. How is my little princess?" I said as I softly poked her cheek. She smiled a bit as if she remembered my voice. The joy filled my heart and I held her in my arms not wanting to let her go.

Phoebe walked in a few times to see how I was doing. She gave me her bottle and I fed her then put her in the playpen which was in the living room with a few of her toys. It seems like she learned how to turn herself over because when I put her in I placed her on her back and now she on her stomach. I chilled with Phoebe and Gerald as they told me stories on what was going on this school year.

Soon enough the doorbell rang and Phoebe ran off to go answer it. I sat back and watched the sports network with Gerald. I then heard Phoebe tell someone something. I shrugged and kept watching TV. Phoebe walked in and sat on Gerald's lap as I was about to doze off I heard footsteps stop behind me. I looked back and I saw her. Helga G Pataki stood before me. My heart beat dropped for a second but regained itself and I felt a strong pain in my stomach. She started at me and I started right back.

"H- Hi?" I questioned her feeling scared that she might yell and kick me out. That wasn't the case because next thing I knew she jumped on me and hugged me tight crying in my arms. I felt shocked and didn't know what to say but the most I could do is rub her back. "Hey there Helga. It's okay I'm going to be fine" I said as she cried some more on me.

5 minutes later she had stopped crying and I sat her on my lap. She was so quiet once she had stopped crying. I rubbed her cheek as she smiled a bit at me. I missed that smile. I held her close and didn't let go.

"A- Arnold…" She said with a small weak voice.

"Yes my angel?" I said as I rubbed her head

"I am sorry" She said as she buried her head into my chest

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything" I said as I tried explaining to her

"Y- Yes it was. I ruined your life so far. If it wasn't for me you would have lived your life stressed free. I should have never told you about Laura and none of this would have happened. I am so sorry" Helga said as she began crying again.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch as I just shook my head. Gerald and Phoebe had left to get something to eat while Helga and I talked. I rubbed her back as she had fallen asleep on my lap. I watched the football game New York Giants vs. Dallas Texas Cowboy and it seems like the Cowboys was whooping the Giants asses since the score was 30-17. I got up to check on Laura but just like her mother she was sleeping. I sighed and to look for something to snack on in the kitchen. I saw a picture of Laura on the fridge in a small purple dress and a white flower headband. I smiled as I looked at picture and sat on the table. I laid my head down and dozed off as my thoughts put me to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

I wake up on the couch as my face felt wet. I whipped my face and saw a football game on the TV. I look over to the playpen to see that Laura was awake but didn't cry about it. She really is a good baby. I went to pick her up and she smile at me. That brightens up my heart. My eyes feel a bit swollen from crying earlier but I can't remember why I was crying in the first place. Laura had gotten fussy in my arms so I took her to the kitchen to feed her. I walked in and saw him face down sleeping at the table. I put Laura in her high chair and tapped his shoulders.

"A-Arnold is that you?" I asked as I rubbed his back

He flinched a bit but stayed sleeping and that's when it hit me on why I was crying. I remember crying because of what had happened to him and passing out in his arms. I sighed and tried waking him again.

"Wake up Football head" I said punching his arm

He quickly jolted up and rubbed his arm then glared at me. "Well hello to you to" He responded with a sleepy voice

I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. It was bad enough that Laura had giggled when I did. He glared at both of us but then laughed along with us. I happily took out the baby's food from the cabinet and tried to feed Laura some of it.

Arnold took the jar and read it out loud. "This is chicken dinner and applesauce. Sounds so yummy" He said while rolling his eyes.

"Hey you probably ate this when you were young also" I said as I took out Laura's plate and put the baby's food on it. I then tried to feed it to her. She gave me a face and looked upset that I was trying to feed her this stuff.

Arnold laughed watching Laura's faces and recorded everything. I sighed and gave up because all she did was spit out the food I gave her since she didn't like it.

"Let me try. I'll give her the applesauce since she ate most of the yucky food you gave her" Arnold said as he opened the jar of the applesauce and made airplane noise that made her laugh to the point where she ate it all. I took Laura and changed her then put her in her walker so she can stretch out her legs.

I sat on the couch and put on my favorite channel which was Lifetime. Arnold shrugged his shoulders and sat with me. I leaned my head against his chest and he rubbed my head. "Hey Arnold, I was thinking if you wanted to spend the night since Phoebe and Gerald left to go to his house" I asked softly

Arnold smiled a bit and nodded. "Sure, I'll just sleep here in the living room" He replied.

"No silly you'll sleep in my bed" I replied as I looked up at him

Arnold looked down at me. "Are you sure that is a good idea? I already fucked up and put myself into a coma. I don't want to be any more trouble for you" He said

I gulped and poked his nose. "You didn't fuck up and you won't cause trouble by sleeping with me in my bed" I said with a smile.

Arnold still looked unsure if he should even stay so I didn't question it any more. I picked up Laura and took her a bath and put her in her crib so she can sleep. I brought out blankets and placed it on the couch so Arnold can sleep. I kissed him goodnight and went to bed. I woke up two hours later to use the bathroom. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, but I stopped to check on Laura and saw that Arnold was humming a jazz tune as he was rocking her to sleep. I smiled and went to use the bathroom, then went back to my room to my surprise Arnold was in my bed under my covers. I walked over to look at him and saw that he had fallen asleep.

I got in bed and lay with him. He pulled me close and my face turned completely red from his touch. He rested my head on his chest as he was sleeping. He seems so peaceful and my night was completely made. I then fall asleep on his chest with no worries.

* * *

 _ **Arnold POV**_

The next morning I wake up to the smell of pancakes. I sat up in bed and looked around. I tried to remember where I was at. It then hit me a few seconds later once I saw the picture on the dresser that had Laura in a blue dress when she was just a newborn. I was in Helga's house and it smelled good. I looked at my phone and saw the date said December 24. I shook my head and realize it was Christmas Eve and I haven't gotten anyone anything because I was out for the past few months. I put my hands over my face and sighed really hard. I laid back down noticing that I just gave myself a headache. I closed my eyes and sighed once again, and then I opened my eyes again to see Helga stand above me.

"G-Good morning" She said with a worried look

I sat up once more and looked at her with a small smile. "Good morning"

"Are you okay? You seem stressed" She asked as she placed her hand on her hip

I yawned and stretched. "I guess I'm fine. I am still recovering from a coma and noticing that today is Christmas Eve. I didn't get you and Laura anything. I'm a bad father and a bad friend" I said while rubbing my forehead.

She sat on the edge of the bed next to me. She then leans over and hugs me. "It's fine Arnold. The only thing that I want is you to not stress about anything and finish school. I am glad that you are feeling better but you still need to recover from everything. Your body is still weak from everything." Helga said sweetly

I couldn't take this kindness. All the stuff that's happened so far has lead up to all of this. My mind was racing a mile per minute. My headache grew bigger and I felt a bit faint until I felt a slap across my face. I looked over and Helga looked pissed off. I held the side of my face that was just hit. "W- Why did you hit me…?" I asked dumbfounded

She just sat there and glared at me. "You're being stupid. YES a lot of things happened but YOU need to move forward and overcome everything. Stop letting little shit like this get to you. SHIT if I can push out another human out of my body and take care of that child then I can do anything that I can put my mind to. I still have classes; I still work and take care of Laura. Presents aren't everything Arnold. Just being there and doing what you can make everything better than moping around and letting shit get to you. Open your eyes and see that you can do this because I can surely do all of these things than there is nothing stopping you. You are stopping you so wake the fuck up and do what you can. Effort counts the most." Helga said as she crossed her arms and I just sat there quietly. She was right everything was happening so fast and I put the blame on myself without seeing that she's been through more than me but still fighting for her place in this world.

I hugged her tight and cried in her arms. Helga held me closed and rubbed my back. It was until Laura has broken us apart because she was crying. I got up, whipped my tears, walked over to her room and saw her in the crib. I picked her up and rocked her. "Hey there, don't worry daddy's got you" I said in a soft tone.

Helga came over with her bottle and gave it to me so I can feed Laura. I gave her the bottle but it seems like she already knows how to hold it herself. I smiled and made cute baby faces. Once she was done being fed I burped her and changed her. I put her in her walker and sat down put some cartoons on for her to watch. Helga and I were both relaxed with our daughter.

Once Christmas came I took the girls to my grandparents' house they were so happy that I was okay and they gave me a million questions. They made a nursery for when Laura does come over. Also I planned on moving back in with them once the new semester came around. Helga decided to move back in the city just in a newer location. Olga and her mother agreed on paying rent for her to live there as long as they can see Laura. Helga will also come back to school with me once the New Year starts and my grandparents, Olga and her mother all volunteer to help watch Laura while we go to school and get our diplomas. No one heard from Big Bob since what happened but it's probably for the best. New Year's Eve came around pretty fast I spend it at Gerald mom's house since she throws a party every year. Ms. Johansson was very happy to see Laura and gave her a whole bunch of news clothes. Once the New Year hit me and Helga shared a new year's kiss and we both kissed Laura who had fallen asleep before the ball dropped. This will be there year of surprises.

* * *

 ** _Read and Review! THANKS!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Previously in the last chapter: Arnold had finally made it out of the hospital and wants to make things right with Helga. Gerald and Phoebe helps him out. Arnold finally seen Laura in a long time. Helga cries once she sees him and feels bad. Helga then gives Arnold a reality check and Arnold owns up his mistakes. They spend the holidays together and starting off the new year doing what's right and that is graduate and make a name for themselves_**

 ** _Author's note: Hello again sorry if I have bad grammar but I'm getting better I hope you enjoy. ^^ Nya!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 New Year New Bullsh*t**_

 _ **Helga's POV**_

I woke up due to my buzzard going off on my phone. I looked at the time it read 5:30am. I put the pillow over my face and yawned. I got up and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess and I had dry drool on my face. I walked to the bathroom to wash up quickly and then went to check on Laura. She was still sound asleep and sucking her thumb. I took out her clothes and her coat since I know this winter cold is. I made her a bottle and fed her which woke her up. She gave me a sleepy annoyed look. I chuckled at her reaction of me waking her up.

"Sorry Laura. Mommy needs to get you ready to go to Aunties house because mommy has to go to school" I said in a cute baby voice as I changed her diaper and began to change her clothes. Laura fussed with me kicking her legs around as I tried to put on her pants. I put on her shirt and she was pulling on my hair when she got the chance. I sighed and finally put on her bow on which she took off two minutes later. I put her in then playpen and put on cartoons on for her. Once I was done with her I got dressed, put on my tights on then threw on my jeans over it. I then put on my tang top, my shirt on after and then my hoodie. The last thing I put on was my boots. I looked over at Laura who was chewing on her toy as she was watching TV. I packed her baby bag with extra diapers, extra clothes since she loves to spit up, cream and a whole bunch of other baby needs. I then packed up my school bag with the things that I needed which were notebooks, pens and pencils. I looked at the time it was 6:35am.

I took out Laura from the playpen and put on her heavy full body coat. I can tell she was very uncomfortable in it because she cried a few times but she had to wear it. I gave her, her pacifier and she had quieted down. I put on her small boots on her feet then placed her in her car seat. I called a cab and then walked out the house with bags and Laura who was crying. The snow was all over the floor and it was brick cold once we got outside. The cab driver was out in front but he helped me put the bags inside and helped me put Laura inside. I sat next to her and we were on our way to Olga's house.

We finally arrived and Olga was waiting out in front. She helped me out with Laura's things while I carried Laura inside. I took out Laura from her car seat and undressed her until she was just in her oneness then I placed her in her swing. Olga came in the room with some tea.

"Oh my baby sis, Laura has gotten so big" Olga said with a big smile on her face.

I nodded. "Yes she has." I agreed

"She looks just like you when you were just a little ball of sunshine" She said cheerfully

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Anyway Olga, she had her bottle at 5:45 this morning give her another bottle at 8am. Once it hits 1pm feed her some baby foot that is in her bag. Make sure you apply the cream on her but since she gets diaper rash." I said firmly making sure she understood what I was saying.

"Yes baby sis. I will make sure my niece will be well care for" Olga said with joy

I rolled my eyes once more and leaned over, kissed Laura on her head and smile. "Mommy loves you and she'll see you later" I said as I grabbed my school bag and walked to the door. I turned around to look at Laura one last time before I headed out and she gave me a sad look. My heart dropped a bit seeing her face had saddened. I quickly walked out of the house and shed a tear. I walked to the bus stop and waited.

"This is going to be a long start of the New Year." I said to myself as the bus pulled up. I got on and hardly anyone was on it. The bus pulled up to the school and I got off my heart skipped a beat. It's been a while since I have been here. I walked through the doors and I instantly got stares once I walked through the hallway. I heard whispers and giggling. My blood began to boil and I walked quicker to my locker, I found my locker and leaned my head against it. I heard the laughing get closer and closer. I turned around and saw Rhonda with Nadine behind me. I growled and balled up my fits.

"What is it princess?" I asked with an annoyed tone

"Oh it speaks" Rhonda said laughing

I glared at her and I felt my temper get higher. "What do you want Rhonda? I have class soon"

"I just wanted to know how was relationship with Arnold has been after you had his child" Rhonda asked with her hand on her hip

I crossed my arms. "Why you like to know?" I questioned

"Because I heard that you forced your way on to him and that you are trapping him with this child. You ruined his life with that poor innocent child. I knew you were just a whore" Rhonda said laughing

I cringed and growled. "I JUST CAME HERE FOR MY DIPLOMA NOT FOR NO DRAMA!" I yelled and threw my book bag on the ground. "Why must your smut ass always start with me? Is Curly's dick game not good enough or is Harold dick too big to not fuck you right or did Nadine her smell cheese from your pussy? Like stop bothering me god dam" I said ready to beat this bitch down. I drew a crowd and people were staring with their phones out. Rhonda just laughed and walked away with Nadine following her like a lost puppy. I sighed and banged my head against the lockers. I went to Homeroom and sat in the very back soon enough Phoebe walked in and sat next to me.

"Helga, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Phoebe asked as she took out her hair from a bun and let it down.

I laid my head against the table. "What is with Rhonda being a bitch to me? I did nothing to her" I mumbled

"Well from what I heard she maybe pregnant by Curly" Phoebe said with a low tone of voice.

I brought my head up quickly from the table and looked at her. "Really?"

Phoebe nodded. "But I highly doubt it. Curly was bragging about it before the winter break. Anyway welcome back and how is the baby?" Phoebe asked

I looked at the board. "She's fine. She's growing up day by day, eats more and is more active." I replied

Sid and Stinky came over to the back. It seems like they had become a couple over the winter break. Sid smiled and was holding Stinky's hand.

"Well golly would you look who it is. It's been a while Helga" Stinky said

"Yup" I responded

"So how's the kid" Sid asked

"Laura is fine" I said with a board look

"When can we see her?" Stinky asked

"No time soon, because it is too cold for her to be coming outside. I don't want her getting sick" I replied

"She is a pretty baby" Phoebe said with a giggle

"I bet" Sid replied to Phoebe

"Where's Arnold?" Stinky asked as he looked around the room

"I don't know" I said as I felt boredom hit me.

Harold walked in and sat with us in the back. He had a bacon egg and cheese sandwich with him. He took a bite out of it. "Hey puys" Harold said with a mouth full of food.

"Chew your foot tubby" I replied looking at him with a face

"Sorry" Harold said as he swallowed his food. "So Rhonda has been bitchy lately" Harold said as he took another bite

"When isn't she is the real question" I said bluntly

"True" Everyone agreed.

I teacher finally came in but apparently they was short staff due to the weather. So we stood in homeroom for another period. Sheena, Gerald, Eugene, Lila and the rest of the seniors came in but no word from Arnold. I started to get worried. Another period went by we all chatted I heard some interesting rumors and other things.

Arnold finally walked in with his face all red from the cold. He walked over and sat next to me who made me blush and blush even more when the class was awing at us.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. I over slept but now I'm here. What did I miss" Arnold asked as he took off his coat and hug it on the back of his chair.

"Well football head you missed out on Rhonda trying to start some shit with me"

"And how is that new?" Arnold asked as he leaned back on his chair

"Someone needs to put that girl in her place" Sheena said

Everyone nodded. "Karma will get her" Eugene replied

"Well me and her fucked in her house one time" Harold said without hesitation

I looked over at him with disgust "Ew" I replied sticking out my tongue

"She wanted it so why say no when I was horny anyway" Harold shrugged

"You are one brave brave man" Gerald said shaking his head

"Why would you even touch that if the school's psychopath has been in there?" Sid asked

"It's called a condom for a reason. Duh" Harold said

Rhonda walks in the room with Nadine right behind her. She was quiet and sat down. I found that weird and chuckled. I got up and walked over to her.

"What's the matter princess? Got kicked out of the castle?" I said with a smugged look

Rhonda glared at me and rolled her eyes. "What's it to you?" Rhonda asked with an attitude

I snickered. "Just asking, I see Mother Nature paid you a visit so I'll leave" I said as I walked back.

"Don't you have a child to take care of?" Nadine asked

I turned around. "Don't worry about what or where my child is." I said folding my arms.

"That isn't very motherly to do. You're supposed to be there for your child no matter what" Nadine replied back

I balled up my fist. "Well my child is in good care. Don't worry about my baby" I said rolling my eyes.

"R- Rhonda is it true Curly knocked you up?" Sheena asked and everyone turned to look at Rhonda

"W- What don't be ridiculous…? Curly did not knock me up!" Rhonda said with her face flushed red.

Nadine looked at Rhonda and moved back from her. "You told me you stopped seeing him. You liar!" Nadine yelled

"Wait hold up. Why do you people think that I have slept with Curly out of all guys" Rhonda questioned

I looked at her and smirked. "It goes wait back to middle school Rhonda. Remember when you messed up your mom's coat and you pretended to be his girlfriend just for a week. Turns out someone I won't say who saw you two back at your place trying to screw around with around that time but you wasn't ready" I replied

Rhonda looked pissed off. "Well for your information I am NOT pregnant and I did NOT sleep with Curly. I did not lose my virginity to him neither so get out of my face" Rhonda said huffing and puffing.

Arnold stood up and brushed his hair back and stretched. He walked over to Rhonda and sat on her desk. I looked puzzled as everyone else.

"What?" Rhonda asked.

Arnold pulled out his phone and showed her something which made her face go in full shock.

"H- How did you get that?" Rhonda asked in a frightened tone

"Don't worry. If you don't want this to get out to anyone better keep my daughter's name out of your mouth and leave Helga alone" Arnold said with a serious look

Rhonda nodded, got up and walked out with Nadine following behind. I was so clueless on what happened and everyone else looked confused.

"Aye man what did you show her" Gerald asked

"Something" Arnold said with a smirked that made my stomach turn.

I stood there not sure what to do and that's when the lunch bell startled me out of my daze. Everyone made their way to the lunchroom I stood behind with Sheena and Phoebe. I wonder what was going on with Arnold.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Arnold had got his lunch and everyone kept asking him questions on what he showed Rhonda. Arnold didn't want to answer any of them so he just left it alone and told them all to go away. They all gave up and went to their usual seats. Gerald sat across from Arnold and looked worried.

"So I'm not going to ask what you showed her but I wanted to know if you're okay" Gerald asked as he pulled out a fork for his lunch.

I nodded and pulled out my phone. "I am alright." Arnold answered

"Are you sure?" Gerald asked once more

"Yes" Arnold said getting annoyed and put his phone away

Rhonda walked in the lunchroom and sat at the table the guys were at table. Arnold took a bite of his sandwich and looked at her with a smirk. She glared at me hard to the point where Gerald went to go sit with Phoebe, Helga and Sheena.

"May I help you?" He asked

"How?" Is all she asked.

I snickered and took another bite. "Don't worry. I can be your worst nightmare. Go on ahead and try me. I'll send this out to the whole school" Arnold said

Rhonda cringed and slammed her hands against the table. "If you do that I swear to lord I will make sure you know who I am and I am not the one to be messed with" Rhonda said angrily

"Oh what can you possibly do that will hurt me?" Arnold said smirking

Rhonda smiled. "Oh you'll see. You have messed with the wrong girl"

"You said that already. Gosh you sound like a total bitch shut up" Arnold said laughing

Rhonda got up and slapped him in his face. The room became quite and Helga walked over. "What the fuck? Why are you slapping him?" Helga said looking at Arnold who was holding his cheek.

"Your boyfriend is what is wrong!" Rhonda yelled out

"Arnold what in the fuck you showed her?" Helga said pissed off

Arnold took out his phone and it was a picture of her and Curly and two other guys' gang banging her. Curly's semen was all inside of her while the other two guys dicks was in her mouth. She was smiling and enjoying it and there was a video of it he showed her. The guys only letting her suck them off while Curly fucked her in many ways possible cuming inside of her. Helga backed away and looked at Rhonda in shocked everyone else had seen the video once Helga finished seeing it. Rhonda looked horrified that her secret was out. Everyone looked at her and she ran off crying.

Helga looked at Arnold and crossed her arms. "How did you even get that?" Helga asked

"One of those guys send me the link and pictures. They said if she ever tries to do any stupid shit show everyone this. I wasn't going to show it but she pushed me far enough for me to show it." Arnold said as he rubbed his face

"Bruh…" Gerald said with a shocked face. No one else had any words on what just happened. The rest of the day was quiet and no one hardly talked. Helga and Phoebe left the school together.

"What a day" Phoebe said while scratching her head

"Yea…" Helga said as she seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Helga?" Phoebe said worried for Helga

"Hm?" Helga said with no emotion to display

"Are you okay? You seem dazed" Phoebe said

Helga snapped out of it and smiled. "Yea. Just everything happened so fast. I think I should go home to Laura and sleep it off. I'll see you later" Helga said as she walked off from her best friend. She walked through an ally and saw some people and tried to walk out but got stopped. The guy picked her up and slammed her against the wall.

"LET ME GO BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" Helga yelled trying to break free

"No!" The guy said with a smirk

Helga looked at this guy and realized who it was. "Wolfgang?" Helga asked confused

"Good that you know it's me. Well I was ordered to take you" Wolfgang said

Helga tried to break free. "Taking me where. Let me go" Helga yelled. Soon enough Wolfgang placed a napkin over her mouth and within seconds Helga had passed out. Helga woke up in a small room while tied up to a bed naked.

"W- Where am I?" Helga asked as she looked around noticing nothing but lube and condoms on a table along with whips and chains.

"Don't worry my pretty. You are now my play toy" A voice said

Helga tried to make out the voice because her vision was blurry. "You are mine and no one else" The voice said

Helga's vision became clear again and saw who this person was it was no other than the psychopath himself.

"Curly" Helga said as her hear dropped

Helga knew she was in deep trouble once she noticed her clothes was missing and Curly stood before her.

* * *

 _ **CLIFFHANGER! YAYYY! XD**_

 _ **Till next time**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**-Appears from the shadows as I return from the dead.- HI EVERYONE! I'm back and sorry for taking so long to update. Just been busy with life and what nots. I read the reviews and I love your mixed reactions to it honestly good or bad it actually hepled me with my story so far. I am also sorry for the spelling and grammar errors. I'm trying to fix everything that I can. I am glad for the people who likes the story so far and I will contiune bceause I now have internet... Hopefully I can update daily but will see how this goes. Let me stop talking and let you get to the story. ^.^**_

 _ **I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Helga's POV**_

I looked over to him and he had a smugged look on his face. He walked over to me and rubbed my face with his hand and smirked. If I wasn't chained up I would have body slammed this boy. I struggled to try and break free but it was no use. Curly just laughed at my attempts to break free. I huffed and puffed as I felt his fingers glided through my body. He didn't do much which I was glad but at the same time my heart was racing from all of this. What did he want from me? My head pounded with questions as I saw him leave the room.

I took a few deep breaths to relax myself and looked around the room. Seems like a normal bedroom just with pictures of Rhonda everywhere which was creepy as hell. I heard voices coming from outside the room and try to make out what they were saying. My heart continued to beat fast and the thought of me being away from Laura too long was driving me crazy. I have to find a way out but how…

20 minutes as passed and I was still locked down. Surprising I was more calm than I thought. I then heard footsteps from outside the door saw a flashing light. I guess it was Curly's mom for the fact that she gasped. She quickly found the keys to the chains and gave me my clothes that were in the bathroom. I got dressed and thanked her.

"I am soooo sorry Thaddeus did this to you. I don't understand. I don't get why he would do such a thing to a girl." She started to sob and all I could do was pat her back. "I knew my boy had trouble but this? This is over the line. I truly am sorry and I just sent him straight to therapy and I thought that would help. I guess not. His father is in jail for something like this and I didn't want him to become like him but I guess like father like son huh?" She continued to cry and I felt awkwardly calm about her expressing herself to me. She seemed pretty stressed about what's going on in life and having to deal with Curly on a mental note must be difficult on a daily basis especially when your called every other day in school because her son snapped and went crazy.

I knew what I was about to say may bite me in the ass but I felt bad for her. "L- Look, Curly just need help. I won't press charges or anything unless he promises never to go after me again. If he does I would hurt your son. I already have too much stress over my head and I have a daughter. Plus I have a lot of homework to catch up on." I replied and she hugged me.

"Mom?" A voice said and we both look over to see Curly standing by the door.

Curly's mom stood up and whipped her tears from her eyes. "Thaddeus, I want you to apologize to this young woman. What is wrong with you young man? You are very lucky she is not going to call the cops on you!" She said with a very angry tone.

Curly looked at me and looked back at his mom. "B- But mom we were playing a game. I was in the middle of it but that's when you told me I had to go to therapy but when I went she called out sick. So I came back and to play my game." Curly said lying through those teeth of his.

"Playing?! You had Wolfgang kidnap me, knock me out and then I woke up with no clothes on chained up to your bed. Plus this room is creepy with all these pictures of Rhonda all over it. You don't need to go to jail you need to go to a metal hospital because there is something seriously wrong with you." I balled up my fits ready to knock his lights out.

"Kidnap? Thaddeus, that's it we are calling 911 to take you away. I can't deal with you right now. You have been a pain in my ass and now you are doing these types of things." Curly's mom said as she walked out the room. Curly ran towards me and I punched him in his face. He fell to the ground holding his now broken nose. Blood was gushing from his nose and he glared at me as he held his nose.

"Why?" He asked as he grabbed a sheet and covered his nose.

I sighed. "I told your mom wasn't going to press charges or call the police. But after you lied to her about playing with me you're going down. I have a child of my own and I really don't need all of this. You need help and help is what you are going to get. In a way I am saving you because even if you were to do something to me I would have found a quick way to kick your ass with or without your mother's help." I said as I was walking to the door.

He coughed a bit hard. "Y- You want to know something?" He said as he was struggling.

I stood by the door and turned around. "What? I have to get going"

"Heh.. Rhonda set this up. She's the one you want and not me. I'm not the raping type like my father. She ordered me to have sex with you. I don't have the heart to be as cold as my father. Yes I maybe mental but I'm not that crazy. It was Rhonda that called Wolfgang, it was Rhonda that gave him directions to drug you and then strip you down and chain you up. I was thinking of doing what she asked but I have too much of a heart to do so. I came back to let you go but my mom found you instead. If you still don't believe me then I understand. No one ever does." He passed out right after that due to the amount of blood loss. I placed my hands on my head and my head was pounding even more. I went to talk to Curly's mom, the cops and watched them take him away in a stretcher.

* * *

I grabbed my bag and I finally left that hell whole. I felt my head pound even more. All I wanted to do was be home with my little Angel and have nothing to worry about. I called a taxi and went over to Olga's to pick up Laura and then I headed back home.

I opened the front door to my apartment and put Laura down, then closed the door. I took Laura out of her car seat, undressed her, changed her and gave her a bottle. I didn't even cook or get anything to eat. I sighed when I saw the time on the cable box it read 9:25pm. I spent most of my evening at that psycho's house and didn't have me time. I placed Laura in her playpen after burping her and put on the kids channel. I then took off my clothes, finally showered quickly, put on my shirt with shorts on and laid out on my couch with my phone in my hand.

A few missed calls and a text from Arnold. I sighed and called Phoebe. It rang a few but she picked up.

"Konbanwa Helga!" Phoebe said cheerfully

"Hi, Phebs" I said questioning her tone of voice.

"Oh sorry. Hehe" She said happily

"Are you okay?" I question once she seemed calmed

"Yes I am. What's up?" Her best friend asked

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something but you seem a bit to cheerful to talk to fight now." I said with a sigh

"Oh, is the baby alright? Is everything okay?" Her voice changed from cheerful to concern

I took a deep breath. "Y- Yea. Something happened today. Oh fuck it I'll cut to the chase. Once I left you after school I was on my way home until someone grabbed. Once I realized it was Wolfgang I was trying to break free from him but he put a napkin over my face and I passed out." I stared and I tried to breath for air.

I heard a gasped from Phoebe. "Oh my god. Helga are you okay?!" Her voice was now filled with worried

"Yea yea I'm fine. I'm not done. Basically I woke up in a room full of Rhonda pictures, saw that I was chained up and naked. Where was I you may be thinking. I was in Curly's house. It was creepy and scary but I didn't panic. What came to my surprise Curly did nothing but touch me. He then left the room. His mom found me and freaked out. She unchained me and I got to put my clothes back on. She then started telling me parts of Curly's pass and she also broke down. So I told her I won't call the cops or anything unless Curly promises to keep away from me. I don't know I had a heart." I said as I took another breath and saw Laura playing with her feet in the play pen

Phoebe had seemed shocked a bit from what I told her. "That's weird that you didn't panic. I guess you did the right thing by not pressing charges but what if he does this again?" She questioned

"The thing is I'm probably used to this because of the way Big Bob treated me. I always learned to not panic because it would just make matters worse and just take it or find the slickest ways to escape. The other thing that confuses me is that once his mom told me everything there he is. Lying to his mother and then I told her he needs to be sent away. Once she went to call the cops he tried to attack me but I just simply punched and broke his nose. I was about to walk out but then he confessed" I said switching my body in a sitting position

"Said what exactly?"

"He said that this was all Rhonda's idea. She hired Wolfgang to kidnap me, drug me, strip me down and chain me up. He says doesn't have the heart to rape someone. His dad is in jail for rape and he doesn't want to be just like his dad. He said he may be mental but he doesn't have the heart to do something like that. For some reason I believe him for the simple fact that he didn't touch me or did anything to me. I don't believe him fully but I felt him telling the truth after breaking his nose" I responded

"Wait Rhonda? I know she is evil but would she really go that far to do something like that? I mean gosh" Phoebe replied

"Yea, same thing I thought but I'll leave it alone for now. I have to worry about homework and Laura. I'll see you tomorrow in homeroom." I said as I got up

"Indeed! If anything just give me a call?" Phoebe said

"Will do" I said and hung up the phone. I looked at Laura who looked back at me. I picked her up and took her to her room. I put on her light and placed her in her crib. She started to fuse and fight once I put her in there. Then she cried and I sighed.

"Shh Laura, mommy had a long day" I carried her until she fell asleep soundly in my arms. I put her back in her crib, placed her blanket on her body, put the night light on, turned off the main light to her room, turned on her baby monitor and walked out the room with the walkie talkie part of the baby monitor. I walked to my room which was next to mine and I lay on my bed. I opened my school bag and took out my books. I spread them all on the bed and saw that I had math homework to do, a history paper to write, I also had English homework. I groaned loudly and laid back. Too much work so little time. I picked up my phone and saw a 2 text from Arnold. I read them.

 _"Hey, I wanted to see if you would want to maybe hang out after school tomorrow. If that is okay with you."_

 _"Hey, it's me again. Your probably busy with homework and dealing with Laura. I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up and we can drop off Laura at my grandparents place. If that is okay with you. I'll pick you up around 7:30am"_

My heart sang once I read these text messages. My prince wanted to pick us up tomorrow and take me out. This was turning out to be a good night. I did my English homework and Math homework. I would rather do my history paper when I woke up. I saw the time and it was 12:07am. I had better get some rest before getting ready. I put my books in my bag and laid my head on my pillow and finally had fallen asleep. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

After texting Helga I got up to go make some hot chocolate. I pour the milk in the cup and the put it in the microwave on the high of 30 seconds. I then took it out and poured the hot chocolate mix in the cup then mixed it with a spoon until the milk turned brown. I sat at the table by myself to think. Last year just came with surprises for one I found that I had a child, I went into a coma and I plan to move in with my new family in a week or two. Just so much going on plus I have to catch up on my classes. It's been hard but I can do it.

I finished my cup and cleaned it. I went upstairs to my room and lay in my bed. I sighed and started to doze off. I felt my eyes get heavy and I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning around 6am. The borders were all awake and making loud noises. I go up and saw the sky staring to get blue. I took a shower and got dressed. I then walked to the kitchen to see everyone wide awake. Suzie was drinking coffee while Grandma was making breakfast. Mr. Hyunh was talking to Ernie about something while Oskar avoided eye contact with mine. Grandpa walked in behind me. "Morning sport. Why are you awake so early?" Grandpa asked as he took his usual seat

I poured some orange juice in a cup. "Going to pick up Helga and Laura, bring Laura here and then head off to school" I said taking a sip. Suzie looked at me happily.

"Yay we get to see the little angel" She said happily

Oskar rolled his eye once he heard Laura was coming. "Why is she coming again?" Oskar asked

I ignored his question and smiled a Suzie. "Yea she has gotten big. Can't wait to live with them" I said happily

"That's great, kumba" Grandma said as she brought plates of food to the table. She cooked eggs, bacon, waffles, sausages and yogurt I ate and got ready to head out. I took a taxi to Helga's. I got out and went to her apratment. I knocked on the door and Helga opened it. She still wasn't dressed and Laura was fussing from what I heard. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Everything okay?" I asked Helga

She seemed annoyed and cranky. "No. I still have homework to do. I have to get Laura ready and then myself. I have to eat and head to school" Helga said as she tried to change Laura's diaper

I waslked over to Laura's room, looked at my daughter and smile. Helga had just finished chaning her diaper and I offered to put on Laura's clothese while she got ready. I put on Laura's oneies and then put on her shirt. She started to move around alot as I tried.

"Come on Laura, don't give daddy a hard time" I said as I finally got to put her head through the hole I follwoed by puting her arms through the shirt also. Laura looked at me funny and all I can do was smile. She was too cute i poked her nose and she wiggled it. I laughed at her reaction. I put on her pants, socks follow by boots. she seemed ready to go or so I guess. I picked her up and carried her to the living room.

"Laura, Daddy loves you" I said as I put her on the couch and tickled her tummy softly

She giggled and looked at me. That smile had brighten up my morning. Helga left her phone on the couch and I saw an incoming text popped up on her screen since it was unlocked. It was from Phoebe. I didn't mean to look but the text said

 _ **"Ohayo Helga. I hope you and Laura are ready foer today. Anyway are you going to tell Arnold what happend?"**_

"Tell me what? What was going on." I said to myself, locked her phone and contiuned to play with her until Helga walked in the room. She had on a pair of light blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Her hair was in a pony tail but she looked cute overall. She walked over to get Laura's bag and stuffed it with Laura's things. She then grabbed her bag and was fianlly ready. I picked Laura up and went to Helga she seemed so stressed. I kissed her forehead and a blush came across her face. I smiled at that sight. She went to grab her phone off the couch and sighed when she read the text.

"Y- You okay?" I asked as I put Laura's coat on. She started to fight with me again.

Helga flinched a bit and quickly looked at me. "Yea I'm fine." She said smiling. Helga just lied to me. That made me feel unease and I wonder what the girls could be talking about. I wonder if I should bring up that I saw that text. Helga had just finshed puting on her coat and strapped Laura in her car seat. I sighed and called the cab. Once it came I helped Helga bring down Laura and her bag. We all got in and it was a quite ride to the borading house. Once we arrived I brought Laura upstairs and gave her to Suize who waited happily for her to come. I explained Laura schedule to her and handed her her bag to her. I kissed Laura cheek and smiled at her. "Daddy and mmmy loves you. We'll see you later Laura." I said as I walked out the builing. I saw Helga waiting at the bottom of the steps. The fact that she lied to me is still bothering me. I want to know what was going on and what Phoebe meant by that text.

Helga looked up at me as she locked her phone and smiled. That smile was fake and it bothered me. We decieded to walk to school today since the ice had mealted. It was a long quite walk. She kepted her eyes glued to her phone screen. I as I saw the school was a block away.

I had to do it I had to know what was that message about. "Hey Helga" I said stopping in my tracks

She stopped to and looked up at me. "Yes?"

"Are you sure your okay. I know you've been pretty stressed out lately due to school, our child and Rhonda but I want you to know if anything happenes you can tell me. I want to be there for you. No wait for the both of you and I can only help if you let me know what's wrong." I said holding her hand.

She looked at me shocked and pulled her hand away. "Y- You saw the text?" Her words became all mumbled up.

I put my hands up. "Yes, but.." She cut me off by running off away from me. "What the fuck?" I metally said to myself. I ran after her but it was too late she had already entered the school. "Shit" I crused under my breath. The only way to know what was going on I had to ask Phoebe since she tells her everything. I walked in the building and saw Sid, Sinky and Harold standing by my locker.

"Morning Arnold. If you are looking for Helga she just bolted passed us" Stinky said

"Hey Arnold." Sid said happliy

I walked over to them and siged. I leaned my head aganist my locker.

"What seems to be the matter?" Stinky asked

"Nothing don't worry about it." I said in a monotoned voice.

"Well it seems like something is wrong if your head is aganist the lockers and your sighing. Did something happened between you and Helga?" Harold asked

I was about to say something until I heard voice coing from the hallways.

"YOU DID WHAT?" The voice siad me and the guys walked over to see what was going on. It was Curly and Rhonda in the hallyway. Fiugeres she always have to be the loudest one in the hallway. I noiced that Curly had a cast thinhy over his nose. I wonder how that happened. I know he's crazy but is he really that crazy to hurt himself that way.

"Simply, I didn't do what you ask. And lower your voice, you are drawing in a crowd" Curly said as he fixed his glasses.

"I don't have to. You're not the boss of me" Rhonda replied with a giggle after.

"well unless you want the whole school to know what you tried to do. I think it would be best if you just kepted quite" Curly said crossing his arms.

"What did I do?" Rhonda replied

"I respcet people unlike you so I won't say princess" Curly said as he walked away. Rhonda stompped away angrily and everyone went back to what they was doing.

"Willkers, I wonder what that was all about?" Stinky questioned what he just saw

"What ever it is, it has Rhonda's name all over it." Sid added

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry" Harold said.

"When are you not?" Gerald questioned as he walked in with Phoebe standing right next to him.

"Oh hush. Were going to be late for class anyway. I rather keep my grades up" Harold said as Stinky and Sid nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll see you guys there. I have to do something first" I replied as I looked at my best friend and his girlfriend. The guys walked off and Phoebe smiled.

"Good morning Aronld. I heard you picked up Helga and the baby that was sweet." Phoebe said

I nodded. "Yea speaking of Helga, I wanted to ask you something." I said crossing my arms. Gerald looked confused on what was going on.

"Yes what is it?" Phoebe said looking a bit nervious at me.

"I saw Helga's text by mistake while I was playing with Laura. I saw what you send her. I wanted to know what you were talking about in that text because I ried asking Helga and she ran off" I said and waited for a responce

"Uh.. Oh. I was told not to tell" Phoebe said looking down and Gearld patting her back.

Phoebe if it's imporatnat I must know please. I just want what's best for her" I said unfolding my arms.

"Phoebe, just let him know. If something was wrong with you and he knew I would want to know also." Gerald said as he looked at her.

Phoebe nodded and started to explan to me what Helga told her last night. My heart raced once I heard what had happened but also happened that nothing really bad had happened but I still wanted to hurt Rhonda and Wolfgang they will not get away with this. They would pay. After Phoebe told me I promised her that I would not tell Helga how I know about it. This was going to be a long day. We walked into class I sat in my seat planning for things to go down.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note 1: Hey I'm still alive. -Looks around as she eats an apple- I hope you guys are liking the story so far. This one might be a bit short not sure but I tried and I finished this chapter at 2:32am (Eastern time) Also this may sound a bit boring but hang in their there is more to come. I will not give up! Lol Anyway review it if you can and tell me how you like it so far. Again I am sorry any Grammar and spelling errors. I tried to make this story at least good as possible ;-;**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy ^^ Meow!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Arnold POV**_

Homeroom seemed so quite this morning. I ignored everyone and kept thinking to myself on how I would handle this situation. Helga walked in a little late with Phoebe and Gerald. They came in laughing and that's when I made eye contact with Helga. She just kept walking to the back of the class ignoring me. I know what I did was wrong, but it wasn't my fault that her phone was unlocked. I put my head on my desk and sighed. I had to think of a way to address this without making a big deal out of it. Rhonda had crossed the line and I still didn't trust Curly.

I quickly sprang my head up and remembered that before class started Rhonda and Curly had an argument. "Fuck" I muttered under my breath. I shook my head and felt a hand go on my shoulder. I look to see who it was.

"Aye, you good?" Gerald asked as he took the seat next to me.

I shook my head. "Why didn't Helga just tell me? Why would they do that to her?" I whispered angrily

Gerald shook his head and patted my back. "Just be cool. I don't want you to stress over this right now. You'll get your answers just not now" Gerald said

I sighed rubbing my head. The bell rang for the next class. We got up and walked out of homeroom.

"I understand what you mean Gerald, but for the simple fact that this is going on for too long has to come to an end. Helga has been through so much and half of it is my fault." I said as he walked me to English

"Listen you need to stop thinking like that. You know Helga can take care of herself and you can take care of yourself. She's made it this far and if she really wants help she'll come and get you. You can't push her to speaking up" Gerald replied.

We stopped in front of my classroom. "I know but she's the type to want help and doesn't know how to ask for it. Ughh. I'll listen to you" I said about to walk in the classroom but stopped.

"What?" Gerald asked

"Shit... I forgot Rhonda is in this class with me" I said clenching the door knob

"Just ignore her Arnold. If she starts anything then just ignore it. I'm the one giving advice now so listen to me" Gerald said as he stared walking to his class. "I'll see in fourth period"

I waved at him and walked in the classroom. I sat in the front of the classroom and took out my notebook, started to put my name on the top paper and did the Do Now that was on the board. Mr. Zone went on and one about something but I wasn't really paying attention. I had too much on my head and school was the last of my worries. Rhonda came to class late and sat behind me. She tapped my shoulder and I turned around with a blank expression. "What?"

"I need to talk to you after class" Rhonda said

I glared at her "For what?" I whispered with a hit of anger in my voice.

"Just come to me after class." Rhonda said as she pulled out her bag. I could not control my temper any longer so I stood up and then walked out of the class. Mr. Zone tried to stop me but I was already down the hall. I went into the boy's bathroom and punched the wall. Too much going on and I cannot deal.

I pulled out my phone and texted Helga to meet as soon as possible by my locker. I then walked back to class to get my bag. I explained that I wasn't feeling good and I had to go to the nurse's office to lie down. I walked out and my head was pounding. I leaned against my locker and waited for her. I closed my eyes and waited. I could hear footsteps so I opened eyes to see Helga standing in front of me.

"Okay bucko. Why did you call me knowing I was in class?" Helga said crossing her arms.

"Helga I know. I know what happened. Why didn't you tell me and why did you lie?" I said crossing my arms

She gave me a blank stare and looked away. "So I'm guessing you asked Phoebe huh?" Helga said

"Well duh, it's not like you were going to tell me anything!" I raised my voice which made her flinch

"A- Arnold, I'm sorry okay. I just don't want you to get in between. I can handle myself. I didn't get touched" Helga replied softly

I relaxed myself and sighed. "Helga, if we plan to move in together I would want to know what is going on with my girlfriend and my child. Being left out hurts and I want Laura to know that she has both of her parents." I put the back of my head against the lockers.

Helga just kept looking away. "I know but at the same time you didn't need to read my text" She backed away.

"I didn't mean to be what you are not trying to understand. I was playing with Laura on the couch and your phone was unlocked with your texts from Phoebe. It popped up and I just so happened to see it. I wasn't spying like you say. I have respect for you. It just bothers me that you stood there, lied to my face and smiled like everything was okay when you know dam well it wasn't Helga" I raised my voice due to my anger

She looked blankly at the floor. "Sorry" She tried to run off but I grabbed her and pinned her against the lockers before she did. I raised her head up to look at mines. She looked so scared and she was shaking. I hugged her tight she cried on me. I rubbed her head and sighed. "I'm sorry… I'm just frustrated that you didn't tell me and I want to kill them for all of this." I whispered in her ear.

"I know. I'm sorry I lied. I just didn't want to cause any more trouble for you. Also please don't do anything to them. I rather you not" Helga pulling away from the hug.

I looked at her and wiped her tears away. "But Helga, I want to do this for you" I clenched my fist

She shook her head. "No, please don't. Promise you won't" She gave me sad eyes. I didn't want make it but if it would keep her happy I nodded my head and agreed to it. She hugged me and kissed me on my lips. She pulled away but I pulled her back for a more passionate one. I ran my fingers through her hair also wrestled with her tongue for a few. I then broke the kiss to lay my forehead against hers. She giggled and I smiled. I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and that's when the bell rang for the next class. I walked her to class and headed to where Rhonda wanted to meet her. I know I was going to regret this but I wanted to know what the hell she wanted.

* * *

I skipped Trigonometry to meet up with Rhonda. She met me by the boy's locker room staircase. I sat on the stairs as she sat next to me. It was quite for a few minutes.

"Listen Arnold, I want to apologize to you" Rhonda started

I was shocked and I raise an eyebrow at her. "For what exactly?"

"Everything. I guess I was jealous of you and Helga's relationship. You take of Helga no matter what even when things get tough you still keep an up a fight. I like that about you. I guess I was jealous of you being her boyfriend than being with me." Rhonda explained

I gave her a questionable look. "Me and Helga? Why you have Curly" I responded

"We are not dating. I just messed around with him. I messed around with a lot of guys." She said waving her hand.

"You are such a whore" I bluntly replied

She glared at me "I guess your right but I can't help it. My parents don't show me love. All they do is throw money in my face. I tried to get them to do things I like but no. My family shows me no love. My mother complained that I was a virgin to my family and they all laughed. My family treated me like I wasn't even there all they did was pour money on me. I was so fed up with them that I talked to Curly since he was the only one that listened that time I was depressed in freshman year." Rhonda said taking a deep breath. I just listened. "Curly and I were both upset one for his dad being in jail due to rape or something like that and me for my family. So we talked a few and started dating on the low. That's when I lost it to him. We broke up a week later after that because my family found out that I lost it to him. They told me to leave him so I did. That's when I started to mess around with both males and females due to my parents. All these rumors and what not going around I didn't care. That's when I found out that you were a father to Helga's child. I am so jealous of the both of you. But that is life. Also I Helga probably told you what I did and I am deeply sorry. I let my anger get the best of me. I'm glad nothing happened to her. I just hope Helga can forgive me. If she can't I understand." Rhonda said as she stretched out her arms.

I stood there taking this all in. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I sighed and got up. "I forgive you as long as you apologize to Helga both you and Curly. I have too much of a good heart to do anything plus I promised Helga. One question I have to ask you" I said looking at her.

She looked up at me and nodded. "Yes?"

"Are you pregnant?"

She looked down and back at me. "Not sure honestly"

"You should go get checked out. It's best to find out now than later" I replied heading to the door. '

"Yes I will. Also Arnold…" Rhonda said in a soft tone.

I looked back at her. "Hm?"

"Thanks for listing. I'll try and do better." She said

I gave her thumbs up and walked off to my third period class which was Biology. It was boring and the teacher talked for the whole time. Class was over and I couldn't wait to go to Senior Advisory since all of my friends were there. I walked in the class and saw Gerald, Phoebe and Helga in our usual seats. Harold, Sid, Stinky, Iggy and Joey sat at another table. Sheena, Eugene, Lila, and Brainy were at a main table. Rhonda and Nadine walked in and Curly walked in a few minutes after.

Rhonda sat by herself in the back and sighed. Curly sat two seats away while Nadine was sitting in Harold's table. I wonder what was going on with them but I was too focused on the jokes Gerald were making.

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

Earlier today I got mad at Arnold over him reading my text but then he explained to me why. I forgave him even though I hate that Phoebe told him I still am glad he promised not to do anything. Everything seems fine. Just sitting her with my seniors joking and having a good time. I then look over to see Rhonda alone. I giggled to myself seeing that sight. I got up and walked over to her table.

The room seemed to get a bit quite once they saw me walk over to her table. Rhonda had her head down. I poked her shoulder to wake her up. She sprung her head up quickly and looked at me. She seemed a bit pale and didn't look so well.

"You okay?" I asked her feeling her forehead.

I guess she was since she didn't slap my hand away. Her head was pretty warm. She looked at me as if she wanted to say something. She seemed like she was in pain. Rhonda stood up and hugged me. I was shocked and confused. The whole room now was watching this. Curly looked over our way also and her shrugged. Rhonda burst into tears and I felt bad and still confused on what was going on.

"Um, Rhonda" I questioned as I rubbed her back.

"Helga I'm sorry. No really I am so sorry for being a total bitch to you. I'm sorry I was evil. I don't mean it! I'm so insecure with myself that I take it out on others and I'm glad that you aren't hurt. I'm sorry please please pleaseeee forgive e!" Rhonda said crying harder and her weight shifting down making her goes to her knees. I helped her to her feet and patted her back.

"Listen, relax their princess. I forgive you okay. You just have to change your ways and help yourself." I replied as I wiped her tears like Arnold did to me earlier. I saw that everyone was watching. I rolled my eyes. "Alright shows over stop watching." I said with an annoyed voice.

I walked Rhonda to the bathroom and help her get herself cleaned up. Phoebe also came to help.

"Can I ask for a favor?" Rhonda asked as she cleaned herself up and looking bit better

"Sure" I said as I washed my hands and Phoebe was texting Gerald

"I want to take a pregnancy test" Rhonda said

I flinched at what she said and Phoebe almost dropped her phone. We both looked at each other and then at her. "Why are you asking me?" I replied

"Because you had to take one in order to see if you were right. I want to know if I am pregnant" Rhonda said looking down.

I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "Have you been craving weird food?" I asked and she nodded.

"She seems to be a bit pale also. Have you has morning sickness?" Phoebe added

Rhonda nodded. "I would feel sick or not want to eat at times.

I shook my head. "Uh let's get you to the nurse" I said walking out the door. Phoebe followed us to the nurse office and we explained to her what was going on. She gave Rhonda one of the pregnancy tests. We waited out in the room when she did what she had to.

"Helga?" Phoebe said as she fixed her glasses

"Hm?" I said as I was in my own world

"So many things have happened lately. This school year is going by fast and with all of this drama going on. Have you figured out what college you want to go to?" Phoebe replied as she checked her phone.

I shook myself out of the daze. "No. I just want to be somewhere were Laura can grow up and be happy. "I replied and I saw Rhonda come out of the nurse bathroom with the stick on her hand.

The nurse took it from her hand and saw it the results. Phoebe and I waited to hear. "So?" I asked.

"Rhonda, I'm sorry but you are pregnant" The nurse said

Rhonda looked at us and then fainted. I helped put her on one of the bed. I felt bad for her but I guess this is karma getting back at her. I sighed.

I texted Arnold. _**"Hey Football head. Got some news for ya but you might want to bring Curly and Gerald to hear this"**_

A few seconds later Arnold texted back "Kk we are on our way" I sighed and waited in the hallway with Phoebe. The guys appeared and Curly didn't look at me in the yes. I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you want me to come with your boy toys?" Curly asked as if he was bored.

"Well we got something to tell you" Phoebe said cheerfully. Weird that she was cheerful on what was about to be said.

"So spill it out then. I don't have all day" Curly said tapping his foot.

I cursed under my breath and smiled. "You know what. Enjoy fatherhood." I said bluntly

He looked at me confused and so did Gerald. Arnold seemed to have gotten the hint of what I was saying. He smirked. The bell rang and everyone was switching classes.

It seems to me that Gerald has finally caught on to what I was saying. "You mean to tell me" Gerald pointed at Curly and Curly looked at him confused. "You mean to tell me the rich and popular Rhonda Wellington Lloyd is knocked up by the school's Psychopath Thaddeus Curly Gammelthorpe" Gerald said in shocked but in a low voice.

Curly looked at me. "I- Is this true? I'm going to be a father?" Curly said shaking at the thought.

All of us nodded at his question and he just stood there shaking. Arnold shrugged at his reaction. Rhonda had woken up from what it seems once we all walked in there together.

Rhonda just looked so blank and Curly walked over to her. He sat by her bedside and she sobbed onto him. He patted her head. Me, Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe left the two of them and gave them their space as we went to lunch. School went by very quick once lunch time was over. School was over and Arnold was waiting for me at my locker. This day went smooth and I can't wait for the rest of my day to go one with the one I love.

* * *

 _ **Author's note 2: Sorry if this sounds lame I'll try better next chapter. If you have any ideas you want me to put in the next chapter just put it in the review and I'll try to fit it in some how. Either inbox me on her or just put it in the review box. If I don't put it in the next one I'll put it in the following one. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoy.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I don't really have much to say on this note but thanks for those who read, review or favorites this story. Again I'm sorry if there is spelling and grammar errors. I tried to make this chapter to clear up somethings on like why Helga acts the way she does. There will be more chapters but this one is just explaining things. I hope this is a bit more understanding. Also this Chapter has LEMON! _ I feel like I did a bad job on it but what can I say it's 2:am yet again and I am tired. So let me shut up and let you read it.**

 **I OWN NADA!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Helga's POV**_

Arnold waited for me by my locker as school was over. I was happy since today was the day we spent our time together in a long time. I put my books in my locker and left with him by my side. We walked out the school and down the street. I held his hand and smiled.

"Arnold, where are we going? You forgot to tell me" I said as he led me somewhere.

He smiled and pulled me close. "I'm taking you out to eat and do whatever you like my darling" He said we walked down the street. We passed Ms. Vitello flower shop and Mr. Greens Meats. We ended up at the new restaurant that just opened up called Hillwood Restaurant. We both walked in and a lady sat us at our seats. Arnold held out the chair and I sat down and he sat across from me.

"This is new; I've never saw this place before. Looks nice" I said as I looked around and saw how done up it was. There was smooth jazz and had a fresh smell to it. I was liking this already.

"Yea I found it on my way home and taught you may like it if anything." Arnold said as he took off his coat

"Well I'll see how it is when I get my food" I replied

He nodded and looked around. "So how's are your classes so far?"

I looked at him. "Classes are fine" I replied

"So…" He said as he looked down looking for words.

"What is it?" I said getting annoyed

"S- Sorry this is our first time alone away from everyone so I'm still kind of new to all of this" Arnold replied as he played with his fingers.

I sighed and was about to talk until the waiter came to our table. "Hello my name is Greg and I will be your waiter this afternoon. May I start you off with something to drink?" Greg said as he took out a pen and paper.

"Yea, I'll have an orange soda no ice please" I said as I picked up the menu

"I'll have root beer please" Arnold said as he looked through his menu

The waiter nodded and went on his way to get our drinks. It was too quite at our table. I got a bit annoyed and put my menu down and waited for Arnold to look at me. He looked at me once he put his menu down and a small blush came across his face.

"Huh?" As I saw his face turned red.

"N- Nothing. Anyway I wanted to ask you how are you and Laura doing?" He asked as his blush went away.

"We're doing fine" I replied bluntly

"And how are things with your family?" He asked

I glared at him. "Why are you asking all of these questions?"

Arnold looked at me and shrugged. "Just making a conversation I guess"

"Stop it isn't working" I said clenching my fist

Arnold looked at me confused. "Wait what? What did I do wrong?" Arnold said in a hurtful tone of voice.

"I don't understand why are you doing all of this for me" I said shaking my head. All the thoughts were running back in my head from Big Bobs beatings and hiding away to give birth to Laura. Then Arnold putting himself in a coma still doesn't understand how that's possible and me running away from him so I won't ruin his life. Then on top of that having to deal with Curly and Rhonda's bullshit. This wasn't making sense why do I feel this way. I hate this feeling and I want it to go away. I excused myself from the table and ran out the door I didn't even take my bag. My chest started to hurt but I didn't stop running until I felt like I was safe.

I leaned against a wall trying to catch my breath. What is going on? This has never happened before. Why did I run away from Arnold like that? He's not at fault." I said to myself finally feeling my heart beat go back to normal.

Arnold must be worried about me since I ran out of our date. I quietly walked back and saw him standing in front of the restaurant. I walked up to him but he didn't look me in the eyes. I felt bad by running off.

"S- Sorry" I said as I looked down.

"Why" He mumbled

"Why what?" I replied

He grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes. He looked pretty pissed off by my actions just now. "Why do you always run off and not talk to me? What did I DO man? Just tell me! I'm always worrying about you but you never giving me a fucking reason to anything Helga. You had a long time crush on me and once I finally found out I wanted to make you mine which I did. But that night where we fucked you disappeared and were pregnant. You never bother telling me until after you had her on the first day of school. I freaked out knowing that I am a dad now and was and STILL willing to step up to the plate. You keep pushing me away which drove me insane to the point I stressed myself into a coma. I still don't know how I manage that but I came back out alive and was still willing to pull through for the both of you. My child and my somewhat of a girlfriend. I spent the New Year with you both. I spend all my other times with you guys. I'm willing to live with you both. Then I came to find out about how big bob treats you and what Rhonda planned to do with you. Yet you forgave her. You tried to hide it but I found out. You're pushing me away and I do like that" Arnold said with very much anger. I stood there crying. He was right I was pushing him away. I cried and put my head against his chest. He sighed and put my head against his chest.

I finally calmed down and he gave me my bag. I couldn't look him in the eyes. He held my hand and I held his back. "No date?" I asked quietly

"No. I think its best if you just go home and rest. You seemed stressed and I took out my anger on you I also paid for the drinks." Arnold replied

I sighed and knew I messed up also. I took out my phone and looked at my text it was from Dr. Bliss. An Idea popped into my head and I looked at Arnold. "Come with me" I said grabbing his hand and getting on to the bus that just pulled up. He looked confused yet again.

"Where are we going?" Arnold asked as we sat in the back.

"The one person who can explain this all" I replied as I pulled out my phone again.

Arnold shrugged his shoulder and looked out of the window. Within a few minutes I we had gotten to the office. We walked into the building and waited. Arnold stayed shut not know what I got him into this time. He was on his phone listing to music until she came out.

"Helga?" Dr. Bliss said as she held a folder

I stood up and smiled. "Hiya Docs" I replied happily

"Who might that young man be?" She asked as she looked at Arnold who didn't even notice us. I tapped his shoulder and took out his headphones. He stood up and looked at Dr. Bliss.

"Hello?" Arnold questioned

"Hello, I'm Helga's therapist and who might you be?" Dr. Bliss asked holding out her hand.

"Arnold" Arnold said shaking her hand.

"Oh, so you're Arnold. Helga told me a lot about you. Would you like to come in?" Dr. Bliss asked kindly

Arnold looked confused and then looked at me. "What's going on?"

"It's for the best Arnold. You'll understand once were done. Just you two talk for a while and I'll wait out here" I said in a hopeful tone.

Arnold glared and then sighed. "Fine, let's talk then" Arnold said to Dr. Bliss and she took them to her office. Hopefully everything goes alright.

* * *

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

I was confused on why Helga was still acting weird but now I'm seeing her therapist. This is weird and I didn't need to be here, but if this is what Helga wants I'll see what this is all about. I sat in the chair in Dr. Bliss office. She had a few awards on her wall and a few family pictures.

"Welcome to my office Arnold. As I said I am Dr. Bliss and I was in your middles school that one time. Not sure if you remember me." Dr. Bliss began.

"Not really" I replied as I played with my fingers.

"Okay, well anyway how are things going for you? Tell me about yourself" Dr. Bliss said as she took out a pen and paper.

I looked at her and sighed. What do I have to lose after all of the recent things that happened to me. "Well my name is Arnold Shortman. I live in a boarding house with 6 other people. I go to Hillwood high school and I am a senior. My best friend name is Gerald and I have a pet pig" I said as she wrote down things.

"Who are these people you live with?" She asked.

"My grandpa and grandmother, a woman named Suzie and her gold digging boyfriend Oskar. Mr. Huynh, and Ernie" I replied.

"What about your birth parents? Where are they?" She asked.

I cringed once she asked that. "I rather not answer" I started to shake at the thought of them gone.

She notices my actions. "I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing" She apologized

I shook my head. "It's fine. I just don't like talking about it." I replied.

She nodded. "It's okay, I respect that. Anyway how long have you known your friends?"

"Since elementary school" I said as I looked around the room.

"That's nice. How about Helga? You two are really close in a way. What is the story behind that?" Dr. Bliss looked at me.

I blushed a bit. "Well Helga and I met in elementary school. She was cover in mud and I held the door opened for her. I told her I liked her bow. A few years have passed by and Helga was a bully to me but I would always be kind to her. She did prank me in April fools but I go her back" I said giggling to myself.

"Prank how?"

"Well I kind of blinded her for the day back in middle school. So I helped her out but come to find out she was faking it so I made her fall in the schools pool." I laughed at a mental reaction of Helga's face.

"Sounds like good times."

"Well it was at times. We went through a lot. Spend thanksgiving together and Christmas together. A lot has happened between us. She even kissed me once but we were caught up in the moment." I started to blush

"Was Helga your first kiss?" She asked

"Yes but before Helga I had crushes on a few girls in my middle school days even dated one of them name Lila but it didn't work out. Helga became more distant to me once I started dating Lila. It took me a while to realize I had feelings for Helga." I smiled

"Then what happened?"

"Well around junior year around Christmas time I asked Helga out to one of our friend Rhonda's party. We went and got drunk. I guess I can say we had um… sex" I felt embarrassed saying that but I went on anyway. "Well once that happened I tried to keep in contact with Helga. No answer, spring, summer rolls by and stills no answer. The start of a new school year I hear that Helga is back in town and was looking for me. I was very happy to hear that she was looking for me. So once I found her there she was but with a surprise" My mood had changed.

"What was this change?" Dr. Bliss asked curiously

"A baby girl. She had given birth to a baby." I clenched my fist

"Hm. That's weird" Dr. Bliss said but I already know she knew who the father was.

"Well I am the father of her child. I didn't take the news to lightly. I passed out freaked out and put myself in a coma after all of that. Not sure how it was possible but I did. Once I got of it I tried being there doing everything I can but Helga seems to push me away and her moods changes from time to time. I have a temper and I try not to lose it but she makes it come out of me." I sighed as I leaned my back against the chair.

"Oh my. That is a lot going on. I am glad you stay and take care of your child. On the other hand I guess your stress is what causes your temper. If you ever want to talk I am here. Our sessions are private so you can tell me anything." Dr. Bliss said with a small smile. I nodded and took her card. "Helga wants to tell you something. She wants to see if it's okay if she can come in." Dr. Bliss stood up from her seat and I nod once more. She smiled and walked out.

"I wonder what this could be about now" I said to myself.

* * *

Helga walked in and sat next to me. Dr. Bliss walked in behind her and closed the door then took her seat. I looked at Helga and she looked at me.

"Helga I'm glad you can make it. Tell Arnold what you wanted to tell him. Around you may not respond until she is finished speaking okay?" Dr. Bliss said and I nodded

"Where do I begin?" Helga said to herself. She looked at me smiling but it slowly went into a frown. "I am sorry for my recent actions lately. Dr. Bliss here tells me that I am suffering from a disorder called Bipolar which means my mood can randomly change at times. I get it from my mother but I didn't know I had it until a few weeks ago. I also may be suffering from depression and I may have panic attacks here and there. Earlier today when I ran off from you twice I had panic attacks but I didn't want to worry you. I try not to disappoint you since I put you through too much. Laura is my pride and joy and I am happy that you are finally in her life but I feel like I am ruining it at the same time. I am sorry truly sorry" Helga said as tears roll down her face. Dr. Bliss gave her a tissue and Helga wiped her tears away.

I felt bad hear what I just heard. My heart skipped a beat as I saw her crying once again. "May I talk?" I asked and Dr. Bliss nodded. "Helga, you may have a lot of problems in your life but I am always going to be here. I may have a temper issues but I always try to make it up. I hate hate hate seeing you cry because it breaks my heart. I'm sorry for hurting you. I just wish you would have told me about our child when you were pregnant. It hurts me when you lie or try to hide the truth. Just tell me when I ask you because you wouldn't like it if I did the same to you. I don't care for any of your disorders because I fell in love with you. If you have a mental breakdown I want to be there to help you. Just please stop pushing me away because it kills me inside. I want to be there for you and be there for my daughter. Please." I got on my knees and begged her. She wrapped her arms around me and cried more.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Helga cried out. I patted her back.

"It's aright my dear." I whispered A few minutes passed by and she had calmed down. We made an appointment to see Dr. Bliss next time. I took Helga home and let Laura spend the night at my grandparents' house. I stood over with Helga to make sure she would be safe. Once we reached Helga's house she laid on the couch while I ordered Pizza.

She went to change her clothes while I waited for the Pizza guy. Helga came back out with shorts and a tang top on. I had stripped down to my shirt and boxers but I'm glad I had my basketball shorts in my bag so I put those on instead. Helga laid out her homework on the living room floor and I did the same. The pizza came I paid for it. I brought out paper plates and cups and set them on the floor. She put on the music channel so we can do our homework and eat pizza. She helped me and I helped her with the homework. It had gotten pretty late so we packed up our homework and put them in our book bags. I put the left over pizza in the fridge and went to lay on the couch once we were done.

"Why are you on the couch?" Helga put her hands on her hips. Was it me or did she look sexy the way she posed.

"Because I want to" I replied with a smirk

She sucked her teeth and her foot tapped the floor. "Get into bed with me" Helga said with a serious tone. I didn't argue with that. I turned off the TV in the living room. I then followed her to her room. It seemed like grapes and other fruit. Her bed was made nicely. I jumped into her bed and she rolled her eyes,

"What?" I smirked again. She sighed and turned on the TV and then turned off her light. She got into bed and laid next to me. My heart began to race once I felt her next to me. It's been a while since we were this close to each other.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV (SEXUAL LEMON!)**_

Helga laid under the blankets and faced her head to the TV. She felt her heart race being this close to Arnold. "Oh dear" She thought to herself. Arnold pulled her close and she let out a light moan. Arnold pulled away once he heard that.

"I'm sorry" Arnold said sitting up quickly.

Helga giggled a bit and sat up. They both had looked deeply into each other's eyes. Arnold started to breathe a bit harder and leaned closer to Helga. His lips connected to Helga's lips. They both blushed but kept going. Arnold pulled Helga close and kissed her gently. Helga didn't fight back and went along with it. Arnold lays Helga down on her back and the kiss gets deeper. He starts to tongue wrestles with hers and she does the same to him.

Arnold pulls away from her lips and goes down to her neck. Softly nibbling on her neck which makes her moan a bit and her body begins to twitch to Arnold's tongue against her neck. He begins to bite her neck as his right hand rubs down her waist. She twitches once more which makes him grin. He pulls away from her neck to look in her eyes. He then places his hand on top of her shirt and gropes her breast. She tries to keep her voice down but couldn't. Arnold then pulls up her shirt and plays with her nipples. He pinches and flicks her nipples. Helga grabs onto his neck and brings his head to her nipples. Arnold goes on to tease her nipple by flicking it with his tongue but then puts the left nipple in his mouth and sucks on it while he plays with the right breast. She sucks and makes slurping noises which drives Helga crazy. Arnold stops with a smirk on his face and goes sucks on the right nipple while playing with the left. Helga arched her back moaning with pleaser.

"Oh god Arnold!" Helga griped on to the sheets.

Arnold pulled away and smiled looking at his girlfriend. "Oh, you think that was it?" Arnold grinned and Helga smirked.

"What are you planning?" Helga said looking at him.

"You'll see" Arnold said processing down Helga's belly. He starts to kiss down her stomach and starts to bite her waist Helga grabbed a fist full of his hair but Arnold liked that. He kissed her waist and slowly kissed her thighs. He then looked at her shorts and smirked. "What do we have here?" Arnold said poking at Helga's areaShe blushed once he did. He pushed his index finger against and rubbed his finger over her shorts. He started to notice his finger rubbing against her nice spot was getting wet.

"Someone is wet" Arnold said as he he pulled down her shorts and sees that she isn't wearing underwear. He smiled happily and Helga tried to push him away from there but it was too late. Arnold had already put his finger on her clit. He rubbed his finger against it and Helga moved her legs a lot moaning louder than before.

"Arnold, S- s- stop!" Helga moaned as she arched her back

"But why you like it" Arnold said rubbing his finger even more against her clit. He then licked her clit up and down. She began sucking on her clit and Helga eyes rolled back. She hasn't felt this in a while. , but she didn't stop him neither. Arnold kept on sucking on her clit and putting his tongue in her hole. She moaned loudly.

"Arnold I'm going to cum! Stop it!" Helga yelled. Arnold went fast and thrust his tongue deeper. She had finally reached her climax and came a bit in Arnold's mouth. Arnold pulled away from her area. She panted and looked at him. He sticks out his tongue with her cum on it. Helga glared at him and stood up.

"Now your turn bucko" Helga said crossing her arms. Arnold smirked and laid down on the bed. He placed his arms behind his head.

"Go on please me" Arnold said with a cocky grin.

"Oh I will" Helga said as she placed her hand on his basketball pants. She rubbed her hand against his hard area. He let out a slight moan. She pulled down his Basketball shorts and his boxers. His member fling right in front of her. She blushed on how big it was. Helga placed both her hands on his member and stroked it slowly. Arnold twitched once she started to pump hi. She picked up the pace and jerked him off faster. Arnold closed his eyes and moaned. Her pace gotten faster than before and he he griped the bed. Helga put his hard cock in her mouth and began sucking him. She used her tongue to tease his tip and lick the rest of his shaft . She sucked and pumped him at the same time. She picked up the pace. She sucked him pulled it off her mouth and then put it back in her mouth. Teasing and sucking him made him moan and grabbing on to the back of her head. He thrust his himself inside of her mouth the the point he made her deep throat him.

"I- I can't hold it no longer" Arnold said sending a load of his cum down her throat. Helga swallowed what she could and the rest of it dripped onto the bed. Arnold panted once he was done and Helga laid next to him.

"I- I'm not done Arnold panted and smirked.

"What do you mean?" Helga asked looking at him but her eyes widen. "Really?" Helga blushed.

"It's been a while but I can do it if you want" Arnold said sitting up. Helga nodded to the idea but wasn't really sure.

"No condom though" Helga said.

"Oh, why not?" Arnold asked as he got on top of her.

"I don't like it and I'm on birth control " Helga replied. Arnold nodded and positions himself.

"Are you ready?" Arnold said as his member pushed its way inside of Helga. Helga cried out once the tip was inside. Arnold slowly pushed the rest of his member inside and Helga cling onto him. The pain rushed through her body once he was fully inside. Arnold started to trust a bit faster inside of her. Helga still feeling pain was scratching his back. Arnold thrust faster which made the pain go away a few minutes later. Arnold pumped faster inside of making her scream.

"Ar- Arnold! I can't take no more. I'm going to cum again!" Helga yelled

"I- I'm cumming" Arnold said as he pushed himself deeper inside of her. He came inside of her and she came on top of her. Arnold collapsed on top of her as they both panted. It took them both a while to catch their breaths.

"I love you Arnold!" Helga said as she hugged him and closed her eyes Arnold was too tired to speak so he nodded, kissed her forehead. They both fell asleep that night.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note 2: I know the lemon part sucked. I'm sorry but I'll do better next time. I'm just tired. Anyway tell me what you think. Thankies. ^^**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: This is a short chapter. Next chapter will be longer. Warning sexual part in here. Thanks for reading so far and sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

The sun had risen and my alarm on my phone had gone off. I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in my room and saw Helga lying next to me. I blushed once I saw that we were both naked and I was still on top of her. The flashback of last night made me blush even more. "Did we actually have sex?" I thought to myself as I tried to get up but I realize that I was still inside of her. I took a deep breath and slowly pulled myself out of her trying not to wake her up. I managed to pull myself out and get off the bed. I put the covers over her and went to shower. I get in the bathroom and see the few bruises that she left me including the hickey which was fresh on my neck. I sighed at seeing it and wondered what people were going to think. I turned on the hot water and waited till the room got nice and steamy. I stepped inside and let the water hit me. I wet my hair and washed off myself off. I took the body wash that was nearby and pour some on my hand then washed my body with the soap. I had washed the top of my body first then went to my lower body.

I started to wash my shaft but it felt too good to stop. The thought of me being inside of Helga last night had made me hard once again. My breathing became heavier and I stroked myself at a faster pace. I couldn't control myself and went even faster than before. I mumbled Helga's name a few times. I leaned against the shower wall the water kept hitting me and I kept stroking myself. "Helga!" I mumbled to myself as I felt myself reach my climax. I then came on the shower walls and panted heavy. I saw my cum dripping down the walls. "Dammit" I said trying to bring my heart beat back to normal. I washed myself off yet again and then cleaned her shower walls.

I got out and dried myself up and looked in the mirror. My face was a bit red from what I just did in her shower. I shook my head and dried my hair with a shirt. I then put on a clean pair of boxers and my jeans. I then put on my tang top and a shirt over it. Last but not least I put on my socks and sneakers. I fixed up my hair and looked in the mirror once more to see the hickey mark on my neck. I groaned a bit and left the bathroom. Helga was still asleep and it made me smile. I looked at the time again it was almost time for me to get to school thank god it was Friday. I left a note on Helga's dresser and left her $20 so she can get herself something to eat when she wakes up. I put on my coat, my backpack; I also grabbed the extra keys and headed out the door. I locked the door then texted Gerald to pick me up. I waited a few minutes and he finally arrived. I got in the passenger side and bucked up then threw my bag in the backseat.

Gerald pulled off and looked at me. "Hey man. What's up" Gerald asked.

I yawned. "Nothing" I yawned again.

"I tried calling you yesterday but you never answered" Gerald stopped at a stop light.

"Sorry about that. I was with Helga yesterday" I said lying back on the seat.

"Doing what?" Gerald drove when the light turned green

"I tried taking her out to eat after school but then she had a mental breakdown." I replied as I looked at my text

Gerald looked at me for a second and then back at the road. "A mental breakdown about what?"

I saw a text from Stinky asking me about some homework. "It's hard to explain. All I know is that once she was done with her breakdown she took me to her therapist which was the therapist back in our middle school days. I had to sit there and talk to her about random shit and then Helga joined. I felt like I was set up but then Helga told me that she is suffering from a Bipolar disorder and depression along with panic attacks. She's been through so much." I said as I texted Stinky back.

Gerald shook his head and stopped at another stop light. "Well shit. That would explain her mood swings. I guess all those things happening to her finally took a toll on her. Well what did you do afterwards after hearing all of that? "Gerald asked as he pulled into a parking spot two blocks away from the school.

"I felt bad for her and forgave her. I then left Laura at my grandparents' house and I took Helga home. We did homework and ate pizza then went to sleep" I said trying to hide the blush on my face. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag. Gerald looked at my face and smirked. I looked back at him now my face more red than before.

"W- What?" I stuttered

Gerald laughed locked his car and we began to walk to the school. "Arnold you can't hide nothing from me. You two had sex didn't you." Gerald said and I stood shut now that my face was flushed red. Gerald laughed and patted my back. "It's cool man. It's been a while since you had some cheeks" Gerald grinned and I was now more embarrassed that he said that.

"S- Shut up" I said looking down blushing to the extreme

"I'm guess you put it to work" Gerald ginned.

"YES!" I shouted and he laughed some more. "I- I woke up inside of her this morning also. I went to take a shower and I found myself jerking off to the thought of last night." I said as my face started to go back to its normal color. Gerald didn't care if I gave him details about anything that went on with my life since we been best friends since we were babies. So we know each other for that long to talk about anything neither good nor bad.

"Oh I get like that when Phoebe and I have sex. She very wild in bed, to the point it makes me want to get her pregnant at times." Gerald laughed and I chuckled. We both walked into the school building and went to our lockers. Stinky and Sid was waiting for us by our lockers.

"Hello guys, we were waiting on you" Sid said

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked as I opened my locker and took out my book.

"Nothing we wanted to ask if you guys up for a guy's day tonight" Sid replied

"Sure. Phoebe is busy tonight and I have nothing planned so why not" Gerald said happily.

"What about you Arnold?" Stinky asked as he looked at me.

"I'm not sure. Tonight is the night I have to watch Laura." I replied and I heard them sighed.

"That sucks. Where's Helga going that you have to watch her?" Sid asked.

"I guess her going out with the girls and left me in charge of my daughter." I shrugged

"I have an idea. Why don't we come over to your place. Just us guys and your daughter. You can take care of her while hanging out with us" Sid said

"That does sound like a good idea but I'm pretty sure Helga wouldn't want everyone in her house while the baby is there. I'll ask her but if it's a no then you guys just go on without me." I said and they all nodded. We all went to homeroom it seems that Curly and Rhonda were absent.

"Hey Arnold. Have you heard from Rhonda?" Nadine asked as she placed her hands on her hip

I shook my head. "No I have not seen nor heard from her after yesterday" I said as I sat in my seat.

Nadine huffed and puffed. Just then Rhonda walked through the door. She looked really pale and out of energy. Nadine ran to her to try to help her but she pushed her away and sat in back. Everyone was questioning what was going on. I stood up and sat next to her.

"Rhonda, you look sick. You should have stayed home" I said giving a worried look.

Rhonda looked at me and sighed. She then takes my hand and walks me to the hallway. We walked to the empty lunchroom and sat down.

* * *

"Arnold, I really don't feel well but I didn't want my parents finding out that I'm pregnant so I came to school" Rhonda said as she laid her head on the table.

"You need to go see a doctor" I explained

"No because then they will call my parents and I won't hear the end of it. They'll call me a whore and how I got knocked up by Curly of all people!" Rhonda said as she clenched her stomach. "I can't go to prom nor go to graduation with my stomach looking big. I want no one else to know about this. Do they know. Tell me you didn't say anything to anyone." Rhonda looked at me as she was about to break into tears.

I shook my head. "No. The only ones who know are Phoebe, Gerald and Helga. No matter how you treated us all we aren't that evil to tell the world. That is your choice if you want to say it." I hugged her and she cried on my shoulder. "What is it with these girls and crying all of the time? My god I have to deal with this when Laura goes older" I thought to myself as I rubbed Rhonda's back.

She had stopped crying and I offered her to get her something to eat. I know I'm cutting class but if it was to help a friends then why not.

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

I woke up in the middle of the day. I notice once I sat up I was still naked. I blushed at the thought of Arnold and me night. "That really happened" I said shyly but with a big smile on my face. I got up and took a quick shower. I got dressed and realized that I had missed school. "Bummer" I said once I got out of the shower. I got dressed because Phoebe and I had plans to go out. Today was Arnold's day to spend with Laura and I needed this break.

I saw the note on my dresser and the money.

 **"Hey Helga, um last night was great. I went to school today and if I don't see you here later I'll understand. You needed your rest. I'll pick up Laura once I'm finished with school. Take the money that I left you to at least get something to eat. I hope you have a good day and don't worry Laura is in good hands. Love Arnold"**

I smiled and a few tears came down. Arnold really loves me and our daughter. I put the money in my wallet and put the note in my dresser. I put my hair in a ponytail and put on my boots. I took my phone off the charger and I see s few texts. One from Arnold.

 **"Hey sleepyhead. I wanted to know if it's okay if I can have the guys over while I watch Laura later on tonight. They were planning to have a guy's night and they wanted me to go but I told them that I can't go. Then Sid asked if we can have it at your house. There will be no drinks and no loud music. I will be keeping an eye out for Laura while I hang out with them. Only if that is okay with you"**

I looked at the text over and over. I wasn't sure if I should let them all in my house around my daughter but then again I know them for years. I guess it was a good idea to let them come over. So I texted Arnold back.

 **"Well I thought it over and over. You can let your boys over BUT no loud music or drink nor smoking. No one is allowed to touch Laura other than you and Gerald. KEEP my house clean and make sure you keep a VERY close eye on her. I am trusting you. Please don't break my trust. I love you Arnold"**

I hit send and my heart raced a bit knowing that my child will be around other guys other than her family. I had faith in Arnold and better follow those rules. I texted Phoebe to meet me at the park once she was finished with her classes. I grabbed my keys and pursue and went on my way to meet up with my best friend.

I felt my phone buzz once I had gotten on the bus. I took my seat and looked at the text. It was from Arnold.

 **"No worries I'll make sure everything is under control you can count on me!"**

I smiled and hoped he was right. I put my headphones in my ears and listened to my music. Hopefully everything goes smoothed.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: Again I'm sorry for this chapter been short but it will get better by the next chapter. Read and Review! Nya! ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone I am done with this chapter finally. My eyes hurt ;_; I am off to take a break but enjoy this part of the chapter. Also thanks for the reviews so far. ^^ Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors.**_

 _ **I OWN NADA NOTHING :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **Arnolds POV**_

I let my teachers know a head of time about what had happened and collected the homework. I then saw Helga's text about giving us permission to have a guy's night in her house. I sent the guys a text

"Yo, sup guys? Helga gave us permission so you guys come around 8pm. I have to go pick up Laura first"

I was still with Rhonda making sure she was okay and to at least eat. I bought the both of us some burgers and a shake in a nearby burger spot. She ate and I was happy that she ate. We then took a walk around town so she can get some fresh air.

"You're a really good friend Arnold" Rhonda said as she stood next to me

"Yea I am. So when are you going to get yourself checked out?" I asked

"I told you before I do not want to" Rhonda protested

"Well I think that you should just to make sure the baby is okay. You've been pregnant for a few months now right? You have to at least make sure the baby is fine. If you want I'll come with you" I said as I stopped in my tracks. Rhonda looked scared but I offered to stay by her side. She agreed to go to the doctor only if I was there. I took her to the clinic the same one Helga went to I believe. I signed her up, the front desk lady gave us papers and told us to fill these out and that the doctor will be with us shortly.

We went to go sit in the waiting room. There were a few stares from the mothers to be and I can tell Rhonda didn't like this. I helped Rhonda fill out her papers.

"Name?" I asked her

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "After all these years you don't know how to spell my name?" Rhonda sounded hurt

"I'm just trying to make sure, ya know" I glared at her.

She sighed "Rhonda Wellington Lloyd" She replied. The questions got weirder as I asked them. Once we were done I handed it to the front desk lady and waited with her.

"You know I never got to do this with Helga." I said as I watched the little kids play with one another.

"Really why?" Rhonda asked as she rubbed her stomach

"I guess it was because she was scared of what may happened. That's why she ran away all those months ago but realizes she can't take care of Laura on her own. I hated not know and then finding out that she hid this killed me. I then forgave her and I'm there for my child" I said proudly

Rhonda looked down. "I hope Curly steps up like you did. I wouldn't want my child fatherless" Rhonda said as she played with her fingers. I just patted her back.

"Ms. Lloyd?" A male doctor called out.

Rhonda stood up and it was clear she was shaking a bit. "Y- Yes?" She looked down a bit.

"Hello I am Dr. Vega I am here to check on you and your progress" Dr. Vega held out his hand. Rhonda shook his hand. The the doctor looked at me. "Are you the father?" He questioned me. I shook my head quickly.

"No no no. I'm just a friend helping out." I said in my defense

He nodded and showed us to his room. He had Rhonda sit on a bed type thingy. I sat next to her.

"Well Ms. Lloyd what brings you here?" Dr. Vega asked as he started up the computer and looked at her records.

"I- I wanted to make sure… I wanted to see if I was really pregnant." Rhonda said looking at him.

"Sure we can do that right now. Does your mother know about this." Dr. Vega asked

Rhonda looked at him with fear. "N No she must not know about this yet." Rhonda almost broke into tears. Dr. Vega nodded in understanding.

"So your 17 years old?" Dr. Vega asked.

Rhonda nodded. "Y- Yes. But I'm turning 18 in April"

"How long have you know have been pregnant?" He asked once more.

"I had a feeling a few months back. I thought I was getting sick but I started craving a few things but I only gained a few pounds and I don't show signs of being pregnant around my stomach area" Rhonda reasoned

"Ah, that's common for some woman they don't show too much signs of being pregnant but it's there" Dr. Vega said as he pulled out some jell and other things. He pulled up Rhonda shirt a bit up to her breast. Rhonda stomach did seem a bit bigger from the last time I saw her. "I am going to pour some of this jell on your stomach and going to use this computer to show you if you have another human in you." Dr. Vega said and she agreed to it. He poured the jell on her stomach and used liked a scanning machine type thing on her stomach. Soon enough there was a her stomach on the computer screen.

Dr. Vega pointed at the screen. "I see a head, a body arms and fingers along with toes. There is your baby right there. I would say you are 6 months pregnant. Your baby is a bit tiny than usual babies around 6 months. So I may ask ask you to make a follow up appointment with me for next week." Dr. Vega said as he still used the machine on her stomach.

"Is the baby going to be alright at least?" I asked worried for Rhonda's health.

"Yes she going to be fine. I'll just prescribe her on some medicine that she can take so her baby goes a bit more before her due date." He replied

"Which is when?" I questioned again making sure

"I would say around late March early April. Ms. Lloyd would you like to know the sex of your child?" He asked with a smile. Rhonda still seemed to be in a bit of shock that this was happening. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I would like to know what I am having." Rhonda said in a brave tone.

Dr. Vega smiled and moved the machine around her belly a few times because the baby had its legs closed. Soon enough the baby opened them. Dr. Vega looked at Rhonda. "It seems to me that you are having a boy. He seems very energetic and playful so far just a bit too small but not to worry I will give you medicine that will help his growth. Would you like a print out of your child?" Dr. Vega asked.

Rhonda was crying but nodded her head. Dr. Vega cleaned up her stomach with a tissues and then printed out the sonogram of Rhonda's child and handed it to her. Dr. Vega then gave her prescription medicines to get at the pharmacy. "Take this twice a day until your due day. If you run out just come to me and I'll fill out some more. I hope to see you next week and good luck." Dr. Vega said as he walked out of the room.

I stood next to Rhonda and patted her back with a small smile. "Well there you have it your little man. Trust me it may get tough at first but you'll enjoy seeing his face when he's born." I said as I looked over her shoulder to see the sonogram. She gave me a hug and smiled a bit.

"Thank you Arnold. I really mean it thank you for all of your help. I'm going to make a follow up appointment and then head home. I know you have to go pick up your daughter so go do that. Be a father to your little girl." Rhonda said as we both walked to the front desk.

I smirked and put a thumbs up. "No worries. I'm a good father. When you get home text me so I know you got there safely." I said as I pressed the elevator button. She nodded and gave me a thumbs up. I got into the elevator and called a cab on my way down. I waited a few minutes but it finally arrived.

* * *

I got in the cab and smiled a bit. I wish I was there when Helga was going through this but it is a good feeling helping a friend out. I finally reached the boarding house and paid the cab. I walked up the stair and put my keys through the key whole and opened the door. It was quiet in here. I walked down the hall into the living room to see grandpa was sleeping and Laura was in the play pen playing with her feet. I smiled and took off my coat and boots. I then went over and picked her up out of her play pen. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Hi there big girl" I said as I sat in the couch

Laura looked at me with a questionable look. I giggled at her reaction. She had gotten big and I was proud. I tickled her tummy a bit to get a giggle out of her. She giggled a bit. Grandpa woke up and saw us.

"Hiya Shortman" He said stretching and Laura stared at him.

"Hiya Gramps. Was Laura a god girl?" I poked her stomach softly

"She was very good. She spit up a few time and grabbed on to my nose a few times. She ate food like an hour ago" Grandpa said

"Ha she seems like a keeper if she grabs your nose" I joked. Laura made baby noses

"Ha ha ha ha. Laura watch out for your daddy he's evil" Grandpa smirked.

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "I am not. I am a good daddy Laura" I said tickling her sides.

"So how are you and the mother doing?" Grandpa said as he got up.

I carried Laura in my arms and walked to the kitchen. "She's fine I guess. She has a lot of issues going on" I said as I placed Laura in her high chair.

"Really like what?" Grandpa came over to the kitchen with us. I sighed as I grabbed a cup for the cabinet and pours some water in it. I began to explain to grandpa about what had happened this past week. He looked a bit surprised from what I told him. As I told him I was doing Peek-A-Boo with Laura. She giggled a few times and made baby noses.

"Whoa that's a lot. Is she going to be okay?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Hopefully so. Not sure when they trigged or how they're triggered. I just have to keep an eye out." I replied as I took Laura out and walked back to the living room. I began to change Laura's diaper. "Anything happened here while I was gone" I asked and I wiped Laura's butt with a baby wipe.

Grandpa put a finger to his chin. "Not really other than Oskar being a whinny baby about Laura being here nothing really happened." Grandpa said.

I rolled my eyes and put the diaper rash cream on Laura and put a fresh diaper on. "Why does he hate Laura so much she did nothing wrong to him" I said a bit angrily as I put on Laura's jeans on. She began to fuss around and grandpa gave her one of her toys.

"I have no clue but I made sure he went nowhere near her. Everyone else in the house helped out but him. She wasn't a problem though because she hardly ever cried. Just like you you hardly ever cried when you were born." Grandpa said smiling

I smirked. "I was a good child." I replied as I put Laura's shirt on.

"Say when Laura's birthday is?" Grandpa asked

I looked at Laura who looked back at me chewing on her toy. "Honestly, I don't know it's somewhere in August. I never really asked Helga what date it was but I will soon" I said as I tried to put on her sneakers.

"Oh, that's weird that she didn't tell you. Are you going to sign the birth certificate since you are Laura biological father" Grandpa asked

I finished dressing Laura and put her in the play pen then threw away Laura's dirty diaper. "I will have to ask Helga. She's been through a lot and I don't want to rush anything." I said finally taking a seat.

"I understand what you mean but you should at least know about your daughter's name and medical records. The birth certificate you have to change before she turns one" Grandpa sat next to me

"They give you one full year before your child turns one to change its name before free before they make you pay to change it and make a new one. Since you are 18 now it would cost you about $25 to $50 to change or get a new one." Grandpa said and I was shocked with this fact.

"I guess I learned something new today" I said and sighed.

"I guess you should get going don't want to keep you too long." Grandpa said standing up. I nodded and put Laura's jacket on. For the month of January it isn't as cold as it was in December. I shrugged at my though and put my coat on. "I need to get my driver's license" I said as I put Laura in her car seat and strapped her up.

"I thought you had that already?" Grandpa asked

"No. I failed I have to take it again." I replied as I texted Gerald to pick us up.

"Ah I see. Well I know you are going to pass" Grandpa gave me a thumbs up and then handed me Laura's baby bag.

* * *

I waited for Gerald to show up which he did. I put Laura in the back seat and sat with her in the back. I waved to Grandpa from the car window and Gerald drove off. "So how was your date with Rhonda" Gerald joked as he kept his eyes on the road.

I rolled my eyes and let Laura play with my finger. "It wasn't a date. Plus I told the teachers what was going on. I took Rhonda to go check the heath of her child and she was a bit happy and scared." I replied

"Well shit. You played Daddy Arnold with her" Gerald joked once more. I glared at him through the mirror. "Anyway before you kill me in front of your daughter. Did she find out the sex of her child?" Gerald asked.

"Apparently she's been pregnant for 6 months now but has a small stomach but big enough to tell that she is. She just hides it very well. She has to take meds to get the baby growing inside of her and she is destined to have a baby boy in her life. She wants Curly to step up like how I am for Laura but I have many doubts that he will" I said bluntly.

"All I know is word is going around the school that people are starting to notice that she is pregnant. It was obvious that she was but like you said she was hiding it. My real question is if Curly is the real father or not." Gerald said as he looked at me in the mirror for a quick second.

I noticed that Laura had fallen to sleep and I placed her blanket on her. "What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"Look at the facts Arnold. She slept around many guys. Were they wearing condoms at the time? In in that video you showed us all it seems like she liked it. So who's to say Curly is the father." Gerald said as he started to park the car.

I started to think about what Gerald had said. "I don't think any of those guys is her child's father for the simple fact that Curly and Rhonda had dated plenty of times. Plus I even asked her if each guy had condoms on and she said yes. I believe that Curly is the father." I said as I got out of the car once he parked it then took Laura out.

"Hey I'm just saying it may or may not be true. Only time will tell" Gerald said as he locked the car and helped me carried the baby bag upstairs. We reached upstairs to the apartment and I opened the door, walked in and Gerald closed the door behind us. I put Laura's car seat down on the table took her out and put her in the crib. She still was sleeping even when I took off her clothes and put on her pajamas pants on. I put a blanket on her and grabbed the baby monitor with me and headed to the living room where Gerald already made himself at home with his shoes off and laying on the couch flipping through the cable channels.

I took off my shoes and sat next to him I looked through my phone to see a text from Rhonda telling me that she had gotten home. I then saw a text from Helga. It was a picture with her, Phoebe, Sheena and Lila hanging out at Phoebe's getting their hair and nails done. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I went to go answer it. It was Stinky Sid, Harold, Joey and Iggy. The gangs all here. We set up game in the living room and the bought over bottles of Yahoos.

I stood up and looked at all of them. "Remember the rules. Don't touch anything that isn't yours unless you want Helga to kill us all. No loud music, drinks or smoking. Also if my daughter does wake up no touching her. I don't want my head ripped off and neither do you guys. Let's enjoy the night with us guys" I said and we all put up are Yahoos in the air and quietly cheered.

We started out the night playing the PS3. Sid was first playing a few rounds of some fighting games with Stinky and Iggy. Then they went on to play GTA 5 online. Harold put on the Wii U so we call can play Super Smash Bros. We played the 8 player smash but the 8th player was the computer. I whopped Harold ass with Link while Sid kicked my ass with Kirby. Stinky had beaten the computer Mario with Luigi. But then Stinky got beat by Gerald who had Zero Suit Samus. Iggy who played Pikachu got his ass handed to him by Gerald. Joey tried to beat him with Toon Link. So at the end Gerald had won over all of us.

"How?" Harold asked as he put his controller down.

Gerald had a smugged look on his face. "I'm just really good at video games and you should know that" He said with a Cocky tone of voice. We all threw popcorn at him. As we were changing to the Xbox I went to go check up on Laura. She had just woken up. I took her out of the crib and smiled.

Laura smiled back. It seems to me she beginning to know who I am to her. "I don't think the guys met you before besides Gerald. Let's go show them what a cute baby I made." I said holding her up and rubbing my nose on her stomach. I then carried her to the living room. The guys looked over to me and awed.

"Well golly Arnold you never told us how cute she was. "Stinky said as he was looking at Laura and back at me.

"Yea she gets it from me" I replied and went to go sit on the couch with Laura in my arms.

"How many months is she?" Sid asked as he was making face at her to make her smile.

"I believe 5 going on 6" I said as I bounced her up and down on my lap. Laura giggled as I did so.

"Aww what a cute baby" Harold said as he took a closer look at her. Laura got a bit frighten by him and clinged on to me. "I'm sorry" Harold said backing away.

I chuckled and placed her in her swing. "No worries she's not used to all of you but Gerald" I replied as I buckled her in.

"Why is she used to Gerald?" Iggy asked

I looked at Gerald. "I'm the godfather of Laura so if something were too happened to either of the parents. I will be put in care of Laura atomically." Gerald said and they guys were impressed.

"That's so cool" Harold responded

"Well while we are on this subject of babies did you guys know that Rhonda is knocked up and has been for a while." Sid told us. Me and Gerald kept shut.

Harold spit out his juice on the floor and then cleaned it up. "I thought that was a rumor. Who told you?" Harold asked as he looked at Sid.

"I heard Curly talking to Rhonda yesterday when I passed the nurse office. She was crying and I put my ear to the door. She told Curly that she is pregnant and he is the father. Curly had nothing to say which is why I guess he didn't come to school today. Nadine found out also which is why she did come to school also. Seeing that her best friend/lover is pregnant by the school's psychopath isn't cool I guess. Word is going around the school plus she tried to hide it for the last few months but it didn't work." Sid said and everyone was shocked but me and Gerald. I shrugged.

"Not really any of our faults. She's knocked up and now must pay the price" Iggy said. I nodded in agreement. We stopped talking about this and got back to the games. I fed and changed Laura while the guys converted among themselves. It was getting late and the guys started to help clean up. Once they were done they all headed home except Gerald who was sleeping over for the night. I put Laura to bed and left jazz music playing on a low volume so she can fall asleep. I sat in the living room with Gerald as we talked about randomness. I soon fell asleep on the couch while Gerald fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

I had a nice night at Phoebe's house. Just us girls and no guys. I did miss my sweet baby Laura. I hope everything went fine. Everyone in the house was asleep but me. I stood up thinking about what am I going to do when Laura gets older. I also had to find colleges nearby since I didn't want to be too far away from my baby. I sat in my sleeping bag looking at my phone looking through all the pictures of Laura and I when she was born until now. Arnold had been in some of the pictures with us which made me smile.

I missed my baby. I sighed a bit and got up to go get some water. I heard footsteps behind me and saw it was Phoebe.

"Helga?" Phoebe yawned and put on her glasses

"Yea?" I said as I poured myself a cup of water.

"Why are you still awake? Is there something the matter?" Phoebe said taking a seat at the counter table.

"I'm just missing Laura. It's been a few days since I've been away from her." I said as I drank my water.

"Oh Helga. You'll see her later and I am sure she misses her mommy also" Phoebe said trying to cheer me up.

"I know she's fine. She's with Arnold. Speaking of Arnold I have to get him to sign Laura's birth certificate." I said sitting next to my best friend.

"That's right he didn't get to sign it yet. Well you can get that done later on today if anything. Gerald and I have nothing much to do so why not spend the day with our lovers and my goddaughter" Phoebe happily said

I smiled. "That sounds like a good idea" I replied.

"I have a question" Phoebe said looking at me.

"What is it?" I said cleaning my cup.

"Have you talked to your mom. She's been worried about you and had been calling me." Phoebe said and I looked at her.

"I don't want to talk to her. I won't talk to her until Big Bob is out of the picture. I don't want her near me or my child because he will follow and try to harm me once again." I said and I put the glass away.

"Understood" Phoebe replied. We both went back to the bed room and fell asleep. I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I got up and brushed my teeth then headed downstairs. "Morning?" I said in a lazy voice and plopped down onto the couch.

"Ohayo Helga" Phoebe said cheerfully. She made breakfast for all of us. Phoebe handed all of us a plate of Pancakes and bacon.

"Oh why thank you Phoebe" Lila said and she bowed to her. Phoebe just smiled as she began to eat hers.

"This is really good" Sheena said as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

"Arigato Sheena" Phoebe said in a perky mood. I wonder what has gotten Phoebe so excited.

"So Helga, how is motherhood" Lila asked as she looked at me.

"It's going alright" I replied

"When can we see the baby" Sheena asked

I giggled a bit. "Well if you want you can see her today since today is Saturday" I replied and the girls cheered. Once we were done eating we got ready for the day. We then took the bus to my house. I opened the door to my house and let the girls in first then I followed. I closed the door behind them. They then saw Gerald sleeping on the floor and Arnold sleeping on the couch but in a sitting position. He was sleeping with Laura in his arms. I quickly took a picture before he woke up.

I took Laura out of his arms and placed her in the play pen. I then woke up Arnold and Gerald. Arnold looked a bit shocked to see the other girls here and Gerald gave Phoebe a kiss once he got up.

"Morning sleepyheads" I replied with a grin. I sat next to Arnold and he held me close. He kissed my forehead. Lila and Sheena grabbed chairs in the kitchen and sat in the living room with us.

"So how was last night?" I questioned as I looked at Arnold who yawned.

"It was alright. Everyone behaved and saw Laura and liked her. No one touched her and they cleaned up before they left" Arnold said in his sleepy voice.

He sleepy voice kind of turned me on. "Good just the way it should be," I replied. "Anything else happened?" I asked.

"Well Rhonda is indeed pregnant and she is having a boy" Arnold said as he rubbed his eye

"I thought those were rumors" Sheena gasped

"Nope. She's 100% prego" Gerald replied

"Oh my" Lila replied. "Who told you this?" Lila asked

"Sid overheard Rhonda tell Curly while they was in the nurse office. Arnold took her to get a sonogram yesterday and it turns out to be true." Gerald replied stretching. I felt my heart dropped for a second. "Arnold went with her except me?" I thought to myself and shook my head.

"Yea, she looked ill so I did it as friend to friend. She is already 6 months pregnant so she is due in late March or early April" Arnold said yawning once more.

Lila shook her head and Sheena felt bad. "Well we can't do anything because this is her problem now" I replied crossing my arms. Everyone nodded. Sheena and Lila left a few minutes later so we can be alone with our boyfriends. I put Laura in her crib while Arnold and I went to my bedroom. Gerald and Phoebe took the guest room.

I laid in the bed with Arnold and he cuddled me close. I ran my fingers through his nice golden hair. He still seemed sleepy so I let him lay his head on my chest.

"Hey Helga" Arnold said in a sleepy voice again.

"Hm?" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair again

"When is Laura's birthday?" Arnold asked which made me shocked a bit.

"August 18th." I said

He yawned and rubbed his head against my chest. "Okay"

"It seems today is your lazy day. I was going to ask if you wanted to go sign the birth certificate with me later on" I said but I realize he was asleep to even notice the question. Soon enough I fell asleep with him.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note 2: I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think by reviewing it. Thankies ^^ Nya~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: Hey I'm back. This chapter maybe a bit deep.**_

 _ **I own nothing**_

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

I was running away from him again. I kept running until I couldn't any longer. The sounds of Laura crying made my heart race that I could not reach my daughter. I looked to my right and saw that Arnold had been murdered. I cried out in pain and I saw Big Bob walking my way. I tried to run off again but I couldn't move my body. He walked over to me with a grim look and smirk on his face. His hands bloody from just killing my true love. I cried out but this time there was no sound. Laura was crying out and all I could do is watch this beast come closer to me as I couldn't move my body. My body shook in fear of what was coming next. Big Bob grabbed me by my neck and picked me up that way. "Oh Helga you was so easy to beat. Right Helga. Helga Helga"

I felt my body being shaking and my name being called out. I felt stuck and I opened my eyes widely to see Arnold hovering over me. I realize it was all had been a bad dream. I started crying hard and Arnold held me close to his body and I couldn't stop shaking. Phoebe busted through the door with Gerald. They looked at me and then at Arnold.

"What happened? Phoebe asked as she stood by the door.

I couldn't speak being shaken up by that nightmare. Phoebe sat on the bed and hugged my side. She felt my forehead and notice I was burning up.

"Oh dear Helga, you're burning up!" Phoebe said removing her hand away from my forehead. "I'm going to make you some soup a.s.a.p." Phoebe got up and left to the kitchen. Arnold laid me on the bed and put a wet rag on my head. I was breathing heavily as I tried to get that nightmare off of my brain. Arnold then left the room leaving me alone in there. I sighed and took a few deep breaths.

"Was this another one of my panic attacks? Why did Big Bob kill Arnold in my dreams?" I thought to myself. I forced myself to sit up but my head was throbbing and my heart was still pacing. I heard their voices outside of my door so I got up and pressed my ear against the door to hear what they were saying.

"Arnold, are you sure you can deal with her in this condition?" Gerald asked Arnold.

I could hear Arnold sigh. "Yes I can. It'll be hard but I have faith in her. After all she is the mother of my child and I will not give up easily on her"

Gerald chuckled. "I'm glad your mind and heart is in the right place. Most likely she had a bad dream. She'll be fine"

"I know. I have to go check on Laura real quick. I'll be back" Arnold replied as he left Gerald in the hallway. I opened the door and Gerald looked at me. He gave me thumbs up and walked into the kitchen. I walked over to Laura's room to see Arnold carrying Laura in his arms. I smiled seeing my baby with our little baby. Arnold turned around to see me and he smiled.

I walked over to them both and kissed Arnold on the lips. Laura looked up at both of us and giggled. I poked her nose and she giggled some more. "We should get going" I said as I took Laura from his arms.

"Go where?" Arnold asked as he crossed his arms.

"We're going downtown so you can sign her birth certificate. Plus it will be Laura's first time going downtown" I replied as I put Laura down. I began to change her clothes since it her diaper seemed to be already changed.

"Oh okay. Well I can ask Gerald to drive us downtown. In the meantime Phoebe making you soup and I think you should at least eat it after waking up the way you did" Arnold crossed his arms and watched me dress Laura up.

"I'm fine, it was just a dream. I'll get over it" I replied as I put on her pants.

"Are you sure? You woke up shaking and had a fever. Also it seemed really bad. What was your dream about anyway?" Arnold smiled at Laura since she looked at me.

"Nothing" I put on Laura shirt. Arnold turned me around and made me look in his eyes.

"I know you are lying but I'll let this side this one time since I want this to be a good day." Arnold said then walked out of the room leaving us girls behind. I looked back at Laura who was sucking her thumb. I sighed and replayed what Arnold said a few moments ago. I don't want to tell him that he died in my dreams. I rather not tell him. I put on Laura hoodie, sneakers and carried her in my arms then walked down to the kitchen and placed Laura in her high chair. Phoebe passed me the soup that she made for me and I ate it so I wouldn't hear Arnold complain later on. Gerald and Arnold were talking in the living room while Phoebe was playing with Laura. I finished my meal and washed my plate.

"Hey Phebs" I said as I washed my plate

"Yes Helga?" Phoebe responded

"I'm sorry for the scare earlier" I said as I dried my bowl and put it away

"It's fine Helga. I was wondering what had happened to you. Did you have a bad dream or something?" She asked

I sighed and sat at the table with her and Laura. I gave Laura one of her toys. "Yea. It was a nightmare"

"About what?" She looked at me curiously

I sighed once more and looked at Laura she was putting her toy in her mouth. "It was about Big Bob. He found me and I felt helpless. He then killed Arnold and was after me. Laura was crying the whole time"

Phoebe covered her mouth in surprise of what I have told her. She placed one hand on my hand and held it tight. "That must have been scary to you. I wouldn't want that dream to come true" Phoebe said and looked worried for me.

I brushed her hand away and smirked. "Hey it was only a dream. I'll be fine and just keep an eye out on my daughter. Besides I have more things to worry about. I have Laura and Arnold to keep safe. I also have to plan on what college am I going to and what my dress would look like for prom" I replied as I took Laura out of her high chair. Phoebe smiled and got up herself. We walked into the living room where the guys were watching basketball. They got up once they saw us all ready to go. I put on Laura's coat on since it was still in the middle of winter. I then put her in her car seat where she started to fuss and cry about being in the seat. I was glad I packed the baby bag ahead of time and put it next to Laura while I put on my jacket. Arnold carried Laura and walked out the door with Gerald not too far behind him. I made sure too double check around the house to make sure nothing was forgotten. I walked out of the house with Phoebe behind me and I locked the door and we both headed to Gerald's car. I see Arnold in the front seat and Gerald in the driver seat. Phoebe and I sat in the back seat with Laura. Phoebe was on one side of her while I was on the other side. Gerald started up the car and began to drive off.

* * *

It was a quiet and awkward ride. Most of the time Gerald and Arnold would talk about sports other times about random guy things. Phoebe was mostly on her phone or would play Peek-A-Boo with Laura to get her to smile. Once we had reached the place Gerald had parked the car and we all got out. Arnold carried Laura as I carried her bag while Phoebe and Gerald to go look around the area once we were done.

Arnold and I walked into the big building and signed ourselves in. We took an elevator up to the 5 floor and signed our names in again and waited in the waiting room. Arnold placed Laura in front of him and I sat next to him. I took off Laura coat and gave her bottle. Arnold was on his phone most of the time and I got fed up and glared at him.

Arnold looked over to me and shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"The least you can do is pay attention to your daughter" I mumbled to him trying not to make a scene

Arnold eyebrow rose up and he crossed his arms. "Where is this attitude coming from Helga?"

I puffed up my up cheeks trying to hold back my anger. "I don't have an attitude football head" I hissed a bit

He chuckled and looked down at Laura and back at me. "I'm going to go get a snack from the machine. You want one?" He replied as he pointed to the vending machine down the hall. I shrugged my shoulders in respond. He got up and walked away. Once he was down the hall I took a deep breath. I looked at Laura who giggled at me. "Oh Laura what has gotten over me. Why did I just get angry at your father? I have to keep calm" I took a few deep breaths and took her out of the car seat and took her to the play area. There were a few parents with their children playing in the same area. I sat on the floor and placed Laura in a sitting position in between my legs and put a few blocks in front of her. She grabbed a blue one and was looking at it.

"Ba-baba ba" Laura said as she was holding the toy to her mouth.

"No Laura. That is caca" I took the toy from her and got up with her in my arms. The other mother's glared at me as I walked by and I wanted to punch them all in their face. I went back to my seat to see Arnold had got himself a bag of chips and was watching the basketball game on his phone. Once he saw us coming over he got up and smiled at Laura.

"Aww look at daddy's little angel." He put his phone away and put the chips down. Took Laura from my arms and walked around with Laura in his hand. I took some of his chips and he glared at me.

"Ms. Pataki and Mr. Shortman?" A woman said coming from down the hall.

"Yes?" I replied and grabbed Laura's bag and car seat.

"Are you Helga G Pataki?" She asked as she held a folder in her hand.

I nodded quickly. "Yes I am."

"My name is Marie White. I will be answering all your questions and help you get your paper signed. Is your husband here?" Ms. White asked as she was ready to go.

My heart skipped a beat once she said husband and I nodded. "Arnold" I called out and he walked over to where I was standing.

Ms. White smiled and held out her hand to Arnold. He took it and shook it then let go "Hello, are you Arnold Shortman" She asked.

Arnold nodded as he was still holding Laura in his arms. "Yes I am. "

"Great. And this is Laura Mable Pataki am I correct?" She questioned once more and looked at Laura

Arnold and I both nodded to her question. Ms. White nodded and led us to the back room where there was a nursery. She had us drop off Laura in the care of the nursery while we talked. She then led us to her office. Arnold and I sat next to each other while Ms. White sat behind her table and started up her laptop.

"So, what brings you here on this lovely Saturday afternoon" Ms. White asked.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I was hoping I can get Arnold here to sign Laura's birth certificate since he didn't get the chance" I replied and was playing with my fingers.

"Why weren't on the certificate in the first place Mr. Shortman?" Ms. White asked as she looked at Arnold.

Arnold looked at me and sighed deeply with frustration. "I didn't know about my child until a month after she was born" Arnold said with a serious tone as he looked back at Ms. White

"So you didn't know about this child until after it was born? How come?" She asked and felt my heart sink hearing these questions.

Arnold leaned back on his chair. "Yes, Helga how come?" Arnold asked as he now was looking at me. My heart raced as I felt like he was going against me here.

"I- I just want him to sign the paper. That all I came for" I replied balling up my fits feeling my blood boil.

Arnold smiled at me and then looked at her. "She was scared to tell me so she told me last minute. I forgive her though" He replied and his smiled faded

My head was starting to hurt from all of this. I know he's still holding a grudge on me and I will fix that once we are out of here. "Please just let him sign the papers" I quietly said

Ms. White nodded and printed out Laura's birth certificate. She handed it to Arnold.

"Name: Laura Mable Pataki. Birthdate: August 18. Weight: 7 pounds and 4 ounces. Mother's Name: Helga Geraldine Pataki. Father's Name: Arnold Miles Shortman" Arnold said as he signed the papers.

"Thank you from coming in" Ms. White replied and handed us our copies her birth certificate. We shook her hand and walked out of her office and back to the nursery where Laura was being kept. I put on her jacket, placed her back in her car seat, put both of our copies in Laura's bag.

* * *

Arnold picked up Laura and I was holding her bad. My blood was still boiling after what just happened. We go into elevator, waited till it stopped and walked outside of the building once we reached down the street to where Gerald car was I turned around and glared at Arnold.

He looked at me and his eye brow rose again. I clenched my fits hard enough to the point it hurt. I growled and I tapped my foot on the floor. "Well" I said feeling my temper rising

"Well what?" Is all he could manage out

I threw my hands in the air. "What the fuck was that all about upstairs? Where you trying to get me angry? Where you trying to get me to yell at you?" I demanded answers

"No. I just answer the questions" He replied

"You replied in a very dickish manner Football head!" I could feel my heart racing

"Hey you were being a BITCH to me earlier now it's MY fault that I gave you a taste of your own medicine Helga. I left you alone after you lied to me back in the house and felt a bit hurt on how you were being a bitch to me before we saw that lady. IF you want me to be with OUR child stop acting like you have dick far up your ass or stop acting like you are on your dam period at times. You need to chill out. I'm just trying to help but I can't when you're all happy one minute and the next you want to and make me feel guilty. I have feelings too you know. It's not just all about you" Arnold yelled which was causing Laura to cry. My eyes became watery and I stood there shaking at his words. I did it again I hurt him. Tears fell from my eyes. Arnold had lost his temper with me again but it's my fault. We quietly walked to the car were we waited for Phoebe and Gerald. Arnold had the keys so he put Laura in the back seat and sat in the front again. Arnold had gotten Laura to quiet down and fall asleep.

Gerald and Phoebe finally made their way over to us. Gerald sat in the front while I was in the same spot as last time and Phoebe sat in her spot also. Phoebe face was all red from the cold but she was smiling so I wasn't really sure if it was the cold or not.

"Aww she's sleeping." Phoebe said as she looked at Laura. She then looked at me and saw my blank expression. She motioned me to text her which I did. Gerald started up the car and drove off.

" _ **What happened?"**_

 _ **"Arnold hates me" :'(**_

 _ **"Aww, what's going on?"**_

 _ **"I went off on him earlier and he lost his temper with me."**_

 _ **"What did you say?"**_

 _ **"Well I got mad at him at for being on his phone and said then said to him "The least you can do is pay attention to your daughter" He asked me why do I have an addtuted and I told him I didn't. He chuckled and then changed the subject asking me if I wanted a snack"**_

 _ **"Oh dear… Helga. What else happened?"**_

 _ **"We then go see the lady that handles the paper work and she asking questions and Arnold is being a dick answering them in a dickish manner. I felt like the question she was asking were too personal anyway and I felt attacked. Once he finally signed the papers and reached outside I tried telling him off but he told me off instead on how he truly feels. I may have hurt him so he hurt me also. Laura was crying also"**_

 _ **"That's not good. We must talk this out before you two are at each other's necks again"**_

 _ **"He doesn't want to talk to me…"**_

 _ **"I'll make him talk. Hold on"**_ Was the last thing Phoebe said after that she put her phone down. She looked pissed off. "Hon, can you please stop the car" Phoebe said looking in the mirror.

Arnold looked back at us and Gerald parked the car near a side walk. He then looked back also. "What's wrong Baby?" Gerald looked at both of us.

"We will not move this car until Helga and Arnold kiss and make up right now. I will not have you two arguing when you have a baby around. Your baby. Gerald you will not drive until this is settled. Do you understand?" Phoebe glared at her boyfriend and scared me in the process. Gerald nodded to his girlfriend.

She then looked at both me and Arnold. "Talk now" Phoebe demanded

I looked down and Arnold turned back around in his seat. He opened the door and then left. I sighed and started to shake. Phoebe seemed so pissed she got out the car herself and ran after Arnold. Gerald just sat in the driver seat clueless on what was going on. This is my entire fault

* * *

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

I walked down the street. My temper was rising and Phoebe wasn't making it any better with jumping in. I kept walking until I felt something tackle me to the ground. Phoebe turned me around and was sitting on top of me.

"Phoebe, get off of me" I said looking away

"Arnold, just stop. Why are you doing this? Helga is hurting why can't you see that?" Phoebe cried out.

I felt my head pounding. I picked her off of me and stood up. "Phoebe, why can't you see that I am hurting" I chocked on my words holding back my tears. "W- Why don't you girls attack us as if we guys don't have feelings" I felt my tears fall my eyes and Phoebe backed away.

"Oh dear, Arnold. I'm sorry I didn't mean for this… I- I just wanted you both to get along." Phoebe said lowering her head.

"You girls are so quick to judge what you hear instead of seeing that we also have emotions. You are so quick to believe one another and gain up on one person. News flash there is three side of every story. His, hers and the fucking TRUTH! I'm tired of all of you thinking that I AM the cause to that girl's stress. I am not. I understand why she is the way she is but at the same time I can only take so much before I snap. Just for once look at a guy's point of view before judging him" I said as I looked away from her. Phoebe kept shut and I shrugged my shoulders and walked away. I walked all the way back to the boarding house.

I walked up the stairs and fumbled to find my keys in my pocket. I then found them and opened the door. I walked in and closed the door behind me. The smell of home cooked meal hit my nose but I didn't bother going in the kitchen. I walked by the kitchen and up to my room. Once I reached my room I closed the door behind me and locked the door. I took off my clothes until I was down to my boxers and shirt. I lay on my bed and looked at the sky above me. My phone buzzed all night but I paid no mid to it and started my homework. I finished just in time for dinner but I didn't go down.

I soon heard a knock on my door and I went to unlock it. Grandpa was on the other side of the door with my dinner. I let him in and he sat on my bed. I sat next to him and looked back up to the sky which was now dark.

"I notice your very quiet, want to talk about it?" Grandpa asked and I shrugged my shoulders. He then patted my back and I smiled a bit at him. I took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened.

"Oh I see, well seems like she going through a tough time and is taking it out on you from my understanding and you had enough so you snapped at her. Well do you want my advice?" He asked and I just looked blankly at him.

"I guess that's a yes. Anyway give her her space. The only time I go to talk to her is to see if the baby is okay and if she needs anything other than that do what you have to." Grandpa said and I nodded. He then left and I ate my dinner. I fell asleep for the night.

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing. I picked up my phone to see who was calling. Rhonda's name was on my screen and I answered it.

"Uhh hello" I said with a sleepy voice

"Hey darling" Rhonda said cheerfully

I looked at the time it was four in the morning. I groaned and sat up a bit. "What's up? Why are you calling me this late?" I asked while yawning

"I just wanted to ask if you would like to hang out with me later. I have something to tell you" She sounded too perky this early in the morning.

"I guess we can." I mumbled as I yawned once more.

"Oh goodie. Meet me in front of my house at 12. Please don't be late" She said and hung up afterwards. I sighed and yawned again. Since I was still awake I checked my phone. Had a few miss calls from Gerald, a text from Phoebe and another text from Helga. I read Phoebe text first.

 _ **"Hey Arnold. I thought of what you said to me earlier and I talked it over with Gerald. He told me to apologize since I was out of line for jumping into something that had nothing to do with me. I just wanted to help but I only made matter's worse. I hope you can forgive me Arnold. I am deeply sorry. Don't worry Helga and Laura are home safe. I also talked to Helga and she is also sorry. I hope you can understand. Well I'll see you on Monday"**_

I smiled at the text from Phoebe and send her one back.

 _ **"Hey Phoebe. I am the one who should be apologizing. I was just very upset about Helga lately that I took it out on you. I'm sorry and I will talk to Helga when I am ready. Thanks for trying."**_

I hit send then went to read Helga's text.

 _ **"Arnold, I was very wrong and didn't know I was hurting you that bad. I'm sorry for everything that I had caused lately. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me right now. I am the worse for the way I have been acting. No I will not run away but I will give you space. So in the meantime we are broken up until we are both ready. If we are every ready. One thing I know for sure is the love for our daughter will never die even if we are apart I will still want you here. Take care and hope to see you soon."**_

I sighed once I saw that text. I felt bad but I knew it's for the best. I had to worry about school, college and to make sure I take care of my daughter. I know it won't be easy but I need this. We bot need this time away. Only time would tell if we were meant to be. I yawned, set an alarm for 10:30am and locked my phone and fell back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author Note: I kind of rushed the ending. So sorry if it sounds sloppy. Also I'm sorry for grammar and spelling.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I groaned and sat up on my bed. The sun beamed through the skyline. I yawned, stretched and pulled the covers off of me. I got off the bed and put my pajama pants on and headed to the bathroom. I took a turned on the water and took off my clothes. I looked at my refection in the mirror and shook my head at the sight. I stepped in the shower and washed my body down. I poured soap in my hand and scrubbed my body with it then washed it off. I turned off the shower, got out, turned off the water and dried myself off. I went back to my room and got dressed. I put on my dark blue jeans, black t- shirt and a hoodie. I then put my sneakers on and brushed my hair. I grabbed my bag and stuffed my bag with snacks from my mini fridge.

I grabbed my phone, wallet and put them both my back pockets. Last thing I put on was jacket since it was becoming warmer outside. I walked downstairs and walked over to the kitchen to see everyone having breakfast. I waved to everyone and they all waved back except Oskar. Figures he wouldn't yet I didn't care.

"Leaving so soon Shortman?" Grandpa asked as he put down his newspaper.

"Yea. I have to go meet a friend downtown" I replied grabbing a piece of bacon off of his plate and shoving it in my mouth.

"Okay just remember what we talk about and take it easy" He began to read the paper again. I nodded and walked out the house. I put my headphones in my eyes and headed down the stairs and walked to the bus stop. I put my music on and played some jazz. The bus arrived and I get on, paid my fare and sat in the back. Yesterday event played in my head and I tried to shake it off a few times. I wonder what Rhonda wanted. It's been a few days since she found out that she was pregnant with her child. My stop came up and I pulled the string so I can request the stop. The bus came to a stop, I got off and walked two blocks over. I arrived at Rhonda's house it was the same outside since the last time I came here. I walked up the stairs to her door and rand the bell. Soon enough her butler opened the door and let me in.

"Welcome sir. May I take your jacket?" The butler asked

I nodded, took of my jacket and handed it to him. He bowed his head and took it to the closet. He then walked me over to the living room where I waited for Rhonda to appear. I looked around the house it was fancier then last time I was here.

"Hello" Rhonda said as she walked over to me with a red sweat suit on. He stomach grew bigger from the last time I saw her. I guess those pills worked.

"Hey Rhonda. What's up?" I asked

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to talk" She sat in the seat next to me. "Are you hungry?" She asked as she rubbed her stomach

My stomach decided to answer for me. She giggled and order her maid to make us sandwiches while she put on the T.V on. I yawned a bit waiting for her to speak.

"So Arnold, I have an important question to ask" Rhonda asked as she leaned herself back on the couch.

I was afraid to ask what this question was. "And what is this question?"

She smiled widely which creped me out a bit. "Can you be the godfather of little Matthew" She looked in my eyes and I felt a bit shocked.

"M- Me? Really? Wait why me?" I asked surprised

"Simple, you're really kind and even after all the bullshit I did to you, you stood by my side and helped me through this." She replied I was still in shock and please at the same time. I nodded and she hugged me.

"I also wanted to ask a favor" She looked down for that one. I knew this was going somewhere and I was on edge.

"W- What is that?" I mumbled.

"Can you kiss me?" She asked and looked at me deeply into my eyes. I jumped back and looked at her as if this was a trick.

"Are you feeling well?!" I asked as my heart raced.

"Yes. I just feel lonely lately and I always wanted to feel your lips against mine." She gave me a sudtive look and my heart raced some more.

"I- I- I uhh. Your hormones are acting lustful right now" I said getting up scratching my head in a panic.

She looked down. "O- Oh okay" The disappointment in her voice made me feel bad. I sighed a bit and knew I was going to regret this. I sat on the couch and picked her head up. I looked in her eyes.

"If I do this. This can't get out to anyone. Please" I begged as I leaned closer to her. She nodded and I hugged her close but her stomach kind of blocked me. I slowly leaned to her lips and pressed my lips against hers. I pulled away quickly and stood up. "I can't it feels wrong" I backed away quickly.

"I'm sorry" Rhonda said with a small smile "I still thank you"

My heart went back to its normal pace. I sat back down next to her and rubbed her back since it was hurting her. She rubbed her stomach a few times due to the baby kicking.

"Wait did you tell your parents about you being pregnant?" I asked her as I rubbed her shoulders

"Yes I did" Rhonda replied

"What did they say"

"They were disappointed in me but are letting me keep in since they wanted a grandchild. There making me name him Matthew yet I didn't tell Curly yet. Speaking of Curly I haven't talked to him in a while."

"I haven't seen him since the day we told him"

"Yea. I want him to be here when the child is born but I don't get an answer"

"Oh dam" I started to rub her feet surprising they were nice and clean. "I wish I could have done this with Helga" I thought out loud

"Do what?" She looked down at me.

"Oh, I didn't realize I said that out loud"

"But you did and what do you mean you wish you could have done this with Helga"

"Basically rub her back, feet just be there in general for her and my child"

Rhonda sighed and smiled a bit. She grabbed my hand and and had me rub her stomach. I felt Matthew kick my hand which made me smile. "Hey little man, don't kick Uncle Arnold like that" I said to her stomach in a playful tone. Rhonda's parents walked through the door and saw me rubbing their daughter's stomach.

"Well hello there young man" Mr. Wellington say as he looked at me. I stood up quickly to my feet.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Wellington" I said bowing my head.

"Hello there Arnold. What brings you here" Mrs. Wellington had a whole bunch of bags and place them down.

"Oh uh. Rhonda asked me to come over to keep her company" I replied as I sat next to Rhonda.

"Is that so. I see that Rhonda told you her upsetting news" Mr. Wellington said as he took of his jacket and the butler took his and Mrs. Wellington's jacket.

I nodded and went along with his words. "Yes she has but I'm here to help with anything with I can" I smiled.

"Ugh did she tell you who the father was" Mrs. Wellington said as she took a seat on the one seat couch next to Rhonda.

"Mom he already knows who the father is." Rhonda said quietly

"I still find it upsetting that you got knocked up by that kid. Why not get knocked up by Arnold it would make it so much better" Mrs. Wellington shook her head in disappointment.

"Arnold already has a child. Opps" Rhonda said covering her mouth quickly and looking at me.

Mr. Wellington looked over my way and stood behind his wife. He glared at me as if I done something wrong. "Arnold you have a child?!" Her father asked as I was about to be in trouble

I looked at Rhonda and she seemed sorry that she said that. I looked back at her parents and nodded. "Y- Yes sir"

"Rhonda why are just now telling us?!" Her father yelled. Rhonda flinched

"I- I- I didn't think it was important" Rhonda lowered her voice.

"It's always important to know what's going on. Who's the mother?" Her father looked at me with a deadly look

I gulped hard and looked back at Rhonda. I sighed and looked at her father. "Helga is my baby's mother" I replied.

"Oh the tomboy. You got her pregnant?" Her mother asked calmly

I nodded once more. I pulled out my phone and looked for a picture. I showed it to her parents. Mrs. Wellington awed and Mr. Wellington just looked. "Her name is Laura Mable Pataki" I took my seat once more.

Mr. Wellington just shook his head. "Are you always there for your child?" He asked

"Yes. I am always there for my child" I said as I sat next to Rhonda

"Do you have a job?" Her mother asked

"No I do not. I'm trying to finish school first" I replied

"But how would you support your child if you have no job?" Her father asked

"My family helps out, my friends help out and so does her family helps out" I was getting bored of answering questions.

Mr. and Mrs. Wellington was impressed with my answers and left us alone after a few more questions. The maid brought over the sandwiches and we ate a few but Rhonda just stood quiet the whole time. I tried to get her to smile but it didn't work. She got up a few times to throw up and I held her hair back. She then walked me upstairs to show me the baby's room that was being made. The room was blue with baby cartoon animals on the wall. Rhonda sat in the rocking chair and rocked herself.

* * *

"I'm sorry Arnold. For the kiss and for my parents questioning you." Rhonda said so low to the point I couldn't hear her.

"Its fine I guess. You're going through a lot and as a friend I'm there when needed." I up my thumb up which made her smile a bit.

"I hope I can see Curly soon. This is his fault" Rhonda broke down in tears. I knew it was coming so I quickly hugged her. "Don't worry"

A knock on the door made me break free from her. Her butler was standing at the door. Waiting to come in. She wiped her tears and looked at him.

"What is it?" Rhonda said rudely

"I'm very sorry Rhonda but there is a gentleman who wishes to speak to you. I told him you were busy but he says that this is super important" Her butler said bowing his head.

Rhonda got up and looked at him. "Fine. I'll go see who it is. Come on Arnold" She said as we both walked out the room. We walked downstairs and walk into the living room. To both of our surprise it was Curly sitting on her couch.

"Curly?!" Rhonda said as she had to make sure it was him

"It's me babe" Curly said as he got up

"Dude where in the heck have you been?" I asked and looked at him as if I had just seen a ghost.

"I took a break away from everyone. After hearing the news of me being a father I took time to myself to rethink my life." Curly said helping Rhonda to sit down. I sat in the chair her mother was sitting in.

"I have been calling you nonstop." Rhonda said angrily

"I know. I'm sorry. Now I know how you feel Arnold" He looked at me then back at her. "So, do you know the sex of our child?"

Rhonda's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree being lit for the holidays. She started to cry a bit and grabbed her sonogram she took from the doctor the other day and handed it to him. He looked at it and saw his little man in the picture.

"So I'm guessing where having a boy" Curly asked Rhonda. Rhonda nodded happily. He hugged Rhonda and smiled. "I'm actually happy that this is happening. I got a job at a local food store to start saving up."

"That's real good" I said and Curly smiled at me.

"Arnold, thanks for everything. I would like you to be his godfather" Curly said and I felt touched.

"I bet you to it" Rhonda joked. Curly rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek.

"I'm actually touched that you two would allow me to be the godfather" I said with a tear running down my face.

"No problem. Say did you come up with any names yet?" Curly asked as he looked back at the sonogram.

"Well my parents want to name him Matthew but I was thinking Maurice instead" Rhonda looked at the picture as well.

"Why not Matthew Maurice Gammelthorpe" I replied as I looked at my phone.

They both looked at me and back at each other. Rhonda smiled and Curly gave me thumbs up. "Sounds awesome" Curly replied.

* * *

I looked at the time and realize I should go visit Laura before getting ready for school tomorrow. I got up and said my goodbye and the butler handed me my jacket. I put it on and put my bag on my back. I left her house and walked down to Helga's place. I sighed when I slowly was approaching the house. I went upstairs since I have the extra key that she gave me. I opened the front door, walk in and closed the door.

Helga was sleeping on the couch and I went over to Laura's room. She was awake and was on her stomach. I smirked and picked her up. She's gotten so big and only for a 6 month old baby. She already started blabbing an a few baby words. Rolling on to her stomach and grabbing things. She also eats a lot of baby food and already knows who I am. I placed a blanket on the floor with a few pillows on each end. I then put a toy on my end and then I placed Laura on her stomach and she started to mover her body. She began to move her legs and arms. I just now realize what she was doing. My baby was crawling and I got to see it for the first time. She was crawling to the toy and I recorded it. "That's my girl come to daddy" I said as she looked at me

Laura giggled and kicked her feet as she crawled to me. She finally reached me and I smiled. I picked her up and held her in my arms. "That's my girl." I said with a small tear in my eyes. I then heard footsteps coming closer to the room.

"Who's there" a voice said

"It's me Arnold" I replied

Helga came from around the corner and looked at me. She was in her short and her sports bra. Her hair was also messy but the cute kind of messy. I quickly turned away feeling myself get turned on from her looks. I placed Laura in her play pen and then turned around to see Helga still standing there.

"A little warning would have been nice football head" She replied as she placed her hands on her hips. God that look was turning me on more.

"I just came here to see Laura and I'll be out of your pants. I mean hair soon enough" I chuckled a bit.

"Oh really?" Helga said as she stretched her arms up. Now she was teasing me with her body. I cover my boner by pulling down my shirt a bit more. She notice what she was doing because she was laughing.

"Can you please put on some clothes" I asked breathing heavily wanting to fuck her at the moment.

"Nope. My house my rules. What's the matter are you getting a little happy down there" Helga teased by licking her lips.

I tried to think happy thoughts but it all became dirty every time she tried to tease me. I quickly walked out of the room and walked to the living room. I sat down on the couch and zipped down my pants. I felt my boner popped out of my boxers. I painted heavily trying to make it go down. Helga walked in and saw my manhood out and smirked.

I glared at her with hate. "W- W- Why?!" I said trying to catch my breath

"No reason. Were broken up so I can do what I want when I want right?" Helga said with a grin

My boner finally calmed down and I put it back in the boxer then zipped up my pants. I glared really hard at her and walked over to her. "You are really trying to test me I see" I looked in her eyes.

"Like you have the guys to fuck another girl when you have a daughter" Helga crossed her arms.

"You testing me and I may do it. Keep messing with me Helga. You'll regret it." I smirked in her face.

Helga growled a bit. "Get out"

"Aww you mad because you wanted to fuck me but I denied even with all of that teasing." I laughed and she slapped me in my face. I then pinned her to the wall and she looked at me a bit scared but excited at the same time.

"Get off of me" She mumbled

I pinned her hands above her head "No. You wanted it. You should have never acted the way you did" I replied kissing her neck. She let out a light moan and I smirked. I then heard crying coming from Laura's room but it was a panic type of cry. I moved away from Helga and ran to Laura's room with Helga following behind. I picked her up and she hurt herself in the play pen. She had a small cute and I brought out her first aid kit and treated it. I then rocked her to sleep.

"That was close" I replied as I placed her in her crib

"Thank you…" Helga replied as she looked at her sleeping child. I nodded and sighed.

"Can we talk?" I asked as I walked back to the living room. Helga followed behind. I sat on the couch with her and looked at her. We talked for about an hour on where we stand and what not. We decided that we shouldn't date right now until after high school but promised to take care of Laura together. I told her what went down at Rhonda's house except for the kiss, the back rub and the foot rub. If she knew that she would have beaten her up. We were on good terms.

* * *

Four months has passed by since Helga and I decided to break up and focus on school, take care of Laura and I found a job at the arcade. I got my driver's licenses finally and got a car. I do at times sleep over at Helga's house, the boarding house and Gerald's house. Rhonda had her baby a month. It was a healthy baby boy. Curly stepped up to be a dad and now Laura has a play date when she gets older. Speaking of Laura she's gotten so big she started walking around 9 months old and started to say momma and dada. Helga and I continued to go see Dr. Bliss at times. Phoebe and Gerald are still going strong. Prom was around the corner and I was planning on taking Helga as my date.

I went over to Gerald's house with Laura and the guys for the day while Helga went dress shopping with the girls. I let Laura watch cartoons with Timberly while we talked in the kitchen. The guys talked about their out fits for prom and what were there plans after prom. My grandparents wants to watch Laura while I go so I have no problem with that. This should be a good end of the school year and I am proud.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note 2: R &R_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's note: Hey hey I'm back ^^; Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I have been busy while a lot of things. I am back and will be trying to upload more chapters as I go. This chapter will probably be one of my longest ones. Sorry if it has grammar or spelling errors. I do try my best and that's all I can say. Thanks for the reviews so far even if it's bad it helps me get better. Let me stop talking so you can go on and read this for your selves. ^^ Nya!**_

 _ **Warning sexual and offensive language in this chapter.**_

 _ **I OWN NADA!**_

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

It's been a few months since Arnold and I decided not to see each other as a couple. Things has gotten better I can say. We've been seeing Doctor Bliss, I've been doing good in school, I got a job at a day care only after schools though, and Laura has gotten so big. She can walk now and say a few words. Arnold does come over to see his child and helps out when I need it. Rhonda had her son not too long ago. It was a boy and the name was weird but hey she's a mother now can't say anything.

Prom was around the corner and Phoebe and I went dress shopping with the rest of the girls from school. We all headed to the mall to look for these dress that we wanted so we deiced to make the food court our meeting spot. Phoebe and I went into a few stores but saw nothing we liked.

"Helga, I don't see anything that would make the boys go wow" Phoebe said in a disappointing voice.

"Chin up Phebs. They'll like whatever they can get their hands on" I replied with a sly smirk on my face and all she did was smile back but rolled her eyes. We continued walking until I saw this beautiful pink dress. I rushed into the store to get a better look at it. It looked better up close. I asked the lady to take it down because I wanted to try it on and so she did. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. It was long and pink with rim stones around the waist area it was also strapless. I feel in love with it right away. I didn't dare look at the price because I had Big Bob's credit card on me. I went to pay for my dress and helped Phoebe find hers.

Phoebe picked out her dress from the same store. It was a long blue dress but what was cool about this dress was it a light blue at the top but fade into dark blue once it reaches the bottom. It was also more opened in the front a bit so it can show some legs. Gerald will be one happy guy. I paid for her dress and made our way over to the food court. Everyone was already there with their dresses in their hands. We talked and talked until it was time to go. Phoebe and I walked to Gerald's house where the boys were at.

"This is going to be a wonderful prom Helga" Phoebe screeched with joy

"I hope so honestly." I replied once I started thinking of the outcome of all of this.

"We're going to look so pretty. I already have heels and earrings to match with this. This is going to be awesome" Phoebe said happily not listing to what I just said. I sighed as we arrived at Gerald's house. His mother let us in and I placed my dress on the couch along with Phoebe as we made our way up the stairs and into Gerald's game room. The guys were too busy to notice us walk in because they were playing the PS4 Mortal Kombat X and I smiled with joy. I've always wanted this game.

"I got next" I crossed my arms as all of them looked back at me.

"Oh it's you. Helga no offense but this isn't a game for girls" Harold said laughing

"Then why are you playing it tubby?" I grinned

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Burnnnnnnn" The guys yelled with laughter.

Harold looked at me took the controller from Arnold and handed it to me. I shrugged my shoulders and sat on the bed between Arnold's legs. I take my game seriously he must not know my gaming skills.

"So what's the bet tubby?" I asked as I was choosing my character. I selected Sub-Zero as my fighter

"Loser has to umm" Harold tried to think as he picked Raiden as his character

"If Helga wins she just wins but if she loses she has to make out with Harold" Sid grinned and everyone looked at him. I looked at him as I was going to beat him up for that.

"Why would you think of something evil like that?!" I questioned but yelled at the same time.

"I've always have some sick fantasy going on in my head at times even though I'm gay and I thought it would be funny." Sid replied honestly

"Um Sid that would be extra weird since she has dated Arnold and Arnold is sitting behind her. Plus he's the father of her child" Phoebe mentioned and Gerald nodded in agreement

Sid shrugged his shoulders. "He it was just an idea. You can either take it or leave it. To me this seems like truth or dare I rather play that" Sid said leaning back.

I smirked and nodded. "That does sound more fun. Thing is the ratio is way off"

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Stinky asked

"Meaning that there are more males than females. This whole thing would just be one huge sausage fest" Gerald replied

"Bingo" I said put my arms up in the air but then put them back down. "So are we going to play or not?" I asked impatiently

"Only if you go by the bet" Sid replied. I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him. "Fine, we'll do it your way. I won't lose though" I replied shaking a bit thinking about the outcome if I did lose. The thought made me want to throw up. We started the game I button mashed because I wasn't going to lose and have to win. Soon enough we both won and it was a tie breaker. I shook a bit more but at the end I lost and I just put the controller down. This was just horrible.

"Can I do something else? Anything other than put my lips on his?" I begged my way out. I looked back at Arnold who hasn't said a word about any of this fuckey going on.

"Harold and Helga are you ready" Sid asked chuckling while the others just watched. My heart raced and it felt like it was getting ready to jump out of my chest. I stood up and let my hair down. Harold has gotten way taller than me and he doesn't look as fat as before. He was more built if anything. I leaned closer and closer to his lips. I felt his breathing on my face.

"I don't want to do it" I backed out quickly and backed away.

"Boo" Sid replied while jumping out of Stinky's lap

Harold just stared at me as if he really wanted to kiss me. All I felt next was my body being pulled closer and my lips was on Harold's. My eyes opened wide and in shocked. His tongue touched mine and I felt my body shake a bit with nothing but anger. I balled up my fits and punched him in his gut. He let me go and I coughed a bit. Harold was now holding his stomach and I was breathing heavily. I looked over to the door and saw Timberly standing there with Laura in her arms.

"Shit" I thought.

Laura looked at me confused and then looked at Arnold as if she knows she saw something that she shouldn't have seen. Arnold was way to laid back about everything.

"Uh…I didn't mean to see that" Timberly replied

I shook my head. "D- Don't worry it was just a dare." I said as I tried to take Laura from her arms but she didn't want to come to me. That hurt me in a way to see my own daughter not wanting me to carry her. I glared at Sid.

"I am so going to kill you" I growled and balled up my fits once more.

"Wait why me?" Sid looked even more confused

"Dada!" Laura wined and Arnold got up, went over to Timberly, took Laura from her and walked away. I followed behind them to another part of the house.

"Arnold you okay?" I asked worried about him

All he did was nod as he played with Laura. I didn't like this one bit something was wrong but he won't tell me. I grabbed my dress and Laura's things. I decided to leave and head home. Arnold just kept quiet on the drive home. Laura was asleep in the back while I was in the front with Arnold. Once we arrive to my place he walked us upstairs the apartment and kissed my cheek goodnight and left right after. Something was wrong and I wanted to know what it was. I put Laura in her crib and took a nap. After this crazy day I had I needed it.

* * *

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

Today was weird; all I could think about was Helga and what not. I was mostly zoned out while I hung out with the guys. Then Helga came in and shit went from weird to weirder. Sid made her bet if she lost that she had to kiss Harold in front of me which honest made my stomach turn and the fact that they actually did kiss made me pissed off a bit. I guess Laura saw that happened and didn't want to be touched by Helga, which is weird since she's only 10 months right now I guess. I drove back to Gerald's house where the guys were still playing games and Phoebe was helping in the kitchen with Gerald's mom. Harold looked like he had recovered from the blow he took to his stomach. I sat in my usual spot and took out my phone.

"Hey Arnold" Sid said throwing a pillow at me

I glared hard at him and I saw him flinched back. "Yes?" I questioned

"Are you okay? You haven't said a word at all today?" Stinky asked

"Yea man you've been quite" Gerald added on

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed hard. "I'm fine guys. Really, just a lot on my mind" I replied and went back on my phone.

"Are you mad that I kissed Helga?" Harold asked as he looked at him.

My blood began to boil a little once he asked that but I remain calm. "No"

"Are you sure you seemed pretty tense?" Sid asked

"I think you need a walk" Stinky added

I closed my eyes and counted to three. If they didn't stop asking me questions I was going to blow up on them I felt my heart racing and my fits started clenching.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready" Timberly walked in looking at all of us. "Mom said everyone has to wash up Gerald" Timberly looked at Gerald

"Okay, now get out" Gerald motioned his hands for her to go away.

"Fine, I'll just eat your plate" Timberly said running away laughing since Gerald ran after her. We all took turns washing our hands and went to the dining room table to eat. Mrs. Johanssen had made macaroni and cheese with backed BBQ chicken with homemade lemonade. Phoebe helped with setting the table. We all thanked her and began eating.

"So, I heard prom is coming up are you guys excited?" Mrs. Johanssen asked as drank some of her juice

"Yes I am. I get to be with my lady" Gerald replied and Phoebe blushed

"Well all I know is that me and Stinky are going together" Sid replied happily.

"We already have our suits ready" Stinky said

"I'm just going just to go" Harold sighed

"What about you Arnold?" She asked

"I may go not sure" I replied honestly

"Wait why?" Gerald quickly looked at me along with everyone else

"I have my reasons" I replied bluntly

"Do you want to talk to me in private?" Gerald asked me and I nodded. We both got up from the table and walked into his bedroom. I sat on his bed taking a breath. Gerald had brought his plate along so he can eat. Phoebe then joined us since she felt awkward around the guys.

"Is everything okay?" Phoebe asked me as she closed the door behind her.

I took a deep breath and looked at them both. "I have something to confess" I started to play with my fingers.

"You're not gay are you?" Gerald asked as he put a piece of chicken in his mouth

"No no no" I waved my hands in the air quickly. "That's not it. It's something else" I replied as I put my hands down

"Then what is it?" Gerald asked once more.

I sighed once more. "I think I love Helga" I replied and Phoebe awed cutely.

"That's so cute" Phoebe clapped

"Why do you think you love her? You two broke up since it wasn't working out. You two also broke up to force on school and to do what you can for Laura." Gerald pointed that out.

"I knew you would ask that question but the real question is why is it when I am near her my stomach does backflips or when she's gone she's all I can think about. Seeing her and being with her makes me happy. Having Laura may have changed our lives but at the same time I'm glad it did. This makes me miss them both when I am away for too long and all I want to do is have the both of them in my arms. I want to protect them at all cost. I love my girls. I love Helga" I said as my heart began to race.

Phoebe burst out into tears. "Oh my god Arnold that's the most sweetest thing I have ever heard" Phoebe cried out.

Gerald looked amazed at my confession. "All I can say is just wow. Just wow." Gerald said smiling

My heart raced even quickly as if it was going to jump out of my chest. I calmed it down and Phoebe gave me a big hug from that speech. Gerald just gave me a hug. I felt so proud of myself for speaking up. I couldn't wait for prom which was this Saturday.

The week went by quickly, it was finals week and I managed to pass all of it with a high enough score. I worked my ass off studying and making money at the same time at my job. I made enough money to save up for myself and for Laura's needs. Saturday was finally here and it was the day of prom. I was in the boarding house getting ready for today. I had on a black suit and a pink shirt inside. My hair was done fine and my grandma took many pictures of me.

"My grandson is all grown up" Grandpa smiled as he took a picture with me.

"Yea, I'm gown up. Remember Laura is coming to stay over" I reminded him

"Oh I know Shortman" Grandpa asked

I smiled happily and made my way to my car. I drove off to Helga's house to pick her up. I felt excited yet nervous on how this day will play out. I arrived to her house within 20 minutes and parked the car. I walked up the stairs and rang her doorbell. To my surprise her mother answered the door.

"Oh hello there. You must be Helga's date. Your looking pretty handsome" Mariam said but smelled like alcohol. She let me in and I sat on the couch in the living room. Olga then walked in the room with Laura in her arms. Laura was also dressed up in a pretty purple dress and a bow in her hair.

"Hey there little angel" I said as I stood up and waved to her.

"Say hi daddy" Olga said making Laura wave at me.

"Daddy!" Laura scream happily

That bought joy to my heart. "So where is my angel going?" I asked as I took Laura from Olga's arms.

"She was going to come with me on a little aunt and niece date where I take her to a nice little restaurant and we go buy her new clothes and toys." Olga replied

"That sounds cool. So can you drop her off at my grandparents when you're done" I asked as Laura was pulling on my hair. Olga pulled her away from me and she started to whine.

"Sure no problem." Olga said trying to calm her down.

Mariam walked into the room with one of her "smoothies" and smiled. "Helga is ready. I hope you like what you see" Mariam said with a giggle.

Helga walked into the living room wearing a beautiful pink dress with rim stones on it and it was strapless. Her hair was done very nicely and she had on make-up. She was so beautiful I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. "Hey Arnold" She said with a soft voice that made my sink crawl but in a good way.

"U- Umm…. Hello Helga" I replied looking at her fabulous body in that dress.

She got quickly annoyed at me for staring. "Chimney Arnold. Stop drooling over me and let's go before it's too late" Helga crossed her arms snapping me back into reality.

"I'm sorry but you just look so wonderful" I told her which made her blush. Olga made us take pictures together at first and then had us take pictures with Laura. We were then on our way to the prom location. I drove us there but it was a quiet ride there since we don't really talk much. We shortly arrived at the place which was a huge ball room area filled with a lot of decorations and what not. Only a few people where here already that would be Eugene, Sheena, and Lila. Today shall go smoothly I hope.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Arnold and Helga went to sit down at a nearby table where they didn't really say a word to one another. More people had arrived like Sid and Stinky, Harold and Big Patty, Iggy, and a few others from the school. Sooner or later Gerald and Phoebe arrive. Nadine also arrived late but with a date that no one knew who he was. Gerald and Arnold went to get their ladies something to drink while the girls talked. Among themselves.

"I want to leave" Helga said as she stuffed her face with a few of the shrimps at the table.

"Why? This party is starting to get good" Phoebe asked and she ate a shrimp herself

"Because Arnold hasn't really said a word to me all night, no good songs have been playing I felt like I have wasted my time and money coming here" Helga replied as she put another shrimp in her mouth.

"But I though you guys would be more close being here." Phoebe said as she grabbed a napkin and whipped her mouth with it.

"I thought so too but I guess not." Helga sighed as she sighed.

Lila, Sheena and Big Patty came over and sat at their table out of breaths and giggling. Helga just rolled her eyes seeing how much fun they were having. Helga got up and went to the liquor table and got herself a few drinks for her in the girls. The girls drank and they all went dancing.

The boys came back with the girls punch to notice that they weren't sitting down and was on the dance floor. They placed the cups down and joined the girls dancing. Phoebe danced on Gerald while Helga danced on Arnold. More and more people arrived to the party. Helga was a bit tipsy because she and Arnold made out a few times in the back corner. The night was more fun when Harold was dancing and his pants ripped in the middle. He didn't care and kept dancing. Sid and Stinky apparently had sex in the bathroom while Nadine took off her underwear and threw into the crowed. She got kicked out for that. Sheena and Lila made out a few times due to them being drunk.

Gerald and Phoebe won prom Queen and King while Arnold and Helga won prom Prince and Princess. They all went to an after party which lasted until 4am and they knocked out in a hotel.

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

I woke up the next day with an extreme headache and my body aching. I groaned and tried to sit up on the bed but realized that someone was lying next to me. I looked over to see who it was. I pulled the covers off and saw Arnold lying next to me. I sighed with relief. I saw that I was naked in bed which could mean only one thing. We had sex. I groaned even more with my head pounding. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash off. I found my bag with extra clothes in it and put on my sweats and t-shirt. I then put on my socks and sneakers on. I put my hair into a messy bun and went back to the bed and sat next to Arnold's naked body. I tried to remember what the hell happened last night that made my memory such a blur and how did I end up in this hotel.

I rubbed my head over and over trying to remember but I couldn't do it. My mind was a blank. The only thing I remember was going to prom and was bored from their everything was just a blank. Arnold turned around facing me and I looked down to his sleeping body. He then opened his eyes and saw me staring at him. He tried to sit up and yawned.

"Helga?" He questioned as he fully opened his sleepy eyes and looked around the room. "Where are we?" He asked as he finally sat up rubbing his eyes

"I guess were in a hotel room" I replied quietly

He looked around once more and nodded in agreement. "Yesterday was crazy" Arnold stretched out his arms and made loud noises while doing so

I covered my ears since I still had that massive headache. "Ouch!" I glared at him.

"What's your deal? Or are you still hunover?" He grinned at me

"Hungover? How much did I have to drink exactly?" I questioned

"More than enough for you to have a splitting headache.

I threw the pillow at him and he just laughed in my face. "How come you don't have a headache?" I hissed

"I didn't drink as much as you. I do have a headache but not as bad as yours"

I rolled my eyes and threw his clothes at him. "Get dressed football head. I want coffee"

"Alright." He got up, placed his boxers over his manhood and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind him. "You know you're crazy right" He said as I heard him peeing

"How so" I asked as I pulled out my phone.

"You got so drunk you dragged me to the room and tried to have sex with me but I refused so you got mad" He finished peeing and flushed the toilet.

I felt embarrassed once he said that. "So we didn't have sex?"

"Oh we did. You screamed at the top of your lungs once I fucked you hard enough. Telling me not to stop. Right there. Keep going. That you're such a bad little girl. You also sucked me off to the point I came in your mouth and you swallowed it all and insist that I came inside you" Arnold said has he came out the bathroom with just his boxers on. My face was red and I felt even more embarrassed that I have done all of that. "You're lucky these walls are sound proof" He added on with a smirk.

I got up and grabbed my bag. "I- I am going to get me coffee" I replied while my head was spinning

"Can you get me one?" Arnold said as he crossed his arms.

I huffed and puffed. "F- Fine!" I quickly rushed out of the room and down the hall. There I saw Phoebe waiting for the elevator.

"Ohayo Helga, you're up early" Phoebe said as we both entered the elevator

"It's 2 in the afternoon" I said as I walked in behind her.

"I have a major headache. I got too drunk last night" Phoebe said with shame.

I nodded along with that. "Same here…. I turned into one of those girls at parties that you see on TV from what Arnold told me" I said as we reached our floor. We walked to the café area to order coffee.

"Gerald said the same thing. That he's never seen me that perky before especially in bed. I went all types of crazy on him." Phoebe said fixing her glasses.

"Tell me about it" I replied.

"Hi lady's what can I get you both?" The cashier asked.

"I'll get two bagels with cream cheese and two large coffee's both of them with four sugars" I ordered

"Same thing she's having but instead of two coffees make one coffee and one honey tea" Phoebe ordered

"Gotcha coming right up" The guy replied.

We both sat at a table until he was done. I took out my phone and saw a text from Arnold saying **I love you**. My heart raced a bit and was confused on what he just said. I texted him back

 **"What do you mean you love me?"**

A few seconds later he texted me a picture of him in his boxers, his right hand down his pants with a rose in his mouth. My eyes quickly widen and my face became red. My mind was in total what the fuck. I looked over to Phoebe who's eyes were glues to her phone. I looked at her and showered her the picture with Arnold. We both looked at each other confused.

"He's planning something. I don't know what it is but yea" I replied blushing deeply red. We got our orders and paid it. We both went upstairs to our rooms and departed ways. I opened the door and Arnold was lying on the bed reading some type of book. I placed the coffees and food on the nightstand and closed the door behind me.

"What was that text about?" I asked him.

He looked up and me and smiled. "Nothing just wanted to bother you" He replied I rolled my eyes once more and gave him his food. We ate and chatted in peace. He told me what happened after prom and how we ended up here. I couldn't believe half of the things that were being told to me. Once we were done eating. I grabbed my things and Arnold go dressed. We met up with Gerald and Phoebe and Arnold drove us all home. I decided to let Laura stay one more night at her great-grandparents house again so I can rest up and have the feeling of being hungover go away. I opened my front door to my house, closed the door to my house. I walked inside put my things on my couch and went to sleep. I woke up a few hours later to the sound of my phone ringing off the hook. I saw Olga's number on the screen and I answered it.

"Hello" I asked with an annoyed sleepy voice.

"Baby sister!" Olga yelled with panic in her voice.

I quickly notice her voice and sat up. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No. Daddy came and hurt mummy!" Olga cried really hard "She's being rushed to the hospital right now! Please come baby sister!" Olga cried out

My heart dropped once I heard that. I dropped my phone once I knew he was back and the flashbacks played in my head of the times he's hurt me. I picked my phone back up off the ground. "I'll be there soon!" I yelled and hung up the phone and then called Arnold to come pick me up. I grabbed my bag and keys, ran down the stairs and outside. Mariam is hurt this cannot be good. Arnold was outside waiting for me. I got in the front and told him to hurry to the hospital. He asked what was going on but I had no time to explain I just hope she will be okay.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note 2: I hope you guys like it so far. Again sorry for taking so long to type this but it's all worth it. R &R_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note: I did say I would update right? Well here it is. Well this pretty much wraps up my story I guess or does it... Dun dun dunnnnnnnn. Lol well I hoped you like this story. May write one more chapter so it can be offialy done. Again I am sorry for the grammar and spelling errors. Thanks to all my readers ^^**_

 _ **I OWN NOTHING NADA**_

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

Arnold rushed to the hospital as quick as he could. Once we arrived I jumped out of my seat and into the emergency room. I ran up to the guard while breathing heavily. Arnold wasn't too far behind me after he parked his car.

"Yes?" The guard asked waiting for me to catch my breath

"I- I- I- got a call that m- my mother was rushed here" I said trying to breath

"Well try and catch your breath young lady and tell me your mother's name." He told me.

I finally caught my breath and looked at him. "Her name is Mariam Pataki." I said and Arnold stood behind me. The guard typed some things into the computer and then showed me that she was in room green 3. Arnold and I walked over to the back and saw Olga sobbing.

"O- Olga?" I asked slowly kneeing down to her.

"Baby sister" She said happily to see my face she quickly hugged me.

I looked over to my mother's bed and saw that she had a few bruises over her and had one of those breathing machine over her face. My blood boiled to its peak. I then looked back at Olga who was still crying.

"What happened?" I demanded answers

"I- I was in my room writing an essay for college and then I heard yelling from dad since he came back. They started fighting and wanted to know where something was. Since Mummy doesn't know what he was talking about he threw her against the stairs and punched her. Then stormed off out the house" Olga didn't stop sobbing.

Arnold looked at me with a pissed off look from what he heard he wasn't the only one that was angry. What happened last year with me wasn't enough I see. He's most likely looking for me and it won't be that easy for him to get me. I growled a bit and looked back at my mother. The doctors came over and checked on her. He told us that she would be alright which made me feel super better but still made me want to kill my own father for hurting her. She would need to stay the night to see how she doing. I left Olga in charge of mom while I went back to the house with Arnold.

Arnold drove me to get some food since my stomach was asking for it, He took took me to a famous burger spot and ordered our food.

"So how are you feeling after hearing that?" Arnold asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"How do you think I feel football head?" I questioned with anger in my voice.

"Pretty upset which understandable. I want to find your father and hurt him" Arnold replied

"No shit. I want to do the same. I wonder what he wanted that he would just beat on her like that." I said as I clenched my fist

"Same here." Arnold replied

"Anyway is Laura behaving?" I asked as I ate my burger

"Yes, she's just a little cutie pie." Arnold ate his burger

"Listen, I'm sorry things haven't been working out between us and I've been meaning to tell you something before the whole prom thing" I said looking down.

Arnold eyebrow rose and he stared at me. "And what can that be?" He said curiously

"Well I got accepted to a college. The thing is it would be in California. So I may be moving there with Laura. I have full scholarship and they would be giving me a house to live in if I accept the offer." I said waiting for his response

"So you're planning to take our daughter away from me so you can go to college out west? I say no" Arnold crossed his arms.

I felt like I got stabbed in my heart. "W- Why not?" I questioned

"You're not taking my daughter away from me again. Not this time. I want to be there for my child you know" Arnold yelled

"Look I said MAY BE I will be going. Plus I'm the one who took care of her most of the time." I barked back

"Are you that fucking stupid Helga?! You're taking the only things that make me happy away from ME?!" Arnold stood up drawing attention on us.

"I' just trying to have a life away from the abusive father that I have, trying to get away from the emotional sister that I have and trying to get away from my mother who drinks a lot. You don't know what it's like to live a living hell" I yelled back while tears started to form in my eyes.

He gave me an angrily look as if I said something wrong. "Oh really. You have a fucked up life? Yes I know about your fucking problems and what not and I try and try to be there for you. I try to be there for my daughter also you selfish bitch. You know who were never there for me? Hm? That's right my own fucking parents. They left to do fucking research and never came back from me. I had to share a bathroom with other people living in one house. My pet is a pig. I live with my grandparents who hardly ever talk to me as much as before due to me going to school, taking care of OUR child and sleeping most of the times. So don't you dare try and put that pity on me because I'm sorry but it isn't working on me this time. And to think I told Gerald and Phoebe how much I love and care for the BOTH of my girls meaning YOU and LARAUA. But I guess you don't care for that. I'm done." Arnold said crying and ran off. I just stood there shock and people was mumbling to one another of what happened. I paid for the food and left.

I did it again. I made him snap. I started to panic a bit as I walked all the way home. Once I reached my house I unlocked my door and stepped in. Too much going on in one day. I closed the door and went to lay on the couch. I pulled out my phone and texted Phoebe.

"Hey…."

She texted back pretty quickly. "Ohayo Helga"

"Can we talk?"

"What's wrong?"

"Just a lot going on"

"Like what? Do you want me to come over?

I burst into tears and texted back "Yes"

"Alright I'll be over in an hour. I have to do something first"

"Alright…." I laid my head back onto the couch and cried the rest of the time. Why does this always happen to me.

* * *

 **Arnold's POV**

I drove angrily on the highway trying to get home. I honked my horn and cursed under my breath a few times. There was no way Helga was taking her away from me. I refuse to have Laura fatherless. I parked my car in front of the boarding house and went upstairs to see Laura watching Dora on TV. I picked her up and she fussed but then noticed that I was crying on her shoulder.

"Dada?" Laura questioned

I cried as I sat on the floor with her in my arms. I felt someone come into the room but I didn't care. Laura conitued to watch Dora while she was in my arms.

"Arnold?" I heard Grandpa's voice. I looked up at him with tears flowing down my face. "What's wrong?" He asked as he sat in his couch. I didn't answer but held Laura closed to my body to the point she tried to break free.

"Dada!" Laura whined in pain

"Arnold your crushing your child" Grandpa worried about what was going on. I let go of Laura and she went to play her toys. I got up and went to the kitchen and put my head on the table. Grandpa followed me.

"So what's eating at you Shortman?" He questioned

I looked at him and wiped the tears off my face. "H- Helga! She was planning on going to some college out west and was planning on taking Laura with her!" I screamed

Grandpa looked shocked as I did once I heard this. "I told her no she's staying with me she like it's her choice. Why would she take the one thing that makes me happy?! And she tells me this right after we leave the hospital because of her stupid ass father beat on her mother" I banged my hands against the table.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wasn't prom last night? Didn't you guys have fun what is all of this that I am hearing?" Grandpa was confused and I explained to him what happened. He felt bad about her mother but more confused on the fact that his great- granddaughter may be moving away.

"I see your frustrated with this. I don't know what to say honestly. I just wouldn't want the child to just leave like that and grow up over there without her father because it shows she loves you. The only thing I can say is have you try going with her?" Grandpa said and I looked surprised

"T- That never crossed my mind…" I replied in a guilty tone.

"See you let anger fill up before you have a chance to think. You're thinking about being alone again and how this may affect you in ways. Why not think of why she doing this before you put your own feelings first. Yes she may have thought of leaving but then again she just wants to be safe with your daughter and herself. Just think about what I said if you really don't want to break apart go with her, if you really love her like you say you do." Grandpa got up and grabbed his newspaper. "I'll be in the bathroom" He walked out and I walked to the living room with Laura there.

I thought over and over on what grandpa said. Those words hit me hard. I do love my girls I just don't want to see them leave me like this. I should go. May be it's better if we were out there than here everything would make more sense. Laura and I watched cartoons until she fell asleep. Graduation was near also so I had to think of this quickly. I picked up Laura and took her to my room and placed her in her crib I then pulled out my phone and called Gerald for a favor. I will make this all better. I had to.

* * *

A few days roll by and Helga still haven't talked to me since that outburst we had. Even when I dropped off or picked up Laura we wouldn't speak unless if it had to do with what time I'm picking her up or dropping her off. I hung out with the guys most of the times and worked when I could. Today was graduation day. I'm proud that I get to graduate and leave this hell hole. I took out my suit and put it on. I then see a text from Rhonda to come over to her house for a bit before it starts. So I grabbed my cap and gown put it in the back of my seat and drive off to Rhonda's house. I arrived to her house and the maid let me in. I sat on the couch like I did before.

"Arnold darling!" Rhonda said as she came around the corner. She had a pretty black dress on and her hair done.

I stood up and smiled. "You're looking really cute" I complemented her.

She blushed and smiled. "Why thank you darling. Anyway it's been three months since I had gave birth my my son and no one has seen him but Curly and of course my family. They spoil him so much and he's only just a baby but that's is beside the point. I called you here today because I wanted you to meet your godson before I show him off at the graduation." Rhonda said and she clapped her hands. One of the her maids walked over and there he was in a basinet sleeping like the spoiled prince he was. He had Curly's face shape but Rhonda's nose and mouth.

"Say hello to Matthew Jacob Lloyd Gammelthorpe or as I call him Little Lloyd" Rhonda said as she picked him up and have me carried him. I carried him and smiled. I remember when Laura was this tiny.

"Hi Matthew, it's your uncle Arnold" I said holding him as he yawns in my arms. Rhonda quickly took him back and placed him in his basinet.

"Sorry, I'm still new to this mother thing so I only let you hold him for a short time. So how's Laura doing?" She asked as she told the maid to take him to his room.

"She's fine. She's gotten big. She can say Mama, dada and other words. She likes to watch TV also and not as bad for her age." I replied.

"That's good" Rhonda said as she was handed a cup of tea.

"So where's Curly?" I asked

"Most likely at home with his mother. He's only allowed here on weekends because he works during the week and my parents still don't trust him. Anyway it's best if you get going don't want to be late for the graduation" She said as she put her tea down

"Oh shit. Yea I'll get going. You're not coming?" I asked.

"I'll be there just have to get Lloyd ready" Rhonda said as she waved to me as I left out the door. I got in my car and drove off to the school's football field where it was being held. Today is the day I make things right,

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

As the parents and other family or friends found their seat the seniors who was ready to graduate practice their lines over and over again. Everyone had their cap and gown on and was looking nice. They split up the lines guys on one side and girls on the other.

"I feel nervous you guys!" Sheena said happily

"We've come this far to know each other and graduate with one another. I'm so proud of you guys!" Lila said with tears rolling down her face.

"We have to promise no matter where we end up we'll try and keep in contact." Stinky said and they all cheered.

Arnold looked over to Helga who seemed a bit on edge but managed to keep a smile on her face. He then looked back at Gerald and gave him a thumbs up. Phoebe smiled as she looked at her best friend and smiled as they had something planned for the end.

The music started play and the seniors started to walk down the allies. Right foot then left foot until they reached their seats which was in a boy girl order. Helga and Arnold managed to end up sitting together and so did Gerald and Phoebe. The principal talked how great this senior class was even with the many problems they had this year and how much they grown. They had the assistant principal say her part on how the students we good even though they did get on her nerves a bit. A few more speakers and then they put on a slid show of them since they were in pre-school until now. A few awws and a few embarrassing moments within the pictures. The April Fools one where Helga and Arnold danced on the floor or the time Gerald sang for the school play. Then the high school pictures came on. A few pictures of Laura with Helga and Arnold appeared on their which made everyone awed a few times and Rhonda with her child made it up there everyone awed at that also. Once the video was done each student was given two flowers to give away to the people that they cares about the most and once that was over they handed out awards. Phoebe won most of them for being top class, Helga and Rhonda got most improved even sticking around once they had children. Arnold for always helping people and a few other awards were given out.

Once that was over everyone's names was called one by one to come get their diploma but Arnold stopped on stage before accepting his award and took the mic.

"I am sorry to interrupt this wonderful family and friend moment but I have an announcement to make. I made be a fool for standing up here but here it goes." Arnold said taking a deep breath. "All my life I pray for someone like you, and I thank god that I that I finally found you ,all my life I pray for someone like you and I hope that you feel the same way too yes I do pray that you love me too. You are my rock my love and your all I think of day and night. I don't care if we fight or what not I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope you do love me like you love me before. Back then I was confused with my feeling but I am sure now. You are my light my world my everything. We made a daughter together and she's the most perfect thing I can ask for." Arnold said as he tried to catch his breath. Gerald brought up Laura to the stage and Arnold carried her. "Helga can you please come up here" Arnold asked. Helga was crying and walked up to the stage.

"Y- Yes?" Helga said sobbing

"Helga, Life has been one hell of a roller coaster. We had our ups and downs but we stuck it out. I love you Helga and I can't have you walk out my life anymore because it kills me inside. So please stay by my side with along with Laura." Arnold said handing over Laura to Helga as she kept on crying. Arnold reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and got on one knee. Everyone who was watching was awing and clapping. Helga cried even more and Laura looked confused.

"Helga Geraldine Pataki would you please take my hand in marrage so I can protect the woman I love closest to my heart" Arnold asked as his heart felt as if it was going to pop. Helga shook her head yes and she bend down kissing his lips. Everyone cheered and clapped. He placed the finger on her finger and they both walked off the stage. They finally graduated and was done with high school. The after party went one with everyone family congratulating the new married couple to be. Laura was getting cranky so Arnold and Helga left a little early along with Gerald and Phoebe. Helga and Arnold finally reached their home and put Laura to bed.

Helga took off her her dress and was in her bra and underwear while Arnold stripped down to his boxers. They both cuddled each other on her bed while Helga looked at the ring on her finger.

"Arnold are you sure about this? Are you sure you want to get married to me?" Helga questioned as she sat up

Arnold leaned close to her and kissed her lips. "Of course I do. I can't see my life without you girls in it. You are my love" Arnold whispered in her ear which made her body tremble.

"O- Oh Arnold" Helga said breaking down into tears.

"Please no more crying. Your too beautiful to cry. A rose like you shouldn't cry." Arnold rubbed his hand along her face.

Helga manage to have a small smile on her face. "Okay, also I want you to come with me to California to start a new life over there" Helga said hold Arnold close.

"I wouldn't mind that and honestly that was my second surprise. I got us a house that I can afford and a job I can do down there so were moving in a few weeks. When I say I want you both apart of my life I wasn't joking. I love you Helga" Arnold kissed her forehead. Helga snuggled herself into Arnold's arms.

"I love you to Arnold" Helga replied.

"Say what happened to your mom and what not? Sorry to bring it up" Arnold asked

"Oh that, mom recovered after what happened and is in rehab for her drinking problem and my dad is in jail for what he did to me and my mom" Helga responded Arnold just took that answer and left it. The both of them feel asleep soundly for the rest of the day.

Helga and Arnold told their friends about them moving with Laura to start a new life they all was upset to see them go but it was for the best. They promised to see them on holidays and to always keep in touch. They threw them a going away party and also a birthday party for Laura since they wanted to her to have her birthday party before they left the city. A few days after Laura birthday Arnold, Laura and Helga left for the airport to head off to California. Once they got there they got to their new house and settled in. Laura got a bigger room than her old one. The house already had their furniture thanks to Rhonda. Helga went to sign up for classes while Arnold went to talk to his new boss. Rhonda also let one of her trustworthy maids go over with them so she can take care of Laura while both parents are out. Everything was settled and they lived happily in their new house. Well hopefully anyway.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note 2: The line that Arnold says is from one of my**_ ** _favorite songs "_** _ **All my life I pray for someone like you, and I thank god that I that I finally found you ,all my life I pray for someone like you and I hope that you feel the same way too yes I do pray that you love me too."**_ _ **\- That is by K-Ci ft Jo-Jo.**_

 _ **Well this maybe the end of this story but like I said I will be typing another chapter and I might make a squeal of this nut I'll think about it. If you like it let me know just by reviewing it. Thankies! ^^**_


End file.
